Misty's Pokegirl Harem
by snakebit1995
Summary: Turns out Misty is a Futanari, with the power to change Pokemon into sexy Pokegirls. Follow her as she journeys with Ash and builds a group of girls right out of a dream. Contains LEMONS & Futanari.
1. Chapter 1: Shocking Start- Pikachu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

My name's Misty, I've recently started traveling with two boys, Ash and Brock. But there is something about me they don't know. I'm a Futanari, a girl who also has male parts. I've never heard of another one so I assume it's just me, alone, with a penis. I've never actually used the thing, aside from occasionally masturbating. I've heard that Futanari are super rare and super special but I don't know what that means exactly.

Ash is a strong trainer, he managed to beat me and Brock for his first two badges.

Since I've been journeying with the boys I sleep spate from them and when I need some relief I walk off and take care of business. This is what I'm doing tonight because I can't sleep and my erection is nearly ripping through my shorts.

"Haa!" I moaned as I shimmied out of my shorts and grabbed my cock with my hand, slowly starting to jerk off.

I had my shirt hiked up as o could grasp my small breasts, I wasn't much bigger than a B-cup but I wasn't really complaining.

"So good…" I moaned stroking faster "Haaaaa…I needed this."

I reached down and cupped my balls as I stroked. My hand moved at a blinding pace, making naughty fapping noises.

"OHHH!" I gasped feeing a surge in my loins "Here it comes!"

"Pi?"

"OHHHHHAAAA!" I moaned as my cock twitched and cum flew out everywhere.

When I came down off my high I came face to face with a shocking sight, I had covered Ash's Pikachu in my cum.

"Pi?"

"Oh my gosh Pikachu I'm so sorry!"

Pikachu suddenly started glowing.

"Huh?"

"Pi?"

Pikachu's body started changing right in front of me. Pikachu got taller and started to take on a more human shape, towards the chest area C-cup sized breasts formed and between the legs a clear vagina developed. On her head shoulder length blonde hair grew. The only thing convincing me this girl, who was about my height, was still Pikachu was the ears and tail reminiscent of her old form.

"What the…" the girl covered her mouth "I'm…talking?!"

"Pikachu?" I said confused "Is that really you."

"Misty?"

The blonde haired girl stood up and looked around "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure."

 _Could it be because my cum got on her? Could that be the special power of the futanari?_

"I think it was because of me." I said gesturing to my penis.

Pikachu looked at it "Hmm…"

Looking at how cute Pikachu had become I slowly felt myself starting to get hard again.

"I feel so weird." Pikachu said poking her breast "all bouncy and jiggly."

"And this too." She said touching her new pussy "Feels really nice."

 _Oh god…I'm gonna lose it."_

"Pikachu!" I gasped when the Pokegirl poked my penis.

"Does that feel good?" the girl asked "I have an urge to stroke it."

"Huh?"

"My mind is filled with thoughts…about sex." Pikachu looked up at me very sexually "Misty…please fuck me."

The electric Pokémon suddenly licked my length.

"OH!" I gasped at the suddenly pleasure.

Pikachu suddenly started sucking on the tip before engulfing my penis with her warm mouth.

"That…feels so good." I moaned.

 _I've never gotten blowjob before….this feels incredible…what have I been missing._

Pikachu looked up at me as she made sexy slurping noises while she sucked me off.

"Pikachu…suck harder." I begged.

"Mmmmm." The mouse hummed as her head bobbed faster and faster.

"Uhhgh." I groaned throwing my head back as Pikachu ran her tongue over my dick.

 _I can't hold it in much longer…I'm gonna cum soon._

"Hmmmm." Pikachu's humming made my balls tingle.

"Oh! I'm…I'm gonna…HAAAAAA!"

My testicles clenched and started filling Pikachu's mouth with hot spunk. The sexy blonde eagerly swallowed the seed, smiling up at me.

"Lay down." I said getting on my knees "I'll take care of you know."

Pikachu did as I said; I crawled between her legs and flicked my tongue over her fold.

"OH!" she gasped "Misty that feels really good."

I looked up and saw the mouse grabbing her breasts and rubbing her clit with her finger as I probed my tongue into her hole.

"Deeper Misty…go deeper." Pikachu said pushing my head harder against her snatch.

I increased my motions and pushed my tongue as far in as I could manage. Pikachu tasted so sweet, her juices were pouring into my mouth.

"I feel so good!" Pikachu moaned "I'm losing my mind…I'm…OHHHH!"

I felt Pikachu's walls shift around my tongue as she climaxed.

"That was an orgasm." Pikachu moaned "I've never felt that good…I want to feel that way again."

I kneeled up and smiled down.

"Misty." Pikachu spread her legs "Stick it in me."

 _I'm about to take my first girl ever…_

I leaned down and kissed Pikachu, our tongues twirling in our mouths before I slowly pushed forward and penetrated her.

"Haa!" we both gasped in pleasure.

 _It's so tight._

"That feels so good…I'm being stretched to the limit!"

I grunted and slowly started to thrust my hips, stimulating Pikachu's pleasure core.

"Ha…ha…" she moaned "Harder Misty!"

"Sorry." I said bucking my hips "You're just so tight there's a lot of resistance."

As I leaned down I felt Pikachu's slightly bigger breasts pressing against mine. The electric type wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled my closer as I thrusted.

"Pikachu…this feels so good!" I moaned.

"I know…more!"

Pikachu and I grinded against each other, my cock plunging deep into her, I felt my balls swinging around slapping against Pikachu's thighs.

"UGH!" I groaned "Pikachu…I can't hold it!"

"Me too…I…MISTY!"

Pikachu suddenly got unbearably tight. It was almost impossible for me to thrust against her vice grip like walls.

"AHH!" I moaned as I felt myself starting to lose control "OHHHHHHH!"

I felt my balls clench and start pumping a load of cum into Pikachu. I pulled out slowly, cum spilling out of the cute girl.

"Misty that was so good." Pikachu smiled sitting up "We should do it more."

"Yeah…hey umm…how are we gonna explain this?" I asked.

"Oh yeah…Hmmm." Pikachu focused "Don't worry can change back."

"You can?!"

"Well my mind says I can." She said focusing "I have a whole bunch of new thoughts since I changed, I guess when futanari cum gets on a Pokémon it turns into a Pokegirl, we can switch back and forth…but we keep the ability to talk…to the one who changed us."

"Wow…how convenient."

Pikachu focused and shifted back to normal.

"See!"

"That's great." I said looking at the little mouse.

"The suns gonna be up soon, we should get back." She said scampering off.

 _So I can change Pokémon into cute girls…Maybe this cock isn't so bad._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you like to see in the future (We're starting in Kanto so remember that progression, i.e. don't suggest recent stuff right now, we'll get there eventually.)**

* * *

 **Welcome to my newest Futanari story. I've been a Pokémon fan since I was a kid and since I started writing stories I've been thinking about doing one and I finally decided to write this today.**

 **This story will focus on Misty and her collection of Pokegirls. They story may vary from the main plot, stuff may evolve that didn't in the cannon, people may catch other Pokémon, so on and so on.**

* * *

 **If you liked this story you might like my other Futanari stories.**

 **Futanari Lucy- taking place in Fairy Tail**

 **Nami's Futanari adventures- from One Piece**

 **Asuka the Futanari Ninja- Senran Kagura**

 **Yozura's Big Change- Hanagai (completed)**

 **Wanna be the Strongest Futa in the World- Wanna be the Strongest in the world**

 **Yukiko the Futa (One Shot) - Persona 4**

 **MIX's Gift form Altair- Aquarion EVOL**

 **Perhaps you're interested in OC stories I have ones in Fairy Tail, One Piece, Seven Deadly Sins and Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stars- Staryu & Starmie

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

I sat up in bed looking out the window of the inn we were staying at. In the last few days we had been making our way to Vermilion City so Ash could take on his next Gym battle. Over the last few days Pikachu and I had been meeting up every night or so for some personal time.

The other day the cute blonde said something to me.

"Do you ever think you'll change anyone else?"

 _I hadn't thought about it…creating some more girls…maybe from my own team?_

I looked over at my pokeballs.

 _Do I really want to change the too? They keep they're Pokémon forms but…it would change our relationship…_

I thought for a while and finally decided what I wanted to do. I took off my pants and start to tease myself to get erect while digging through my pokeballs.

" **Staryu, Starmie!"**

The two starts stood before me.

"You two sit there for a sec." I said sitting down on the bed "We're gonna try something okay."

I started masturbating.

 _I'm jerking off in front of my Pokemon…this is so lewd...but…I also feel really turned on._

I let out a soft groan as I squeezed my hand tightly around my cock, stroking with vigor.

"Ha…ha…get ready." I moaned "I'm…gonna change you!"

"OHHHHAAA!" I moaned as I came, shooting cum out all over the two starfish.

I looked up quickly and the two glowing and starting to change forms. The two grew tall, gained arms and legs and slowly began to take on a human shape. Their chests started to develop into round breasts and their hips widened and got sexy. They both grew hair; Starmie's longer than Staryu's.

"Wow…this is wired."

"It's certainly new."

I looked at the two new Pokegirls. Staryu was just shorter than me, had approximately B-cup breasts, she had a cute butt and short spikey shoulder length brown hair.

On the other hand Starmie was taller than me, had DD-cup breasts and a bigger butt, also her hair was purple, spikey and down to her waist. Both girls had bright red eyes with star shaped irises and cute little ruby bellybutton peircings.

 _I've always had this talent for figuring out breast size with just one glance…weird._

"Misty." The both looked at me "Do you like us?"

"Very much." I smiled.

Staryu walked over "Then will you play with me and Big Sis?"

 _Big sis…_

Starmie looked at me and huffed "Don't think I'm just gonna kneel before you no matter what my mind says."

"Come on Sis!" Staryu pouted "Misty gave us a gift we should repay her."

"You're such a brat you know that." Starmie sighed.

 _She's so tough…but Staryu is so innocent and upbeat._

Starmie walked up and started stroking me without a word.

"Don't get used to this."

 _She's so rude_

While the older girl stroked her little sister started to kiss me.

"Don't mind the old hag let's just have fun." Staryu smiled.

"Who you calling old hag brat!"

"Haha!"

The Staryu wrapped her hand around my cock while her sister got on her knees.

"Move aside kid…let a real woman show you how it's done."

Starmie wrapped her breasts around my length and started shaking her chest.

"Unlike you two I have half decent breasts." She said "Big and soft."

I sat on the bed as I got a titfuck from Starmie. At the same time Staryu crawled over and sat on my face, surprising me but I didn't waste time getting to work eating her out. Not being able to see Starmie only made the movements of her breasts more pleasurable.

"Mmmmm Misty that feels really good." Staryu moaned as I robed my tongue into her.

"Yeah you like this don't you." I smiled "Starmie that feels really good."

"Of course it does." She said "I'm the one doing it."

Starmie squeezed her breasts harder around my cock as she shook her chest with more speed.

"Oh Misty keep licking my pussy!" she moaned "hurry and get passed the foreplay so we can have fun!"

"Why are you so eager?" Starmie taunted "I'll be getting to ride her first."

"You're so mean sis."

"Hmmmm." I moaned into Staryu.

"Oh I feel you twitching." Starmie said "You're about to cum aren't you."

"HMMMMM!" I groaned.

"HAAA!" Starmie gasped "There's so much!"

I felt myself blowing a massive load, shooting cum everywhere.

"M-MISTY!" Staryu spasmed against me as she had her first climax.

I was about to sit up but I was held down by Staryu.

"Ready sis."

"Good job." Starmie said straddling my waist "I can't wait to ride you."

"OHHHH!"

"Starmie!" I gasped as the girl impaled herself on my hard dick.

"Oh yeah." she groaned grinding her hips.

I had my hand on Starmie's waist, holding her as she rode my rod. Next to us Staryu was rubbing her folds, slowly inserting a few fingers into herself.

"Yeah that's it!" Starmie groaned slamming her as down "Destroy my pussy!"

"So good." I moaned "Starmie you're incredible."

"I know I am" she smirked.

I watched as the elder star's breasts bounced in rhythm with her grinding hips.

"Ah…ha…oh…" Staryu moaned as she fingered herself aggressively "Hurry up…I want my turn…OH!"

"Quit complaining." Starmie said "This cock's mine."

Starmie kept riding me, getting more aggressive. She was roughly grabbing her own big breasts and slamming her body down.

"UGH Shit!" she groaned "I think I'm gonna cum."

"You're so sexy Starmie I can't hold it in!" I yelled.

"Ha, ha, OHHHHH!" suddenly Starmie threw her head back and let out a loud moan as her walls clamped down on my.

"Oh…Oh…I'M CUMMING!"

I started pumping the purple star girl full of cum and she was quick to climb off.

"So hot." She moaned rubbing her body.

Before I could even catch my breath Staryu climbed up and started riding my in the opposite direction Starmie had, so I was able to see she butt shake as she bounced up and down.

"Oh this is big!" she moaned "Feels really good!"

 _Staryu's butt is really cute._

"Oh Misty your cock is so good." Staryu moaned "I see why sissy like it so much."

"Staryu, you're so tight!" I grunted "Even more than your sister."

"You two sound ridiculous." Starmie said rubbing her pussy.

"Be quiet." Staryu moaned "You got your turn now it's mine."

"Ha." I groaned as a wave of pleasure shot through me.

I pushed Staryu over and started doing her doggie style.

"Oh Misty! I like it when you take charge!" she moaned.

I held the star's hips and plowed her furiously. I felt her butt jiggle each time my crotch slammed into her.

"Pound my Misty!" Staryu yelled "Make me cum!"

"OH Staryu!" I moaned feeling my balls swinging around "You're so cute."

"Misty I can't hold it…I'm about to cum!" the cute brown haired girl moaned.

"I'm so close, cum with my Staryu."

"Ohhhh…it's happening!"

"HAAAA!"

"MISTY!"

"STARYU!"

I busted a nut inside the girl, filling her up with a creamy fluid. I slowly pulled out and laid back.

"That was wonderful." I sighed.

"We're not done yet."

I looked down and saw both the star sisters licking and teasing my cock to get hard again. The two alternated licks and slowly teased my cock back to erectness.

"Misty your cock's so big." Staryu giggled "Big sis can barely get her mouth around it."

Starmie was bobbing her head up and down, making slurping noises as she sucked. Staryu was tickling my balls to help stimulate me closer to an orgasm.

"BAH!" Starmie stopped sucking "Your turn."

Staryu took over sucking and Starmie started tickling my balls with her tongue.

"Girls." I moaned "That's so good."

Staryu looked up at me with sexy eyes as she sucked. Starmie on the other hand stopped just teasing and took my balls into her mouth, rolling them around with her tongue.

"AHH!" I gasped "I can't take this! I'm gonna cum!"

The two girls stopped sucking and sat before me, I started stroking.

"AHHH." They both opened their mouths wide and stuck their tongues out, eagerly awaiting the time when my cum would start flying.

"Oh….get ready…HAAAA!"

I started shooting cum out, some managed to get in their mouths but most ended up covering their cute faces.

"I can't…no more." I sighed falling back.

"Yeah I'm pooped too." Staryu said lying down next to me.

"I suppose a break is in order." Starmie said lying on the other side.

The two girls cuddled with me.

"You're the best trainer ever Misty." Staryu smiled.

"Yes…you are very good." Starmie added.

My heart warmed at that "You two girls are the best."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blaze- Charmander

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Oh yeah Pikachu that feels really good." I moaned as the yellow haired beauty rode me.

"Ugh Misty…you're dick is in so deep!"

Pikachu had stopped by tonight so that we could spend some time together. Sex with Pikachu was wonderful, the subtle static tickling as she bounced up and down on my cock was to die for.

"OHHH!" we both climaxed and Pikachu smiled lying with me.

"Hey Misty?" Pikachu smiled up at me "I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"Well you know how you changed Staryu and Starmie." Pikachu said.

"Yeah…they're a handful…such wild personalities." I sighed "What about them?"

"What do you think about changing some more." Pikachu smiled.

"Well I don't have anything else with me right now."

"No not yours." She said "Ash's."

"What?"

"I can bring some here every night or so…and you can make more like me!"

"What would Ash think."

Pikachu kissed my neck "What he won't know won't hurt him."

Pikachu got up and started to walk away "I'll bring a new friend by tomorrow kay."

"Yeah…ok."

 **The next night.**

I heard the knocks on the door, Pikachu's secret password. I walked over, opened the door and the mouse scampered in, holding a Pokeball.

"Haa…" Pikachu moaned changing forms "Ready to get started?"

"Who did you bring?" I said taking off my pants.

"Come on out!" Pikachu said pressing the button.

"Char!"

"Charmander." I said looking at the lizard "Alright."

"You just hang on a sec Char." Pikachu said "This'll be quick and wonderful."

Pikachu quickly got on her knees and started stroking and licking my cock.

"Oh that's it." I moaned "You're blowjobs are the best."

Pikachu slurped all over, taking my whole length down her throat.

"Cum Misty, I want to see a new girl." Pikachu smirked licking up the length.

"Sorry…you have to do more."

Pikachu made a sexy gagging noise as she deep throated my cock.

"YESSS!" I groaned "That's perfect…just a little more."

 ***GURK! SLURP!***

Pikachu made such sexy noises as she pushed my closer to a climax.

"Ho…Pikachu move I'm about to blow!"

"HAAA!" the girl let me loose and I stood there jerking off.

"Ah…ah…AHHHOOOO!" I moaned as I orgasmed and sprayed cum all over.

As planned some got on Charmander and it's body began to morph. The humanoid body came first, followed by two B-cup sized breasts, a cute little butt, short tomboyish orange hair and sharp teeth. The only thing remaining of her reptilians form was the tail with the flame on the end.

"Hiya." Charmander waved "This is cool."

"You look so cute." Pikachu said hugging her slightly shorter friend.

"Do I?" Charmander said looking at herself "I guess."

"Enough gawking at you." Pikachu said.

"HAA!" Charmander gasped as Pikachu rubbed between the lizard's legs.

"Misty is gonna have fun with you."

Charmander looked so sexy as Pikachu played with her. Pikachu suddenly pushed Charmander into me and the fire tailed girl was quick to start kissing me. I the midst of our make out session the two of us walked over to the bed, when I opened my eyes Pikachu was gone, likely leaving so Charmander and I could have some alone time.

"Charmander, no foreplay let's just go at it." I whispered.

"Put it in me." She moaned through our kiss.

I slowly pushed into Charmander, making her moan as I stretched her walls. I began to grind my body and thrust into Charmander.

"Oh Misty this is wonderful!" Charmander said "It's pushing all the way to my womb!"

I grabbed Charmander's hips and started pleasuring her. The lizard's walls were tight around my length, my testicles were swinging around and slapping into Charmander's cute ass. The girl was biting her lip to stifle her moans.

"Mist…y!" Charmander moaned "I'm dying over here….cum in me!"

"I'm not there yet." I groaned "You're pussy is great but I'm not gonna cum yet."

Charmander started moving her hips to meet my movements, making us both moan louder. Her nails were digging into my back, causing me slight pleasurable pain.

"Please…Misty I can't…OHHHHH!" Charmander moaned as she climaxed.

"UGH!" I grunted at the sudden tightening of the folds I was planted in.

I gave the sexy orange haired girl a few more good thrusts and then I felt a familiar tingling sensation.

"oh…oh…OHHHH!" I moaned as I released inside Charmander, pumping rope after rope of cum into her.

I took a second to catch my breath, Charmander was looking at her body when she got up and gave me a nice view of her bottom.

"Hmm…" I bit my lip.

"HAAA!" Charmander gasped when I tackled her "Misty?!"

"I want to try something." I said mounting her.

"What are you…AHHHHHHH!"

I pushed my penis into her asshole.

"Anal…it's so tight…it's like it's about to cut my penis off!"

I thrusted slowly, pushing more of my girth into her butt.

"Ahhh….it actually…feels really good." Charmander moaned.

"Yeah it's defiantly different than a vagina." I groaned "Much tighter…but still as pleasurable."

Charmander's flaming tail was just inches from my face, but the heat was warm but not scalding, it was wagging slowly but avoided my face.

"Ugh…Harder Misty! Do it Harder!"

"Sure!" I groaned thrusting with more strength.

Charmander's butt jiggled each time I made contact with her, and after each thrust the lizard let out a yelp of pleasure.

"Oh Misty, I can't hold it…you're gonna make me cum from fucking my ass!"

"I know Charmander…I'm about to fill you ass with cum!"

"OHHH DO IT PLEASE!"

"HAAAA CHARMANDER!" I moaned as I started pumping out semen, filling up Charmander's tight botty.

We both laid on top of each other, kissing and touching all over each other's bodies.

"Was is good for you?" Charmander asked "Cause it was great for me."

"Yes it was wonderful." I smiled "I'm excited…I wonder who Pikachu will bring me tomorrow?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wings- Butterfree & Pidgeotto

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"We're almost to Vermillion City." I said "Just another few days."

"Alright!" Ash said "I'm gonna get my third badge in no time!"

I smiled as we ate dinner.

 _He's awfully gung-ho._

I looked over at Pikachu.

"Who are you bringing me tonight?" I thought.

"It's a secret." Pikachu responded "I've gotta train more so I'll leave it outside your tent and you can go off to the forest to test her out kay."

I nodded.

"Something wrong Misty, you're staring at Pikachu."

"Oh sorry just lost in thought there for a second."

* * *

 **Later**

I checked outside my tent, Ash and Pikachu were gone and sure enough there was a Pokeball on the ground outside. I picked it up and snuck off into the woods.

"Here we go." I said pressing the button.

 _I wonder who my new girl will be?_

"Free!"

"Butterfree huh." I mumbled.

 _I could do without the bug type but…could be fun._

"You wait there this I'll only take a sec." I said "I've had a boner the whole walk, I got right to the brink back in my tent to a few strokes and we'll be golden."

I pulled out my cock and gave it a couple of quick jerk.

"OHHH BABY!" I moaned blasting Butterfree with my special load.

The human form started to develop, cute face, short purple hair cut into a loose bob, D-cup breasts, a nice butt and wide hips. Butterfree looked very sexy as a Pokegirl, and from her other form she retained her antenna, compound eyes, big wings and most strangely…

"You're still purple." I hummed.

She still had a slight purplish hue to her skin, and her nipples were dark purple.

"Hmm…weird." Butterfree said looking at herself "So this is what it's like to be human…"

"You certainly don't look very human, at least not with that skin tone and wings." I laughed.

"I suppose your right." Butterfree laughed her bosom bouncing as she chuckled.

"So." I smiled cupping Butterfree's large breasts "You ready."

"Mmmmm." Butterfree moaned as I pinched her nipple "Take me."

Butterfree and I quickly started kissing and rubbing against each other, I played with her bouncy breasts and kissed them, even taking time to suck on her nipple.

"I can't hold on I need to be inside you!" I moaned mounting Butterfree.

"Yes please!" she begged "Do me!"

I quickly pushed deep into Butterfree, feeling my cock stretching her walls.

"OHHH!" she moaned, her wings flapping aggressively "So good!"

I slammed into Butterfree, her ass quaking with each thrust.

"Harder Misty Harder!" she begged "I feel so good!"

Each time I thrust into Butterfree her tits bounced and swung around, my own small breasts jiggled ever so slightly as my body moved.

"Butterfree." I groaned "You're so tight!"

"And you're so big!" she hissed "I can feel my pussy stretching; your penis is so big!"

I reached forward and started squeezing her breasts as I continued to pump into her.

"Misty!" she groaned "At feels even better, squeeze more!"

"You just squeeze me back then." I said pinching her nipples more.

Butterfree's walls got slightly tighter, making my thrusts even better, I was moving incredible fast, my balls swinging around and my cock pushing deeper and deeper into her.

"I can't take anymore!" Butterfree moaned "I'm gonna cum!"

The adorable bug type got tighter and I started to lose myself to the pleasure.

"Oh…oh Butterfree…" I groaned "Get ready!"

I gave her a few more good thrusts, my cock pushing as far in as it would go.

"OHHHHH!" I blasted Butterfree full of my seed, making her moan.

"It's so warm." She smiled as I pulled out "So much cum…"

The two of us took a few seconds to catch our breath when we heard a strange noise in the trees.

"Huh…?" I looked out and saw another Pokeball on the ground with a note.

"We finished up and Ash went to bed, figured you might like a second. Signed Pikachu."

I walked back in to where Butterfree was

"What's that?" she asked.

"Another one…Care to help me out?"

"Sure." Butterfree said wrapping her breasts around my Penis and stimulating it into an erection.

Once Butterfree started shaking her chest up and down, occasionally licking the tip of my cock, I pressed the button and sent out Pikachu's next gift.

"Pidg!"

"Oh it's Pidgeotto." I smiled.

The bird looked at me confused.

"Hang on just a sec." I smiled "Butterfree's almost done."

"How's this feel?" Butterfree said tightly squeezing her chest.

"Yes that's it…just a little more." I hissed as she licked at the tip "I'm gonna cum at any moment."

Butterfree gave her chest a few more bounces before I pushed her off so I could cum.

"HAAAA!" I moaned as I shot Pidgeotto with a load.

The bird began to glow and take on a human form.

"Ohhhh…" she moaned as her body grew and changed.

The bird became a sexy girl, light skin, wild yet slick medium length pink hair, two large D-cup breasts capped with soft pink nipples and nice butt, complete with tail feathers.

"This feels incredible." The bird moaned before glaring at me and licking her lips "Yum."

Pidgeotto quickly tackled and started riding my cock "Yes that's perfect!"

"Oh you're so tight!" I moaned watching her nice breasts bounce around "Look at those tits!"

"Beats those little nubs you've got." I groaned rolling her hips.

"It's not Misty's fault we both have large boobs." Butterfree said squeezing the bird girl's equally sized chest.

"Ohh…play with my jugs." Pidgeotto moaned as Butterfree squeezed the bird.

Pidgeotto suddenly got off my cock and started kissing Butterfree, the two of them both laid down with their breasts mashing together. Pidgeotto was underneath so I quickly went back to fucking her and then I started to eat out the purple skinned girl laying on top of her.

"HAA~!" they both moaned "Misty!"

"Mmmmm…" I moaned against Butterfree's pussy as I slammed into the sexy girl under her.

"Butterfree your nipples are so hard!" Pidgeotto moaned "I can feel then digging into my tits!"

"Yours are hard like rocks!" Butterfree moaned back "As Misty's tongue…OHHH!"

I felt Butterfree cum a little, filling my mouth wither sex juices.

Butterfree rolled of, leaving me to prepare to finish inside the spread eagel bird girl.

"Ha…ha…Haa…OHH MISTY!" Pidgeotto moaned grabbing her breasts "I'M CUMMING!"

Her walls shifted and I started to have trouble trusting anymore.

"UGH!" I groaned "I'm about to burst!"

I thrusted for a few more seconds, feeling my body go limb except for pleasure.

"PIDGEOTTO!" I moaned as I started cumming.

After we all calmed down the two girls sat with me, allowing my to kiss and fondle their large chests.

 _I had never done this before…sex…just a few days ago was my first time…but now…I can't stop…I want more and more…I want a whole army of sexy Pokegirls._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty makes a move on one of Brock's Pokemon.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rock Hard- Onix

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

After Ash was successful against Lt. Surge and obtained his third badge we started moving on to the next gym. Pikachu promised to drop off another ball for me tonight so I was wondering who I might get, Squirtle or Bulbasaur perhaps.

As night drew closer I became more and more excited to see who the new addition to my little harem would be.

At night I sat up in my sleeping bag inside my tent, heard some rustling and when I looked out there was a Pokeball on the ground. I picked up the ball and ran out of range of the others.

"Who did you bring me this time." I said clicking the button "Let's find out!"

I was shocked by what I saw when the Pokemon materialized in front of me.

"AH!" I gasped "Onix?!"

 _Pikachu brought me one of Brock's!_

"Whatever." I said pulling my clothes off "Let' get started."

I quickly began jacking off, getting hard and close to cumming in just minutes.

"Ohh…Ohh…OHHHH!" I moaned blowing my load and getting cum on the huge rock snake.

"Mmmmm…" the big Pokemon groaned as it changed into a Pokegirl.

The resulting girl was gorgeous. She had long grey hair down to her mid back, a nice face, two big E-cup breasts, a nice butt and a toned body with a nice six pack and some decent biceps.

"Ugh!" she groaned stretching "That's better…"

"Wow…" I said looking her over "You turned out good."

"So this is wat arms and legs and like." She said flexing one arm "interesting…"

She looked at her chest "These look nice too."

Onix walked over and pulled me into a strong bear hug, shoving my face into her tits.

"Thanks beautiful." She said "I could get used to this body."

 _She's really strong…really sexy too._

Onix pushed me onto the ground and started playing with her folds "So…OH…I can't wait to get it on."

"Well then get over here." I smirked.

Onix laid down towards my cock and started licking my dick, lubing it up to make it slide in her cleavage. It was so warm between her boobs; I was moaning the pressure of her big boobs.

"Oh Onix…your breasts are fantastic!" I groaned "My cock feels so good smashed in between them."

"They're so heavy." She smiled bouncing her chest "Feels nice to move them…very bouncy not hard like I'm used to."

Onix's fingers were digging into her own breasts; she seemed to enjoy using her breasts to pleasure me.

"How does this feel?" she asked grinding her big tits down.

"Oh yeah…that's good." I groaned.

Onix kept jiggling her jugs, slapping them down on my thighs.

"Onix…I can't…I'm gonna…OHHHH!"

I started cumming; shooting cum into the air and hearing it splat back down on Onix's chest. She cutely picked it up with her finger and licked it clean.

"Yum." She smiled "I could get used to tasting that stuff…"

Onix walked over and we started kissing. I felt her big jugs smashing against my chest, Onix started straddling my waist and my cock was rubbing against her thick thighs.

"Stick it in me." She moaned as I kissed her nipples "Put your big cock in my pussy."

I gradually slid into the Rock snake, making her tightly grip my shoulders as I stretched her.

"Oh…that's really good." She said.

"You're squeezing too hard." I groaned.

"Sorry." She smiled "Guess I don't know my own strength."

Onix slowly began to lift her big bottom up and down, bringing it down on my cock.

"It's even better when it's moving…" she moaned biting her lip "I can't wait till we get going at max!"

Onix increased her pace, slowly her breasts went from rolling as she moved to flopping up and down and she slammed her toned body down on me.

"Oh Onix!" I gasped holding her hips so she was balanced "You're pussy is so strong. You're walls are so tight and hard!"

"UGH!" Onix groaned "Don't stop!"

I was entranced by huge tits slapping down against her chest; even Onix seemed to be more focused on her breasts than actually having sex with me because she was bouncing out of rhythm with me.

"Oh…I can't" Onix hissed "I'm….OHHHHH!"

I felt her pussy get tight but I managed to hold back. Onix and I rolled around to reposition ourselves so I was spooning her as I thrusted my hips, I was also reaching around and taking a big handful of her left tit.

"OH Misty!" she gasped "You grabbing so hard!"

"Sorry I just can't resist." I said digging my finger into her tit flesh "They're just too good to pass up."

"I know" Onix said "I really like them myself…don't hold back…do me even harder!"

I started thrusting even more, feeling Onix ass quake when I collided with her.

"Ahh…." Onix sighed "That's the spot…more…more!"

I grunted and picked up my pace even more jerking like a crazy person as I slammed into her. My movements were causing Onix breasts to jiggle in my hands as well.

"I can't Misty….I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too! Cum with me Onix!" I moaned.

The two of us bumped against each other, our bodies grinding and the two of us moaning.

"I'm…"

"OHHHHH"

"ONIXXX!" I screamed pumping her full of cum.

The two of us gradually calmed down, Onix and I sat there poking and playing with her breasts.

"At first I thought having arms and legs was nice…but the rest is even better." She said pinching her own nipple "Ohhhh…"

I was kissing her tits, leaving small bite marks every so often "You are to die for…toned yet sexy…damn."

"Misty…" she moaned.

"I want to keep playing with you." I whispered "But we need to get back."

"You'll do this again right?" she asked.

"Sure will…I won't want to miss these." I said groping her breasts "None of the others are even close to you, Starmie is the only one even close but her DD's look tiny compared to yours."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"You should." I smiled "I never used to really care to much about breasts but I really like yours…All most makes me wish I had a bigger pair myself."

"Maybe one day." Onix said walking over to her Pokeball "Now let's get back to camp."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- What happens to Pokegirls when a Pokemon evolves?**

 **Story is gonna be off till Tuesday or so because I have a party tomorrow and then I'm gonna take a day to recharge.**

* * *

 **Got the same set of questions from Two users so I decided it be faster to just answer them here then message them both the same thing.**

 **1- Do Misty's Sisters know- Yes but I don't think they'll be very important to the story**

 **2- Will Ash and Brock learn what Misty has been doing to their Pokemon- I'm not sure, I'm still thinking about it, right now I'm leaning towards they won't know, makes it less of a hassle and then they don't have to think about Misty boning they're Pokemon**

 **3- Will Misty travel with Ash to the other regions like Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos- Yes that is my plan for now, allowing Misty to expand into all of Ash's other catches, his sidekicks Pokemon and maybe an expanded team of her own.**

 **4- Can Misty Change people like Lucy can in Futanari Lucy- I don't think so, what I mean is that's not my plan right now, so don't expect Ash to become Ashley anytime soon…unless I change my mind but I think I'm gonna stick to just Pokegirls.**

 **5- Will there be Futa-Pokemon as well- Again I'm not entirely sure, right now I think what will happen is most will become girls, but species that only have a male gender (Tauros or Nidoking) would become Futa.**

 **Hope that helps, always leave any questions you have.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Scorch- Charmeleon

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Oh yes Pikachu that's it." I moaned as the sexy blonde sucked me off.

"Mmm Misty it's been so long."

"I know." I groaned "You haven't brought me anyone new in weeks."

"sorry Ash has been keeping them close at night, you've got your own team you know."

"The only ones left are boring Psyduck and Goldeen." I sighed "I really don't feel like it right now."

"well." Pikachu said taking a big slurp "I'm sure we can manage."

"Oh Pikachu…I can't hold it much more." I hissed feeling a sensation."

"Cum Misty…I haven't tasted you in so long!"

"Ohhhh!" I screamed blowing a load down her throat.

"That was great." Pikachu said licking her lips "Let's go more."

* * *

 **A few days later**

I couldn't believe what had just happened, during a fight Ash's Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon.

"Wow…way strong." I observed "Hey Pikachu."

The mouse looked up at me.

"How does Evolution affect a Pokegirl?"

"Well we know that." I smiled back "We'll be at your tent tonight to explain."

"Cool." I mumbled.

 _I'm super excited for some reason._

* * *

 **That Night**

"So how does Evolution work?" I asked as Pikachu and Charmeleon entered my tent, both still as Pokemon.

"When we evolve our appearances change." Pikachu said switching form.

Charmeleon did the same, but she still looked like she did before.

"I thought you said the form would change." I said confused.

"It will." Char said "but I need some cum to evolve this form."

"Basically after the Pokemon evolves the next time the Pokegirl gets cum on her she'll evolve." Pikachu explained.

Char got on her knees and smiled at me "Cum for me please…I can't wait to see what will happen."

I leaned my head back and moaned as Char started stroking me.

"Oh that's good." I gasped "Yeah jerk me off…"

I was rubbed off for a few more minutes until I felt my climax quickly approaching.

"Oh…Oh….get ready!" I moaned "I'm cumming!"

I blasted the orange haired girl with a load of thick, sticky cum.

"Ah…Ha…Haaaaa!" she moaned starting to glow "It's happening!"

The girl in front of me glowed and changed shape, she was evolving. Her hair got silky and longer, down to her shoulders, her tail got slightly thicker and her butt plumped up a bit, and finally her chest ballooned from small B-cups all the way up to jiggly DDs.

"Whoa…This is wild." Charmeleon said looking at herself "Check me out…I look good."

She grabbed her chest and gave it a small bounce "That's nice…I actually have tits now."

I observed the girl checking out her own form, nearby Pikachu was doing the same.

"Enough looking." Charmeleon looked at me and licked her lips "Let's test this one out!"

The girl sauntered over and pulled me into a steamy kiss.

"I can't wait for you to try this body out Misty." She whispered.

"I want to get in too." Pikachu pouted because Charmeleon was keeping me all to herself.

"You got her before, she's mine now!" Char snapped licking my neck "All mine…"

I couldn't stop myself from reaching up and taking a nice squeeze of Char's big breasts.

"Oh that's good…touch my tits…" she moaned "Squeeze them all you like…"

I pushed the girl to her knees and placed my cock between her breast "Let's break those lovely ladies in."

"I like the way you think." Charmeleon smirked started to lube up and bounce her chest.

"So how does it feel?" I moaned "To have breasts? I know Onix really liked hers"

"They're nice." She smirked "I really like the squishiness and bounciness."

"Mmmmm Charmeleon…" I moaned "Press them tighter they feel so good."

Char squeezed her breasts tighter against my dick and shook them even faster.

"That better."

"Oh yeah!" I said bracing myself on the floor "You're gonna make me cum super-fast."

"Good, I can't wait to feel your cum on my new tits."

"AHHHHH!" I gasped shooting out a load all over her creamy tits.

"Yeah that feels good." She moaned rubbing the cum on her breasts.

Her hand moved down and spread her folds with her fingers "Let's get nasty."

I laid down on top of her and slowly slid my cock into her pussy.

"Ohh yes." Charmeleon moaned "That feels so good….it's great to have your cock in me!"

The two of us began rocking against each other, filling our bodies with bliss and pleasure. As I grinded my hips forward I grabbed one of Charmeleon's rolling breasts.

"Sex even feels more intense!" she moaned "The shaking of my chest feels so good!"

I started slamming down harder, making the lizard girl feel more pleasure as her breasts wobbled with more force. Nearby Pikachu was rubbing her clit and sticking a finger or two inside of her slippery pussy.

"Oh Misty this feels great, so many new sensations, the tickling of my longer hair, the shaking of my chest….even the squishiness of my ass feels great!"

"Your pussy is even warmer than in the past." I said "I don't know if I can hold out for much longer."

Charmeleon bucked her hips to meet my thrusts "Me to…I'm not…gonna…OHHHHH!"

I felt her pussy get even hotter and tighter.

"Oh shit…oh shit!" I moaned "I'm…OHHHH CHARMELEON!"

I creamed inside the girl, the both of us grunting and moaning as we came down off our highs, the last of my cum spurting out into the warm pussy.

"That was fantastic." Pikachu said "You two looked so hot."

"Damn right I do." Charmeleon smirked squeezing her Char-melons.

"You girls are the best." I smiled "Pikachu you'll bring me more soon right."

"Sure thing." She smiled "I'll manage."

"I hope more of you evolve soon, if you guys get sexier every time…this would be really cool."

 _More sexy babes…just for me…the idea is wonderful._

I started to fall asleep, the two Pokegirls cuddling with me.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- A highly requested duo, let's complete the triangle.**

 **I'm gonna be watching The DOTA 2 International for the rest of the week, so the next update won't be for a few days.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7:Elemental-Squirtle & Bulbasaur

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Misty's POV**

* * *

"Two for one tonight Pikachu." I said picking up the Pokeballs outside my tent "She must be trying to make up for lost time."

I sipped up the flaps and got naked before clicking the balls and releasing my newest soon to be girls.

"Bulb!" "Squirt!"

"Bulbasaur and Squirtle!" I smiled "Awesome!"

The too stood there looking at me confused while I slowly masturbated, teasing myself closer to an orgasm.

"Get ready…" I moaned "Everything is about to change!"

"OHHHH!" I screamed blowing a load all over the two starter Pokemon.

The two glowed and changed into a duo of sexy Pokegirls. They both turned out very beautiful.

Squirtle was a slender, pale skinned girl with a pair of C-cup breasts, she also had a bob style cut of blue hair and her back still had a brown shell and a tail, but her front was left visible to leering eyes.

Bulbasaur was about the same height, also had C-cup breasts and a cute little booty. She had shoulder length dark green hair and skin with a light green tint. The only part of her Pokemon body remaining was the small bulb on her back.

"Hmm…" the two spun around and looked at their new bodies.

"This is cool!" Squirtle smiled.

"Yes…not too bad." Bulbasaur said.

"You two are so cute!" I said hugging the girls.

"Misty!" they both gasped.

I let them go and smiled sexily at them "You know what's next right?"

"Of course." Bulbasaur said.

"Let's rock!" Squirtle laughed pushing me down.

I lay on my back and the two started playing with my junk. They began to lick and kiss my nether regions, Squirtle lubing up my cock while Bulbasaur licked my balls.

"Misty it's so musky down here." Bulbasaur commented.

"You're cock tastes amazing." Squirtle said taking a lick of the shaft.

"Let me have a taste." Bulbasaur said kissing my cock.

The two girls alternated turns licking my cock, first Bulbasaur would run her tongue over my rod before Squirtle would do the same, slobbering all over my dick.

"You two are doing so good." I moaned "Keep licking…or better yet start sucking."

"Sounds good." Squirtle smirked "I want that thing pushing down my throat."

Squirtle started sucking on my cock, but Bulbasaur had nothing to do because her friend was hogging all the dick for herself.

"Come here Bulbasaur I'll take care of you."

The green skinned girl crawled up and we started to kiss. I reached up and cupped her bosom as we made out. I fondled the sexy bulb, playing with her average sized breasts, all the while the turtle girl was bobbing her head up and down on my cock.

"Oh Misty that feels glorious." Bulbasaur moaned as I kissed her nipple before sucking on it lightly.

"Mmmmm…" I moaned "Squirtle that feels nice…use your tongue lots."

As Squirtle sucked on my cock I kissed Bulbasaur and slowly pushed a finger inside her, making her moan. Squirtle kept pleasing me while instead of my cock I used my delicate fingers to please Bulbasaur.

"Misty…your-your fingers." Bulbasaur moaned "I can't…they're touching every inch of my walls."

"Her cock…so delicious…can't stop sucking." Squirtle panted "Please…cum in my mouth."

"I'll come when Bulbasaur cums." I said holding back the torrent of jizz that wanted to explode out.

I started feeling Bulbasaur's walls shifting.

"I can't…I can't…I'm…OHHHAAAA!" the girl moaned spraying her sex juices all over my hand.

"GAHHHHH!" I moaned finally cumming in Squirtle's mouth.

"Whew." I sighed "So…who wants to go first."

Me!" Bulbasaur said.

"No fair you already got to cum once." Squirtle said holding my down and teasing the entrance with my cock "I serviced Misty so now she's gotta do me."

"Ohhhh~" the turtle moaned sliding down onto my dick for the first time "That feels really good."

"Jerk I wanted to do that." Bulbasaur pouted.

Squirtle began grinding her butt, squeezing my cock with her tight pussy. Her butt was so soft it felt wonderful against my legs.

"OH deeper!" Squirtle begged "I want it in deeper!"

I thrusted my hips harder, pushing more of my cock into the sexy girl riding it. Bulbasaur was watching intently, but not touching herself in any way.

"HA!" Squirtle screamed "This is great! Sex is amazing!"

"Yeah…UGH!" I groaned as her ass slammed down "It is!"

"Misty…my whole body is tingling…I can't…I'm gonna…HAAAAA!"

Squirtle suddenly got incredibly tight, she was moaning as she had her first orgasm, one that rocked her body and pushed me very close to the edge.

"Oh…oh…SQUIRTLE!"

I arched my back, moaning as I filled the sexy blue haired girl with my cum. With a moan Squirtle climbed off my cock, letting my cum pour out of her tender pussy.

I quickly stood up and grabbed Bulbasaur, pushing her against the wall of the tent but made her ass stick out.

"You ready?" I said teasing her wet hole with my cock.

"I can't wait to see what's so great about this." Bulbasaur smirked.

I held my cock with one hand and pushed myself into Bulbasaur's warmth.

"Ohh…that feels so good." She moaned "I feel stuffed…"

"You're tighter than most." I groaned slowly pulling her back on my cock.

Behind us Squirtle was rubbing her clit, fingering herself as she watched me slowly fuck her friend.

"Haa…Misty….harder please!" the green skinned girl moaned "Pound me harder!"

"Yeah!" I grunted "You got it!"

I dug my finger into her hips and started pulling her faster and faster.

"AHH!" I gasped when I felt something strange.

I looked back and saw Squirtle was spreading my ass cheeks and licking my pussy and my butthole.

"Oh Squirtle!"

 _Pleasure from two ends…so good!_

"Misty…even you pussy tastes delicious."

"OH my insides are on fire!" Bulbasaur moaned "You're stirring up my insides!"

 _These two are already so hot now…imagining what'll happen if they evolve…imagine what would happen if Pikachu ever evolves…Mmmmm…_

"Misty…I can't…I about to cum…"

"Yeah…" I hissed "Squirtle's tongue is about to make me cum too…"

"Hmmm…" Squirtle hummed licking at my ass.

"Here it comes Bulbasaur…" I moaned "I'm gonna fill you with cum!"

"HOOOOOO!" the girl moaned, her pussy tightening on me.

"YESSS BULBASAUR!"

I exploded inside Bulbasaur, pumping her full of hot and sticky cum, at the same time I leaked juices out my pussy and Squirtle quickly lapped them up with her equally moist tongue.

I laid back, the two girls and I basking in the afterglow of the amazing orgasms we just had.

"Hey you two…will you do something for me?"

"Huh?" "What is it?"

"After the other night I'm fascinated by Pokegirl evolution…so do me a favor and get stronger, evolve and get sexier…tell all Ash's Pokemon that okay."

"We'll do our best!"

"I wanna get better too." Squirtle said "We won't let you down."

"Good girls." I smiled "I'm tired, let's sleep."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you like to see in the future.**

 **I wasn't gonna write this early but I was watching The International and Virtus Pro nearly gave me a heart attack (I'm pulling for them this year even though I'm American…TBH I just want Secret to lose, while I'm righting this they just went down 1-0 to IG) so i was super excited to write.  
**

 **Next Time- Misty Gets Foxy.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Regal- Vulpix

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"OH…oh yes…" I moaned stroking my cock "I'm gonna cum…and turn you into a Pokegirl."

"Vul?"

Tonight we were at a Pokemon Center, and Pikachu had dropped off Brock's Vulpix.

"Yes…yes…OHHHHH!" I moaned cumming all over, sraying Vulpix with the transformative goo.

"Mmmmm…"

The Fox morphed into a sexy babe, tall and slender, dark red hair down to her mid back, two nice C-cup breasts, she also kept her six beautiful red tails.

"Nice." I said walking up.

"Hmph." Vulpix turned away "Don't ogle me with those eyes."

"What?"

"I know what you want, sex, but my body isn't for anyone." She said smugly "I am a fine lady, I don't give myself to just any hussy…"

"Vulpix…"

"But…without me you wouldn't have that body." I smiled.

"Touché…" she mumbled cupping a breast "Without you I wouldn't be this gorgeous…"

"Very well." She said dropping to her knees "I will please allow you to please me as repayment."

 _She'll allow me…_

Vulpix started stroking and licking my dick.

"Not bad." The fox said "This will be big enough to please me."

Vulpix leaned down more and licked my balls, taking them into their mouth and sucking on them before going back to bobbing her head on my cock.

"Mmmmm…meaty." Vulpix groaned sucking hard on my cock "You aren't half bad."

"Thanks…" I groaned "You're not bad yourself."

"Of course, I know that." Vulpix said licking my length "Are you going to stop bumbling and cum already?"

"Jeez your so mean." I said as Vulpix pushed my cock to the back of her throat "But so good~"

 _I can't…do it…her hot breath…is gonna make me cum!_

"Oh…AH…Vulpix I'm…I'm Cumming!"

I started climaxing, pumping cum into Vulpix's throat, she swallowed it.

"Yuck." She spit "You're salty spunk is an insult to my fine mouth."

"Jeez you're a bitch." I mumbled.

"I heard that." She said getting on all fours "Now finish up please, I have things to do and letting you fuck me is low on my priorities list."

"Jeez you really are a bitch." I said walking up behind her and slowly pushing my length into her.

"Mhm…not too bad, it's much better in there than in my mouth." Vulpix said "Now get to work, fuck me."

"Sure thing your highness." I grumbled.

I grabbed her hips and started pulling. Vulpix started moaning, and leaning forward, her tits pressing against the wall.

"That it…my nipples feel so good against the cold wall, they're so hard." Vulpix moaned, her tails swishing about, tickling my stomach.

"Ohh…that tickles." I giggled.

"Six in one." The fox smirked "And when I evolve one day and get even more beautiful I'll have nine tails."

"I look forward to that." I said slapping her ass lightly "You don't have much of an ass because of the tails…so hopefully that will grow."

"Hmmm…Vulpix moaned "Speaking of my ass…"

"Yeah I get it." Vulpix moved her tails, and spread her cheeks.

"Here!" I grunted pushing my bulbous head into her ass.

"Ohh yeah that's it…nice and stuffed." Vulpix moaned.

"Oh baby." I maoned "It's so tight."

"Yes keep doing it you slut…pound my ass!" Vulpix moaned.

"saying things like that makes you sound like the slut here." I laughed spanking her.

"OH!" Vulpix smirked looking over her shoulder "Maybe it does."

"How does this feel!" I yelled bucking my hips harder.

"Even better!" she moaned "My ass is in heaven! Don't stop!"

Vulpix's tails were swishing wildly.

"Vulpix." I hissed "I'm about to break…"

"I know…do it!"

"I'M CUMMING!" I moaned filling her ass with cum.

"MISTY!" Vulpix screamed, as I pulled out.

I waited for the fox to slide off my cock, and listened to her moan as my tip passed through her butthole.

"So." I said as the fox and I relaxed on the bed "You said you wanted to evolve?"

"Yes." She said looking out the window "Ninetales are considered some of the most beautiful and regal Pokemon in existence, I want to be one someday."

"Well don't you need a fire stone?" I asked.

"I'll find one, I'm sure of it." She said.

"Well I can't wait to meet future you." I smirked.

"Me too…I wonder what I'll look like, I mean…I'm already gorgeous I don't think I could get much better."

"Well…" I said squeezing her butt "This could use some extra size."

"Hmm yes…I could."

Vulpix and I played with each other a little longer before falling asleep.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- One of Misty's girls has a flood of good looks.**

 **Sorry this chapter was a little short, I wanted to get an update out soon and this felt good enough.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Torrent- Wartortle

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

I was relaxing in a river, waiting for someone to come join me, Squirtle…wait that's wrong, after this time…it will be Wartortle. Ash's Squirtle had evolved during its fight against the fifth gym leader, Koga.

She said she'd meet me at the river for a swim.

"Hey…" Squirtle said walking up.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let's just swim around for a bit." She smiled "Then you can evolve me."

The two of us relaxed in the water, Squirtle seemed right at home. I liked swimming to, it was nice to feel the cool refreshing water around your body. It was also nice to see Squirtle's breasts bobbing in the water.

"Alright…." Squirtle smirked crawling up my legs as I laid on the shore "You ready?"

She sucked my cock and soon I felt a surge.

"Here it comes!" I hissed as cum started shooting out in ropes.

"YESSS!" Squirtle moaned as cum landed on her and she began glowing "I'm…Evolving!"

Squirtle changed into Wartortle, her breasts grew into DDs, her hips widened and her tail puffed up a bit, the shell on her back got larger with her body and her hair grew longer, curlier and gained some white highlights.

"Alright!" Wartortle cheered, her breasts bouncing "This is sweet."

"Looks sweet too." I said rubbing her pussy.

"Misty…Get with me please!" she begged spreading her folds.

I moved my head forward and started licking her pussy.

"Oh yeah…that's good." Wartortle said squeezing her breasts.

"So how do you like it?" I asked.

"Looking good." She said shaking her chest "These are heavy and I'm looking forward to my final stage."

"Me too." I smiled flicking my tongue over her clit.

I kept eating out the turtle Pokemon while she ran her hands around, exploring her new body. She seemed pleased with her big chest.

"Oh Misty!" she moaned pushing my head harder against her pussy "I'm gonna cum!"

"Hmmm!" I hummed against her folds and felt them twitch and blast my face with sticky cum.

I stood up and started licking and sucking on Wartortle's big boobs, making her moan.

"Misty…that's so good, kiss them more."

I fondled her busty body more until i laid her down and without saying a word slid into her.

"Oh Misty!"

"You…got tighter." I hissed.

"Fuck me Misty, fuck me please!"

"UGH!" I groaned thrusting into her "So wet!"

"I'm dripping so much!" she squealed "You're cock is slipping in and out!"

I kept plowing the water type, feeling her tits roll around under me, my hard nipples digging into her soft breasts.

"Misty I'm gonna lose it, I'm about to cum!" Wartortle screamed "I'm-I'm…AHHHH!"

The sexy Pokegirl orgasmed and squirted juices all over, her pussy got even slicker but I didn't stop thrusting.

"Misty-OH-I can't I'm cumming again!" she moaned.

This time I felt myself shiver as I started to lose control and prepared to cum.

"AH…Ah…AHHHHHOOOOO!" I moaned cumming inside her.

The two of us calmed down, and laid on the shore, the water tickling out feet. Wartortle laid next to me, I spent most of our time rubbing her breasts.

"Don't worry Misty I'm not done training yet." Wartortle whispered "I'll be a Blastoise before you know it."

"I look forward to it." I smiled kissing her.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Sorry this one is short just wanted to get something up before i take next week off to start school.**

 **Next Time- Misty get's into Double Trouble with two of Brock's Pokemon.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **P.S- I'm streaming DOTA 2 on twitch now if that interests you, same username, come watch sometimes!**


	10. Chapter 10: Caves- Geodude & Zubat

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Let's go!" I cheered sending out my gifts for the night "Hmm…you two?"

Today Pikachu had dropped off Geodude and Zubat.

"Hang on a sec I'll be right with you." I said taking my shorts off and getting my cock ready.

I quickly rubbed my cock to an erection, my hand fapped furiously as I approached my climax.

"Yes…yes…yes…OHHHH!" I moaned as I started cumming on the two Pokemon.

They glowed and quickly transformed into sexy Pokegirls.

Geodude finished first, she was pretty cute, short shoulder length dirt brown hair, slight muscle tone, and nice C-cup breasts. She also had slightly brown skin and two long, sexy legs.

Zubat had short tomboyish blue hair and light blue skin, her body was mostly undeveloped, she had a flat chest and not much of an ass. She also had two sharp fang teeth and her arms were leathery like bat wings.

"Wow!" Zubat flapped "I'm kinda cute."

"So these are legs." Geodude said stretching them "I never thought they'd feel so…normal.

"Well they are pretty long and sexy." I said rubbing my hands up them.

"Hmmm…" Geodude licked her lips as I ran my hands up her long sexy legs.

"Don't leave me out." Zubat pouted grabbing one of Geodude's tits.

She sucked on the boob and made Geodude moan as she pinched the girl's nipple with her sharp fangs. I had the two lay on top of me, Zubat and I were sandwiching Geodude. Zubat was kissing her fellow hybrid species neck as I slowly began to slid into Geodude.

"Oh Misty…that feels so good." She moaned "Please fuck me."

I began to grind my hips, pushing my cock in and out of her pussy. Geodude was squeezing me in a hard hug as I slowly pounded her folds.

"HAAAA!" Geodude suddenly gasped "Zubat!"

I looked back and the bat girl was licking at Geo's asshole. She was sticking her tongue around the back hole, increasing Geo's pleasure. I reached back and used my hands to spread the rock types cheeks so Zubat could lick easier, all the while I never slowed down my thrusting.

"Misty!" Geo moaned "I can't take it…I'm gonna cum already!"

"Such low resistance." I sighed "All right."

"I'm…I'm…OHHHHHH!" she moaned as her pussy tightened.

"UGH!" I groaned, managing not to cum form the pressure her walls we exerting.

"Sorry." She said blushing "You dick and the probing of my ass made it hard to keep calm."

"Speaking of her ass." Zubat smirked bighting her lip.

The bat girl grabbed my cock and started to push my tip into Geo's ass.

"OHHHH!" the rock type gripped my arms "It's…in my butt!"

Her ass was tight but I managed to start thrusting into her for some pleasurable anal sex.

"How's it feel?" Zubat asked, nibbling on my tiny breast.

"She's so…tight." I moaned.

"It's stretching so far!" Geo moaned "Please…don't stop fucking me!"

"Yikes you're such a hog." Zubat teased her friend "It's gonna be my turn soon hurry up and cum already."

"I know….I'm…so close!" Geo moaned.

"Yeah…I think I'm gonna cum too…I'm gonna cum and fill your ass with jizz!"

"PLEASE!"

"OHHHH!" I moaned as I started cumming.

"AHHHHH!" Geo screamed as she did the same.

Zubat practically pulled Geo dude off me so she could climb on and start riding me.

"OH yeah!" she moaned "That's real good!"

Zubat laid on top of me, out washboard chests pressing against each other. Geo walked over and squatted above me. She reached down with some fingers and spread her walls for me. I moved my head up slightly and started eating her out.

"Your tongues almost as great as your cock." Geo moaned.

"I disagree." Zubat cheered shaking her ass against my cock.

"Well you're both wonderful." I said lapping at Geo's clit.

"Thanks for giving us these bodies." The bat girl said as my dick pushed against her womb "It's so good!"

"These feelings." Geo said rubbing her clit as my tongue went into her pussy to lick out my cum "Is unlike anything I've ever felt!"

The three of us grinded against each other, Geo rubbed her clit furiously, and Zubat was slamming her ass down with fervor.

"I…I feel it!" Geo moaned "I'm about to cum!"

I probed my tongue faster and faster and Geo pinched her clit.

"HAAAAA!" she moaned as she came, covering my face in her sticky love juices.

"Delicious." I said licking the juice off my lips.

"Oh man…I think I'm gonna lose it." Zubat moaned flipping her head back "Yeah…here it…OHHHH MISTYYYYY!"

The cute little bat girl's pussy tightened up and I grunted, trying to hold back.

"Zubat…I don't think I can hold out much more."

"It's okay, cum inside me!"

I dug my fingers into her supple thighs and started to cum.

"UGH! FUCK!" I moaned as I pumped the sexy bat full of my hot, magic spunk.

"Mmmmm…" Zubat moaned getting off my cock.

The two girls cuddled into me and I held them as they slept, occasionally pinching and squeezing their butts.

"Another two join the fold huh?" Pikachu said letting herself in.

"Yeah, they were great…something bothering you."

"Huh?" she shrugged "Just feeling left out a little."

"We have sex like every other day." I said as she started giving me a hand job.

"I know, but lately I just feel a little left out is all." She frowned "Like I can't hold up."

"You're fine Pikachu." I moaned as she stroked "Hey…I'm close…"

"Already, jeez and you complain about the Pokegirls have no endurance."

"You're hands are just so soft." I moaned as I felt my dick twitch "HAAAA~"

I shot off a few ropes of cum, which Pikachu happily licked off her hand.

"Love ya." Pikachu winked.

"Ha…" I giggled "Love you too sexy."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time-Pikachu looks to reestablish herself as top girl…no matter what it takes.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **PS- Those who keep asking for Meowth, that's coming. Also since I get asked about Ash becoming a member that will be coming too…I just need to get us to Johto first.**


	11. Chapter 11: Thunder- Raichu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Ah…that was incredible Pikachu." I sighed as the girl hopped off my cock "You were all incredible."

I had just finished but a foursome with Pikachu, Bulbasaur Charmeleon and Wartortle.

"It was sweet." The turtle smiled.

"Yeah wild." Char nodded "You two like it?"

"It was nice." Bulbasaur smiled "You two are so pretty."

"Hmm…" Pikachu said "Yeah…it was fine."

"Just fine?" I said confused.

"I guess…" she shrugged.

"Something bothering you girl?" Bulbasaur asked.

"It's just…" Pikachu was looking at Char and Wartortle "I used to be the hottest, but since they evolved I feel like I'm falling behind."

"Pikachu…are you saying you want to evolve?" I asked "But you told Ash-."

"I know what I told him!" she yelled "But that was a long time ago…before I saw what evolution did, I want…I want to experience that!"

 **A Few Days Later**

"Pi…Pi!"

"Huh? What is it Pikachu." Ash asked.

I looked over and the small mouse was holding a stone.

 _Where did she get that?!_

"Pika!" Pikachu started to suddenly glow.

I watched in awe as the electric mouse evolved, growing a long thin tail and some extra inches in height."

"Rai!" the new mouse smiled.

"You…evolved?" Ash said confused "I thought…"

" _I'll see you tonight…" Pikachu…err…Raichu said speaking to my mind "I can't wait to see the new me."_

 **That night.**

"So come let's get started." Pikachu begged.

"Jeez I can't believe you." I scolded "Ash is gonna catch on if you so stupid stuff like that."

"Oh relax it'll be fine."

"Why?" I said "why did you do it?"

"Because" Pikachu glared "I was the first one, so I should be more important than those other bitches…now…"

She walked up and grabbed my cock "Make me sexier than them."

I just gulped "Fine…"

"I'm supposed to be their leader Misty, you understand, the one that brings them to you to be created. I need to be the most important, and the best looking one here." Pikachu said stroking me.

"Yeah, I understand." I nodded "The first…should be the best."

"Glad you see it my way." She smiled ""And stop worrying about Ash finding out, I can take care of him…or we both could…I'm curious to see what you cum does to humans…"

 _I do…wonder what would happen._

Pikachu jerked me off for a bit, till I began to moan.

"Oh…Pikachu…I think…I'm…OHHHHH!"

I began to climax, spraying cum all over the Pokegirl.

"Yes…YES!" she screamed in pleasure "I'm…EVOLVING!"

Pikachu's body began to glow and change. Her shoulder length hair became long, flowing blonde locks which reached down to her butt, her legs became long and slender, capped with thick, supple thighs, her butt rounded more and her hips widened out as her waist thinned, her hourglass figure became more pronounced as her waist widened wonderfully and her bust began to increase with it, Pikachu's former C-cup breasts exploded into two huge F-cup tits, her lips also appeared to get plumper. The ears and tail on her body also changed to reflect the fact that she was now a Raichu. And lastly, one of the best changes, her skin went from pale to a perfect bronze tan.

"Mmmmm…" Raichu moaned as she came down of the high of transforming "Yeah…I like this."

Misty only watched as the girl explored her new form, shaking her tits, the biggest in Misty's harem, and running her hands over her waist.

"Thanks a bunch Misty!" the girl said hugging her, forcing the poor gym leader's face into her deep cleavage.

"No…problem." I said gasping for air.

Raichu suddenly kissed me; her plump lips were so soft and supple, just like the thighs my hands were running up and down. I noticed that there was a slight electrical tingle to the kiss.

"Misty I feel so sexy." Raichu said.

"You look it." I smiled back.

Raichu got on her knees and slowly parted her plump lips, accepting my cock into her mouth.

"Oh!" I gasped at the static feeling, the electrical shock.

"Hmmm…" Raichu moaned as she bobbed her head, her tongue exploring every curve of my dick.

Raichu's BJ was slobbery, covering my dick in saliva and spit. Her lips were rolling and each time she moved her body her breasts shook.

"Raichu I can't…" I moaned "I'm gonna…OHHHH!"

I started blasting the tanned skinned Pokegirl in the face with my cum, she happily licked off what landed on her lips and let the rest drip down onto her boobs.

"Nice." She girl said gulping down my cum "Let's do something new."

The electric type laid down and had me place my dick between her huge tits. She mushed them around the girth and started to give me a titfuck. It was so warm and the feeling of Raichu's big soft pillows rubbing against me was intoxicating.

"This feels so good." Raichu said "Having big ass tits like this…not to mention the big ass…well ass squishing against the ground…I'm so hot!"

"Yeah….you are!" I moaned as my cock was pleasured by her jugs.

Raichu kept moving her tits, never slowing down as she pushed my cock to the brink of climax.

"Come on Misty….don't resist, just cum."

"Yeah…I'm…AHHHH!"

My dick twitched and then started shooting out ropes of cum onto Raichu's tits. The clashing of my white cum and her tan skin was so sexy.

"God I need this Misty." Rai said spreading her legs "Fuck me!"

"I've been waiting for you to say that." I smirked "get ready."

I slid my cock into her slick pussy, making the girl squirm as I began to pleasure her.

"Yeah…oh that's it!" Raichu moaned.

I began thrusting; as I did I reached forward with one and dug my fingers into the Pokegirl's huge right tit. The continuous collision of our bodies was making them wobble all over, slapping around.

"They're so big; I can't even see my feet!" Raichu moaned "I love them!"

"Yeah, big tits are sweet." I smirked.

 _Kinda makes me wish for them myself._

I grinded my cock into Raichu's sweet pussy for a while before she began to moan at an increased rate.

"Misty…this is it!" she screamed "I'm about to…OHHHH MISTY!"

Her walls shifted and tightened on my cock, my thrusting slowed slightly but then I felt it.

"OH!" I screamed "I'm gonna…HAAAAAA!"

I started pumping cum into Raichu, rope after rope of my seed into her. After I finally stopped cumming I pulled out and laid on top of Raichu, resting my head on her warm bust.

"Thank you Misty…I hope you're not mad."

"Mad…not." I smiled "As long as this is what you want I don't care."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty gets stranded with an uncomfortable ally.**

 **Do you guys want FemAsh a little sooner, it'll kinda jank with Continuity a bit but...if you guys really want it I'll do it.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Furry- Meowth

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"How did I end up like this." I sighed.

We had all be separated by a small storm, I was now lost in the woods with an unwelcome guest.

"Hey I'm not happy to be stuck with you either." Meowth grumbled.

Yep, me and the talking cat got lost together.

 _Why couldn't I get lost with Raichu, or basically anyone else!_

We walked for a while but never found the rest of our friends.

"It's getting dark." I said "We should try and make camp."

"Suppose you're right." Meowth sighed.

The two of us made a small fire and ate some berries and such before going to sleep.

"Hmmm…" I mumbled in my sleep.

 _Normally Raichu or one of the girls would be here to play with me, but I can't use any of mine it be too loud._

Unable to use anyone else to relive my built up stress I lowered my shorts and started stroking. It wasn't as great as normal sex, but jacking off was fine for some brief relief.

 _God I just want to plow someone!_

"Ugh!" I grunted as I felt a tingle in my loins "Yes…Yes…"

"HMMMMMM!" I bit my lip and moaned as I started spurting out cum.

I looked around to make sure I hadn't awoken Meowth.

 _I…need it…_

I crawled over and started stroking again.

"Mmmmm….yeah…fuck yeah…"

"Huh?" the Pokemon opened one eye.

"OHHHH!" I screamed blasting out a hot rope of cum.

Meowth started to glow and become a sexy Pokegirl. Her body became humanoid, long cream colored hair cascaded down passed her shoulders, two heavy DD-cup breasts descended down, her butt rounded out and a sexy cat tail stayed.

The resulting Pokegirl was sexy, nice round butt with a sexy tail, two big breasts, long flowing hair and a cute coin in her forehead.

"What the heel did you do to me-MHPH!"

I pulled her into a kiss to silence her, shoving my tongue down the throat.

"Ha…ha…" I gasped for air "So wanna fuck?"

"…yeah" Meowth nodded quickly "My mind is screaming for it, lay down I wanna suck that cock."

I did as she said and let the girl begin to go down on me. Her tongue was scratchy and only made the Blowjob feel even better.

"Meowth that's nice." I moaned "And I can feel those tits of yours against my legs."

"Never thought about being a human, or girl, but I think I like it, my chest is soft, warm…I like it."

I reached up and played with my hard nipples. I was getting closer and closer to my breaking point and playing with my nipples was only turning me on more.

"Yeah….Meowth…I'm almost there."

"Come on…I wanna drink your cum!"

"Ha…ha…ha…OHHHH!" I screamed as I started cumming ropes.

"Hmmmm…." Meowth moaned sitting up hugging her body "Tasty…much better than those berries from before."

"We're not done yet, I wanna eat too." I smirked crawling between her legs.

"HAA!" she moaned as I started eating her out.

"Sorry my tongue's not as good as yours." I smiled probing my tongue into her.

"It's still great!" she said "Flick my clit more!"

"How's this?" I said lapping at her.

"AHHH!" she gasped "I'm already close to cumming!"

"Do it!" I cheered "I want to drink your juices!"

"Misty I'm….I'm CUMMINGGG!" she said covering my face with her natural lube.

Meowth was suddenly on top of me, straddling my waist.

"Fuck me!" she yelled slamming her pussy down on my cock "FUCK ME NOW!"

Meowth started riding me, her butt bouncing up and down on my cock.

"You're…so aggressive!" I moaned "Rough…I like it!"

"I like it like this too!" she moaned as her tits bounced all over while she rode me.

 _Look at those things shake…_

I looked down at my own bare chest.

 _I'm jealous, kinda wish I had some boobs to speak of._

"Misty I Can't take it!" Meowth yelled "I'm sorry but I'm gonna cum soon!"

"It's okay…I'm close to, cum with me!" I moaned.

"Oh…AH!" the two of us grinded against each other.

"Yeah, your cocks in so deep!" Meowth moaned "I can't…take it! I'm…MISTYYY!"

"UGH!" I gasped at the sudden tightness "OH MEOWTH!"

I started jerking my hips, blasting rope after rope of cum into the sexy catgirl.

"That was…incredible." She said gasping for air "wanna do it again?

"Nah…I'm too tired." I sighed "I need to sleep."

"Yeah on second thought I'm a little beat too." She smiled "Well this will be…fun."

"I assume you'll keep this our little secret?" I smirked.

"I guess…but I may require regular…payments to keep this between us."

"That can be arranged." I laughed "You scratch my back I'll scratch yours."

"Oh I can scratch you're back all right!" Meowth laughed flashing her claws.

* * *

 **Later**

The next morning everyone was able to regroup with their respective allies and we all went out separate ways.

"You look pleasant." Raichu said though a mind meld "Smell pleasant too."

"No idea what you talking about." I smirked.

"Misty I have something I want to ask you about." The mouse said "We'll talk tonight."

"Cool."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Raichu brings Misty a very…unique gift."**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **PSA: Should the story or my account every be removed visit my twitter for info on what to do. User snakebit1995**


	13. Chapter 13: Huge- Ash & Ashley

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"What did you want to talk about Raichu?"

"It's about Ash…" she said.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe…it's time to bring him into the mix." She smirked.

"What?!"

"Oh come on I bet you've thought about him doing you…I sure have."

"You've- what."

"Come on Misty." She smiled "I'm his Pokemon I've seen him naked."

"Let's just say…he may look young in the face, but not in the pants."

 ***Gulp*** "Really?"

"It's pretty big…"

"Well I mean I have been fucking his Pokemon for some time now…maybe we should tell him."

"Good…" Raichu said rubbing her big tits on my back "I have the perfect plan."

* * *

 **Later**

"See, told you it was big."

Raichu had let me into Ash's room while he slept, I didn't know he slept naked.

"It's…huge." I said practically salivating.

Ash's penis…no…his shlong was far bigger than mine, he was flaccid and still just shy of a foot long and enormously thick.

 _How is a kid his age sporting a cock like this? It's huge, and it's almost a foot long flaccid, how big is it erect?!_

"So" Raichu said teasing his cock "You wanna?"

"You're gonna wake him up." I whispered.

"Don't worry he sleeps like a rock. Watch."

Raichu opened her mouth and started sucking Ash's cock.

"Hmhm…." He mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Come on Misty you suck too." She said.

"All right." I said leaning down.

I began to lick Ash's cock, I had never given head before but I had received so much I knew the tools of the trade.

"Mmmmm…" Ash was moaning in his sleep but was shockingly not waking up.

Raichu crawled up to Ash's face.

"That's it…good boy." She said "Suck on my nipple."

Ash was gently sucking on his Pokémon's hug tits.

"Has it going there Misty."

"As good as I can." I said stroking the sleeping boy "He's so big I can't fit it in my mouth."

"Just keep it up."

I went back to sucking on Ash's fat cock, struggling to keep the thick girth in my throat. Raichu kept playing with Ash, pushing his head against her tan breasts.

"His tongue…even in his sleep he's licking my nipples."

I pushed my head far down onto Ash's cock.

"Mmmmm…"

I felt the dick twitch in my throat.

"HMMMM!"

Ash moaned as his cock started pumping cum down my throat.

"He came so much." I said wiping my lips off "All that and he didn't even wake up."

"Time for me to break him in." Raichu said "Step aside, it's time I take my master for a ride."

The Pokegirl came down and started to slid onto Ash's huge penis.

"Ohh…it's so big." She moaned.

I watched as Raichu started to ride Ash's dick. It got me so hard to see her riding her trainers dick.

"How's it feel?" I asked.

"Really good…he's so big." She moaned.

I slowly began jacking off to the sight of the two having sex. Raichu was slamming her plump ass down, making her big breast jiggle.

"Ha…Mhm…ha…" Ash was moaning "HMMMM!"

"Oh shit I feel him!" Raichu screamed "He's about to cum!"

"Ohhhmmm…" Ash let out an orgasmic mumble as he started to have a nocturnal emission inside the electric type.

"I…want to ride him now." I said as Raichu got off.

"Be careful." She said "His cock huge it might hurt ya."

"I'll manage." I said "Mmmmm…." I moaned inserting Ash's girth into me.

Raichu was right, Ash's cock was so big it was almost painful, but I couldn't stop myself from riding it.

"Oh yeah…that's it…fuck me Ash." I moaned "I want you big cock inside me."

"Hmmhaa…" he mumbled in his sleep "What…huh?"

"AHH!" I moaned as the cock pressed against the back of my womb.

"Misty?!"

"ASH!" I moaned

 _He's awake!_

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm…OH…Having sex with you silly." I moaned "Now shut up and fuck me."

"Yeah Ash." Raichu said lying next to him, her big breasts on his chest "Relax and enjoy it."

"What are…AH…you."

The girl winked "Raichu silly boy."

"WHAT?!"

"It's so good, riding this giant cock, feeling mine slapping around! UGH!" I screamed.

"Misty you're a guy?"'

"I can explain that." Raichu said "You just let Misty ride you."

Raichu explained the situation to Ash as I rode his cock. It pushed so deep into my I couldn't stop moaning.

"So I've been giving Misty your Pokemon so she can turn us into sexy Pokegirls." Raichu said "but we just couldn't resist trying out the master himself.

"Raichu you're so…"

"Sexy?" the girl licked her lips "I know…now kiss me."

Pokegirl and trainer started making out as I kept riding Ash's hug dick.

"Yeah here I comes Ash, I'm gonna lose it!"

"Misty…I feel…something coming!" Ash screamed.

"OHHHHHH!" the two of us moaned as we orgasmed, Ash cumming inside me and my cock shooting cum all over Ash's chest and stomach.

"That was great." I said climbing off his cock.

"What the." Ash looked at the cum on his chest "I…I…I feel…OH!"

Ash rolled off the bed and his body began to change.

 _My cum can effect humans too?!_

Ash's body began to soften, his facial features became less boyish and more feminine, his short hair lengthened down to his mid-back. His body started to get a little softer, his massive cock was shirking and his chest we growing into a set of huge breasts.

 _He's becoming a girl!_

Ash's chest ballooned into a set of huge H-cup melons. The rest of his now feminine body was not falling behind, his butt grew big and jiggly and his limbs got a little plumper.

"OH!" Ash, now Ashley, moaned "I still feel…"

"Ash?" Raichu said concerned.

"I…I…MOOOOOOO~!"

Ash's body started to get a little cubby, his ears became long and floppy, and above his big ass was a thin tail with a small fur tip.

"What happened?" I wondered.

"My body!" Ashley gasped.

"He became a Pokegirl." Raichu said "He's….err…she's part Miltank."

"Miltank?!" Ash and I said confused.

"It's a Pokemon from a different region, but I can tell by Ashley's scent that she's part one now."

"Ashley?!" Ash said.

"Well you are a girl." I said "You might need a girly name."

"Ash do you know how to change back?" Raichu asked.

"Yeah…I think so I got a bunch of thoughts in my head." She looked to be trying to change.

"Not so fast." I said grabbing her "Why don't we test how far this new body can go."

"I think that's a great idea." Raichu smiled "Look at those big tits of her's…they're leaking."

I leaned down and flicked my tongue over Ashley's huge udders.

"OHH!" she gasped.

"Yum." I licked my lips "It's milk."

I suddenly shot forward and started to ravage the new girl's bosom, sucking on her lactating tits.

"Misty…stop!" Ash begged "It…feels too good!"

The warmth of Ash's milk was resonating though me, making my whole body feel warm.

 _How unfair, his male bodies got a cock bigger than me and his Pokegirl body has bigger tits than me…GRRRR!_

I gulped down one more mouthful of Ash's silky sweet milk before letting his tit pop out of my mouth.

"Let's show you the wonders of being a woman." I smiled "Raichu."

"I've got it." Raichu said behind Ashley, laying her head in her lap.

As I positioned myself between Ash's legs, ready in insert into her Raichu was grabbing and bouncing her trainer's big bust.

"You've got even bigger tits than I do." Raichu smirked "That's hot."

"Raichu…HAAA!" she gasped as I entered her.

"She's so tight!" I moaned as I began to thrust.

"It's…inside me!" Ash moaned.

I started pounding Ash, making her body roll and her tits flop, as my crotch slammed down into her tits rolled and slapped into her face.

"Oh yeah Misty…harder…please!" Ash moaned "It's…really good!"

"Do you like it?" I teased digging my finger into her hips "Do you like being fucked like the cow you've become?"

"Yes…YES!" Ash screamed "More! MOOOO!"

"Hearing you bellow like that gets me so hard." I smiled.

"Misty Please I Can't-I'm gonna….OHHHHHHH!"

I felt Ash's pussy get even tighter and I started to lose my control, thrusting faster and faster.

"Here it…comes…ASHHHHHHH!" I moaned as I started cumming inside her.

I pulled out of Ash, I laid down and Raichu and the cow girl laid next to me, the three of us in a mass of bodies.

"Well Ash, sorry for keeping this a secret, hope this makes up for it?"

"Yeah." the girl said "I think that was a fair trade."

* * *

 **The Next Morning.**

"We should get ready to leave." Ash said "I'm gonna change back."

"Not so fast." I said "I'm a little thirsty."

I pushed the girl down and started to drink from her breasts.

"You're milk is so sweet and warm." I said "I could have a glass every morning."

"Well they say milk is good for your bones." Ashley smiled.

I drank for a few minutes till I was full "Thanks Ash, let's hurry up and get dressed."

Ash changed back to a male and I quickly got my pants back on and started to pull my shit over my head.

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong Misty?" Ash said tucking his schlong into his underwear.

"It's nothing." I said tucking in my shirt.

 _My chest felt oddly tender there for a second…must be my imagination._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty breaks in two of her own Pokemon.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **You know originally I had Ash's Miltank form also having an Udder but I cut that, felt a little off.**


	14. Chapter 14: Seashore- Goldeen & Horsea

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Ahh~" I sighed wiping my lips "This stuffs delicious."

I put the glass down on the table.

"So Ash you're just two gyms away from eight badges and the ability to compete in the Pokemon league." I smiled.

"I guess so."

We were eating breakfast on Cinnabar Island. I just finished off a nice tall glass of Ash milk and cleaning my plate.

"We've got a lot of training to do if we wanna win, Right Raichu?"

"Rai!"

"Well if you're off training I'm going to the beach to relax." I said standing up "I'll see you guys later."

Over the last few days Raichu and I had been introducing Ash to the other Pokegirls he "Owned" they seemed happy to be able to be open with their master. I on the other hand was having more fun with Ash's breasts; I couldn't get enough of his milk, a glass every morning. It was fun to milk her and make her moo like a cow.

I got to the beach and went to a changing booth to put on my bikini. It was just a simple white and blue striped bikini. Strangely I had a little trouble getting the top on, it felt somewhat tight in the chest. My chest had been feeling somewhat sore lately, I chalked it up to "That" time of the month possibly being on the way. I ignored the feeling and tucked my junk away into the bottoms and headed down to the beach.

I laid out a towel and was surprised no one else was really around, I headed down to the water and slowly stepped in. I felt right at home in the water, sometimes I wish I just lived in the water. As much as I love swimming and as much as I love the water doing it alone is kinda boring.

"Let's get some friends in on this." I smiled walking over to my back.

"Goldeen! Horsea!"

The fish and the little seahorse popped it the water.

"Come on you two let's swim." I smiled.

I dove back under water, swimming with my Pokemon. It was so elegant to see Goldeen's tail swish in the water. Hosea wiggled around in the water.

 _These two swim so different, one is elegant and the other is erratic._

 _I wonder what they'd look like…_

I felt myself growing erect.

"You two come over here." I said pulling my bottoms to the side.

There was no one else on the beach so I was free to jerk off under the water. The feeling of the sea water around my body as I stroked made the sensations even more intense.

"Oh…yes…come here….I'm about to….OHHHH!" I moaned shooting cum at my two Pokemon.

I got my cum on Goldeen and Horsea and they began to become Pokegirls. Goldeen was tall and slender with C-cup breasts, a cute tail, white hair that curled at the end into orange tips, kind like the pattern on her fish tail, and finally he kept her horn and a perfect set of pouty lips.

Horsea on the other hand was more Childlike, she had a body like mine, but she had very short straight blue hair and a slight blue tint to her skin.

"So…this is my body now?" Goldeen sighed "I suppose it will do."

"Wow we turned human!" Horsea cheered "Neato! Thanks Misty!"

The both of them looked at me, my erect cock still in my hand.

"I think you deserve a big thank you!" Horsea smiled.

"Ugh…fine." Goldeen said speaking like an arrogant teen.

Sitting on the shore, the water still tickling out feet the tow girl began to suck on my dick.

"Goldeen your lips…" I moaned "They're so soft."

"Of course they are." She said going down on me "I am beautiful."

"Jeez stop bragging." Horsea pouted as she licked at my testicles.

"You two…don't argue." I said "Just do it!"

"Mmmmm." Goldeen moaned as she pushed more of my girth into her.

"Okay this won't do it for me." Horsea said "Het fish lips stop sucking."

Horsea made Goldeen stop and the blue skinned girl didn't give me one moments rest and immediately began to ride me.

"OH!" I gasped as the sudden tightness.

"Stupid brat." Goldeen mumbled as she crawled up to kiss me.

"It's even better than I imagined!" Horsea moaned as my cock plunged deeper into her.

"Horsea…do it harder!" I begged briefly breaking my kiss with Goldeen.

The girl began to grind her hips with more force and was already pushing me to my climax.

"Yes…Oh Horsea!"

"Misty…I'm so close!"

"HA…HA…HORSEA!" I moaned as I started cumming inside her.

I pumped ropes of my jizz into the little seahorse girl and then rolled onto of Goldeen and began to thrust into her.

"Oh yes…that's wonderful!" the fish moaned.

"UGH!" I grunted as I plowed her.

Goldeen's hair was swishing around as I slammed my hips into her. Her medium sized breasts digging into my chest.

"Harder…more…" the elegant fish said.

"Yeah." I started thrusting even faster "You're so tight. I'm gonna cum already."

"Yes…don't slow down, fuck me and cum inside me."

"Yes…here…it…comes!" I screamed.

"AHHHH! M ISTY!" she moaned as her pussy clamped down on my dick.

"GOLDEEN!" I bellowed as I came inside her warmth.

I pulled out and the two girls and I laid naked in the water.

"That was great." I smiled.

"Adequate." Goldeen smirked.

"Can't wait for more." Horsea giggled

* * *

 **Later**

I was heading back to the inn Ash, Brock and I were staying at. On the way back I walked passed where Ash said he'd be training.

"Oh…It's so big Ash."

I peeked around a tree.

"What do we have here." I smirked.

In the clearing Ash was standing getting his huge cock sucked by Wartortle.

"War…tortle." He moaned.

"You're dick so big." The turtle girl said sucking on it "I can't believe it."

"Is that all you guys ever say?" Ash moaned "The size of my Penis."

"Well it is big." Wartortle smiled "Especially for your age…which means it will only get bigger."

I smiled leaving the two to their fun

 _Ash is a surprisingly well endowed young boy…I like it_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank You for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty catches some new team members.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **PS: My stories are now also on Archive of Our Own, same username, so if you prefer that sight it's available for your viewing pleasure there as well.**


	15. Chapter 15: Dou Trouble- Nidorino & Rina

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

We were on our way to the Pokemon League, Ash had all eight badges and was ready to compete in the Pokemon League. We stopped on the way to the League and made camp, we still had a week or two of walking to get there. Tonight it was just me, no girls to accompany me to bed. I was actually looking forward to getting to the League because I needed to go shopping, lately all my shirts were very tight, I think…my breasts were growing.

I was nice and calm in my sleep when I was awoken by a strange grunting noise. At first I figured it was just Ash but when I check outside my tent he was asleep.

"Hmm?" I followed the noises out to the forest.

"What's going on?" I wonder.

I found a clearing and gasped at what I saw. The noise was coming from a Nidorino and a Nidorina. They were in the clearing, mating.

"Pokemon having sex…" I gasped.

The pink male had mounted the blue female and was thrusting inot her.

"Ra…RA!" It grunted with each thrust.

"Ah…Ha!" the female panted as her pussy was pounded.

Even though I shouldn't I felt myself getting strangely aroused by the sight of the two rutting Pokemon.

"Ra…Ra…RA!"

The male picked up the pace and suddenly it began to cum in its mate. Unable to control myself I stood up.

"Ra?!"

"Don't run." I put my hands up "Sorry for intruding."

The two walked up to me.

"Sorry for spying on you." I smiled "What you did was supposed to be private."

I sat in the clearing for a while talking to the Nidorina and the Nidorino. They seemed to like me because they were walking close and rubbing against me.

"Well I need to get back to bed." I said standing up.

I walked a few feet but the two Pokemon were on my tail.

"Do you want to come along?" I asked.

The both nodded…sort of.

"Okay." I smiled taking out some Pokeballs "This'll just take a sec."

The balls sucked them in and wiggled a few times before clicking.

"All right!" I smiled "I got two new Pokemon!"

I licked my lips "If you're gonna be on the team…we might as well christen your arrival now."

I let Nidorino and Nidorina out and started to jack off.

"Get ready…cause what you two did before will look like playtime compared to what we're about to do."

"Rai?"

"Oh…Ah…OHHH!" I moaned as I orgasmed and shot a few ropes of cum out onto my new Pokemon.

The two glowed and began to turn into Pokegirls. The results made them look like twins. Even thought they were twin like they had differences, both had long spiky hair but Nidorino's was pink and Nidorina's was blue, Nidorina had D-cup breasts and Nidorino had C-cups. There was also one major difference on Nidorino, her clitoris was long and swollen, almost like a small, six inch dick.

"What happened to us?" Nidorina said "We…became human?"

"And I'm a girl?" Nidorino said poking her engorged clit "OH!"

"You're minds should be filling up with knowledge soon." I said "But until then, why don't we test out those new bodies of yours. Watching you two before got me kinda horny, why were you two mating?"

"Well we're old pals." Nidorina said "We've casually mated for a while now, but…now I want to mate with you."

"Okay." I said grabbing my cock "Why don't we?"

Nidorina got on her knees and wrapped her breasts around my dick.

"What's the matter Nidorino?" I asked "Trouble being female?"

"I…just can't believe it." She said cupping her breasts "I mean I still have a bit of a penis but…"

"Come over here, I'll help you out." I said.

The Pokegirl walked over and I pulled her into a kiss. As we made out I grabbed her breasts and Nidorina kept sucking me off.

"Yum…" Nidorina said "Baby your clit is looking real tasty."

"OHHH!" Nidorina gasped as her friend started sucking on her big clit "That feels so good!"

"See being a Pokegirl is wonderful." I whispered as I played with her nipple "The bundle of nerves above your pussy was just begging for attention, how does it feel to have it sucked?"

"I can't….OHHHH!" she moaned "It's too intense!"

She was making a wicked sex face as her clit was played with, Nidorina wasn't neglecting me as she kept stroking as she suck off Nidorino.

"Oh Nidorina…I'm close." I moaned "I'm gonna cum all over you."

"I…I can't!" Nidorino moaned.

"OHHHHHH!" the two of us screamed out as I shot cum and Nidorino leaked pussy juices out.

"Well I think it's time we treat Nidorina." I said pulling the blue haired girl on top of me.

"AH!" she gasped as she was jerked around.

"Here it comes." I moaned as I slowly slid into her warmth.

"HAAA!"

"Nidorino you come over here and stick it in her too."

"What?"

"Your clit is like a glorified penis, put it in, split this pussy with me."

"Oh…okay." She said.

I felt the girl's swollen clitoris push passed my cock and enter Nidorina. I was on the bottom and Nidorino was riding her like before. The feeling of my cock pressing against Nidorino's clit was heavenly.

"OH!" the blue haired girl moaned "Two at once!"

"It…feel so different the Poke-sex!" Nidorino moaned.

"That's it, thrust…take it!" I grunted as I had sex with the D-cup beauty.

The three of us grinded against each other for a few more minutes, slowly approaching a three way climax.

"Misty…I'm so close!" Nidorina moaned "I can't I'm…OHHHH!"

I felt her get tight, and I started to thrust at light speed to break my barrier.

"Oh…Nido…I'm gonna…YESSSS!" I moaned as I came inside her, filling her pussy and covering Nidorino's clit in cum.

"Well then." I said pinching Nidorino's clit and making her moan "Let me show you what it's like to be the receiver instead of the giver."

I pushed the girl onto all fours and mounted her just like she did when she was male.

"Haaa~ HAAAA!" She moaned as I spread her folds for the first time.

"So." I said thrusting "How does being a sex babe feel?"

"Really…good!" she moaned "Please…I like it! Do it harder!"

"Oh you do like it?" I smirked "you like it hard? You've only been a girl for a bit and you're already begging for it like a slut."

"Please!" she begged slamming her ass back into me, her swollen clit slapping around "Just don't slow down."

I dug my fingers into her ass, started being more aggressive in our doggie style position, slowly drawing nearer to my climax.

"MISTY!" She screamed out as her pussy spasmed "I've never felt like this before! OHHH!"

"That's it!" I moaned "Have your first orgasm from getting fucked! Get ready because I'm about to cum inside you!"

I gave her a few more thrusts and felt my cock tingle.

"Yes…Oh…NIDORINO!" I yelled as I pumped my cum into her.

Having thoroughly broken in my two new girls I had them change back to Pokemon form and I headed back to camp.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty goes shopping and evolves someone.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Inferno- Charizard

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Sorry for the inconvenience." I said walking with the clerk "I've never done this before."

"It's fine." The woman smiled "I'm just surprised that a girl as beautiful as you has never needed a bra before, you do have some large breasts."

"Well they're new, I had a bit of a growth spurt recently." I sighed.

"It's natural." She said measuring my chest "I'll be back in one moment."

I stood before the mirror and looked at myself. I reached up and cupped my breast.

"I can't believe I really have breasts…" I whispered.

 _Why did they start growing so suddenly…the only thing that changed was…the milk?_

"Here you go." The clerk said bringing in an undergarment "One C-cup bra."

"Thank you."

"Do you need help."

"I know how to put it on." I smiled "I just wasn't sure how to measure."

I put my arms through and clipped the back "Much better."

 _I feel a lot better with this on, feels cool to actually wear a bra for once._

I paid for the garment and went back to where we were staying. On my way back Ash was I the middle of training.

 _Seems like he's aiming for the top, all he does is train._

"Now Charmeleon us Flamethrower!"

"BAHHHH!" the lizard started breathing fire.

"Hmm?" I looked back "No way!"

Charmeleon was evolving! Large wings and a bigger body formed and Charizard.

"Come now." I said walking up to the lizard "I need to see the new you."

I went inside with Char and she changed into her Pokegirl form, she still looked like Charmeleon but got to work stroking me.

"I'm excited now too." She shivered "Let's do it!"

She gave me a soft handy, her big breasts jiggling as her arm stroked.

"Yeah….that's it, I'm about to…OHHH!"

I started to climax, covering Char in transforming cum. She glowed and started to evolve into her final form.

She grew taller, her orange hair descended all the way down to her ass, which was plumping up nicely, on her back two big wings sprouted and on her head small little horns grew. But the best change was to her bust which ballooned into two huge G-cup titties.

"AW YES!" She screamed "I'm fucking Sexy!"

"Not bad." I said poking her chest.

"Stop wasting time." She said pushing me down "Fuck me now!"

"Aggressive." I smirked.

"I'm sick of losing you to Ashley and Raichu, Now that I'm the sexy one I'll be ravaging you."

Charizard wrapped her big tits around my cock and started shaking her tits.

"How's this?!"

"They're big and warm." I moaned.

"Good." She smirked "I love these huge jugs I have now."

"Do you?"

"Seems you're bigger too." She said looking at my bra clad tits."

"Yeah I'm a growing girl." I smiled "Oh…that's good."

"You like it, your big cock between my big tits." She smirked "Cum for me, shower my new tits with your steamy cum."

"Ho…Oh…HAAAA!" I moaned as I started shooting my cum all over her big soft tits.

"NOW!" Charizard pushed me down, her wings flapping "Let me ride you!"

She slammed her bouncy ass on my cock and started riding me.

"Oh yeah that's it!" she moaned as she rode me "My tits are flopping all over!"

"It's hypnotizing." I said watching them bounce "And I can feel mine wobbling a little too!"

"Yeah I can see it." She said reaching down and pinching my nipples "they're not ass great and powerful as mine but they're okay."

"Man you've gotten kinda proud of your body." I smirked holding her hips.

"Well the sexiest has no reason to feel shame about a sexy frame."

Charizard grinded her body against my cock, she laid down and smother the top half of my body with her jugs. She kept rolling her hips, making her ass jiggle as it slammed down.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm so close!" Charizard moaned.

"Me…too…" I hissed "Cum with me!"

"Ha…OH…MISTY!"

I felt Charizard clamp up and I gave her a few more thrusts as I prepared to climax.

"Ha…ha…OHH!" I moaned as I started jizzing inside of her, pumping her full of cum.

I pulled out and the two of us laid down.

"This is so unfair!" A voice said "How come you get to be that sexy?!"

"Are you jealous?" Charizard said pushing her chest into Raichu.

"Hmph…no…"

The two mashed their chests together and I just laughed.

 _We've still got plenty of time till the League…I wonder who will be my next girl…_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Can't guarantee a chapter tomorrow, I've got homework and a bit of a "Headache"**

 **Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Quack- Psyduck

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Oh yeah…that's nice." I moaned as I stroked myself.

There were girls around I just felt like having some Misty Time.

"Haa…" I sighed as I felt myself about to orgasm.

"Oh…Oh…OHHH!" I moaned.

I had a sweet orgasm and then I started hearing noises. I opened my eyes and saw that Psyduck was now transforming.

"You let yourself out again didn't you." I sighed "God your stupid…well this was inevitable to go on…transform."

Psyduck became a tall slender woman with large C-cup breasts, a nice round butt, sexy legs, long blonde hair with a sexy black tuft on the bangs.

"Oh…I'm a human girl…man that transforming gave me a headache."

"That's it." I sighed.

"Hmm? Oh…it's nice I guess."

 _She's just as boring in human form…_

"Well do you wanna have sex?" I asked.

"Sure I guess." Psyduck sighed.

I had her kneel "Suck."

"Fine…"

She brushed her hair back and took my dick into her mouth.

"Oh…your mouth feels good." I moaned.

"Thanks…" she sighed.

Psyduck gave me a nice slow blowjob. She licked and sucked all over, never increasing her speed just going slow.

"Oh yeah…that's it." I moaned "I'm gonna cum even though this is a weak suck."

"Cool…'

Psyduck took a big long lick of my cock and I moaned.

"Oh yeah…that's it, here it comes!"

"Yay…"

"OHHHH!" I busted a nut all over Psyduck's face, covering it in cum.

"It's sticky." She said licking her lips.

"No point in waiting" I said laying on top of her and caressing her thigh "Let's fuck."

"Yeah…sounds good."

I rolled my hips and pushed my dick into Psyduck.

"Oh…that's nice." She moaned "Do it…plow me."

"You didn't even have to ask." I said as I moved my hips.

I started thrusting into my Pokemon, making her moan my name.

"Oh Misty…this is wonderful…I love being this close to you!"

"I love you too!" I moaned as I slammed my hips down "I know I say mean stuff all the time but I really do care, I've wanted to change you for so long!"

"I'm glad this finally happened!" she moaned "I can't…hold in."

"Get ready…I'm gonna fill you with cum!" I moaned "PSYDUCK!"

I started pumping cum into Psyduck, filling her with hot seed.

"Wanna keep going?" I whispered.

"Yeah…"

"How about I fill your other hole?" I teased.

"Sounds…hot."

I moved up a bit and started to push my cock into Psyduck's ass, my cum being used like lube.

"Oh damn…I feel so stuffed." Psyduck said "Your cock…is up my ass!"

"It's…really tight." I grunted as I stared thrusting "But it's so warm."

I started pumping my cock into Psyduck's ass. The cushy feeling of my waist slamming into her bouncy butt felt so good, and the motions of my slightly jiggling chest only made it better.

Psyduck and I did Anal for a while before I started to feel her hole closing down on me.

"This is it!" she yelled "Misty I'm…I'm…I'M CUMMING!"

"UGH!" I groaned "Oh it's so tight…PSYDUCK!"

I started shooting ropes of cum into the sexy duck, filling her ass with cum.

I pulled out, my cum leaking out of her ass.

"This was nice." I said hugging the girl, our C-cup boobs squish together.

"Yeah…really nice." She smiled back

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty Finds some of Team Rocket's leftovers.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **PS- I need to find my Pokemon Fu again so the story is taking a week or so off, I kinda burnt myself out with Misty the last few days.**


	18. Chapter 18: Tongue - Lickitung

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Hmm…" I hummed walking around the town "I'm bored."

The last day or so had been kinda boring, Ash was always training for the Pokemon league and I was just…left with nothing to do.

I was relaxing when I looked up and noticed a Pokemon wandering around.

"What's a Lickitung doing out here?" I wondered.

From far off it was looking at me. I had only ever seen one Lickitung, it belonged to Jessie. I stood up and walked over the Pokemon, it didn't shy away.

"Do you know me?" I asked it "Are you…?"

It just nodded.

"How'd you get out here?" I wondered.

An idea came to mind.

"Come with me, I know a way to make you answer all my questions.

I had the lizard….thing…follow me back to me room where I stripped down and started stroking.

"Okay…" I moaned biting my lip "Here it comes!"

I shot off a few ropes of cum and Lickitung started to change into a Pokegirl. A tall curvy body formed, shoulder length pink hair, D-cup breasts and a nice round booty on pale skin..

"Whoa…this is insane." The girl said looking at herself.

"Glad ya like it." I said "Now why don't you tell me what you were doing wandering around by yourself?"

Lickitung explained that Team Rocket didn't need her any more so she just left.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." I frowned "Why don't you stay with me?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you can be my Pokemon now."

"I…thanks." She blushed.

I walked up and hugged her "It's my pleasure…speaking of pleasure."

I grabbed her chin and kissed her lips softly.

"Misty." The girl moaned "Let me take care of you."

She made me lay back on the bed. Lickitung opened her mouth and showed something she had retained from her Pokemon form, a long, thick tongue, it reached down into her cleavage it was so long.

She got between my legs, moved my cock out of the way and started shoving her tongue into me.

"HAAA!" I moaned "That's incredible!"

Her masterful tongue went into my hole and then back out to lick the underside of my testicles.

"Oh Lickitung." I moaned.

"You like it, my expert tongue?" she asked as she ravaged my body with her mouth.

"It's incredible, I've never felt anything like it!" I screamed.

"You taste so good." She said as her tongue wrapped around my clit and squeezed it.

Her tongue snaked up and stated stroking my cock.

"Oh yes, Lickitung that's divine!" I moaned "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…OHHH!"

I started orgasming, shooting out cum from my cock and juices from my pussy. I didn't waste any time and pulled Lickitung on top of me and immediately inserted myself into her.

"HA! MISTY!" she moaned as I started thrusting.

I dug my fingers into her cute butt and started slamming into her. Lickitung was moaning as my cock plunged deeper and deeper into her pussy.

"Yes Harder!" she begged.

"I'm not slowing down." I growled as our chests pushed together.

The two of us grinded against each other, both of us drawing closer and closer to an orgasm.

"So close!" Lickitung begged.

"I'm gonna do it!" I moaned.

"Ha…Ha…OHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

Lickitung tightened up and I lost all control and started cumming inside of her.

Rope after rope shot out and filled the Pokegirl's pussy, we laid back on the bed, relaxing in the afterglow.

"So you'll stay?" I asked.

"I can't leave after that." Lickitung laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty stops by a Pokemon Center.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Joy and Jenny

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Man waiting for the Pokemon League to start sure is boring." I sighed sitting around the Pokemon Center "Ash better go pretty far in the tournament and make this worth my time."

"Having another relaxing day Misty?"

"Oh hey Nurse Joy." I said looking up "Yup, nothing new happening today."

"I'm sure things will pick up soon." She laughed.

Another problem with all of Ash's training was that he was keeping his whole team to himself, in other words I had to stick to my own team to relieve myself.

"Hey Nurse Joy, I noticed you don't have a Chansey here." I said.

"Oh I we used to but it got transferred to a different Center, same thing happened to the Local Officer Jenny's Growlithe."

"Oh…that's too bad." I said.

 _Hmmm…I wonder._

"Would you like to help me with something?" I said standing up.

"Sure how can I help?" she asked.

"Let's head back to your office." I said "Call Officer Jenny as well, I think I have a way to help the two of you."

Joy did as instructed and soon the nurse and the officer were waiting for me.

"How exactly are you supposed to help us?" Jenny asked.

"Well." I smiled "You both don't have Pokemon right, well I have a big thing to tell you…"

I unbuttoned my shorts and started to tell the two what I was capable of, they took my flashing surprisingly well.

"You're saying you want to turn the two of us into…half human half Pokemon?"

"That was my idea yeah." I shrugged "I'm looking for sex and you two are looking for a little extra help with your jobs, why not engage in some mutually beneficial relations."

"Well it would be an interesting study." Nurse Joy hummed.

"I won't believe it unless I see it." Jenny said getting on her knees before me "Screw it let's try."

"I think it's best for me if we go one at a time, since Jenny's in position she can start." I said "I'm ready when you are."

Jenny wasted no time stroking me to an nice boner, her hands were soft her strong, I was enjoying it.

"That's it…nice and easy." I moaned "You've got me nice and hard."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Jenny blushed.

"Baby we're gonna do so much more." I smirked.

The police officer kept jacking me off and soon I was ready to blow.

"Oh boy…here it comes!" I moaned "get ready!"

"OHHH!" I groaned as I shot a few ropes of spunk into Jenny's face.

"UCK!" Jenny spat as the cum got in her eyes "But I…I…OHHH GOD!"

Jenny's body slowly began to change, her hair lengthened slightly and took on a more black tint, a few strands even turned orange, her breasts started to grow larger, gradually bursting out of her uniform, bouncing around before her new F-cups settled down on her chest, her butt would round out some before a long white tail formed on her backside. Slight white fur grew around her neck, wrists and ankles, her nails got sharp like claws and her body looked generally more toned.

"Grrrr…" Jenny growled as her teeth became sharp "rah…rah…AROOOO!"

Jenny howled as her body finished transforming into an Arcanine girl.

"I feel so different." Jenny said cupping one of her breasts "I…kinda like it."

"I'm glad, Joy are you ready?"

"Sure." The pink haired woman said kneeling down.

She licked her lips to lube them up before she started to suck on my erect dick.

"Oh I'm getting turned on already." I groaned "Your mouth is to die for Joy."

Nearby Jenny was rubbing her clit with her now claw like fingernails.

"MMMMM." Joy hummed as she sucked me off.

"Yes…I'm already so close." I grunted "Joy…get ready to change!"

I felt my balls tingle and then start to shoot cum into Joy's mouth, she eagerly swallowed it.

"OHHH!" Joy moaned "I feel it!"

Joy's body began to grow and change. Her breasts were the first thing to start expanding. Gradually her hair lengthened slightly and her ears changed into strange pronged like sets. It was clear what she was becoming, a Nurse's favorite Pokemon.

"Ohh…ugh!" Joy groaned suddenly "I don't…I feel so…UHHH!"

Joy's stomach seemed to be bulging out a bit, her thighs were also appearing to get thicker.

"OHH!" Joy moaned as her cheeks became a little chubby "What's….happening?!"

Joy's whole body seemed to be rounding out, her stomach had a clear layer of fat on it, her thighs were thick and her face and cheeks were chubby.

"Ohhh…" Joy groaned standing up slowly "I feel so strange."

"I wasn't expecting that." I said "I mean I figured you'd get to be a Chansey, but I wasn't expecting you to get so…"

"Fat?" Joy said patting her stomach "Neither was I…but it actually feels kinda nice."

"Well let's stop sitting around." Jenny growled walking up to her two pals "I'm hot."

"Yes!" I screamed as she pushed me down and immediately started riding my cock.

"OH YEAH!" Jenny howled as she bounced up and down on my cock, her tits slapping around.

I help her hips as she rode my cock. Jenny seemed to have gotten more aggressive since she gained her new form. Her wolf like personality was making her ride me like a beast. Her tits were smacking around and my hips were actually in slight pain from the force of the slams.

"Yeah…yeah…YEAH!" Jenny roared as her walls grabbed onto my cock.

"OH BABY!" I moaned as I felt myself start to climax.

I released inside of Jenny and she was quick to climb off my dick. I looked over, the now pudgy Joy was waving me over, asking me to stick my dick between her huge soft thighs.

"Hooo…" I moaned as I slowly pushed into her.

"It's inside me." Joy moaned "Feels so good."

"Do you like your new form?" I asked "Sorry if you don't like it, I can't control what happens."

"No it's fine." Joy said as her stomach shook from each of my thrusts "It actually feels really nice."

"Glad you like it." I said as my cock pushed deep into her.

"Misty…I don't' think I can hold out…I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Yeah me too." I grunted "Cum with me."

I thrusted into her a few more times.

"OH…OH…OHHHH!" we both moaned as we orgasmed together.

I pulled out of Joy, my cum dripping out of her.

"Well this was nice you two." I smiled "I'm glad I could help you out."

"Thank you Misty." The both smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Tail Splitter.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Royal- Ninetales

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Man I hope they finish up the League soon." I sighed "You think so too right Vulpix?"

"Vul." The fox nodded.

Somehow I had ended up babysitting Brock's team while he tried to hit it off with the ladies. SO since I had nothing to do I took to exploring the forest again. A little ways through our trip Vulpix skipped off into a cave.

"Slow down." I said "Wait for me."

I walked through the dark cave and found Vulpix staring at some sort of glowing gem.

"Is that…?" I wondered.

"Ha!" Vulpix placed a paw on the stone and began to glow.

 _It is…it's a fire stone!_

Vulpix started to evolve and soon an elegant Ninetales was before me. She quickly became a Pokegirl and started begging me to evolve her other form into a Ninetales.

"Okay relax." I said taking my cock out and allowing her to suck it.

"Sorry, I'm just dying to see how beautiful I'll become."

I rolled my head back and moaned as the cute red head sucked me off, making me beg to cum as she licked my balls with her tongue.

"Yeah that's is…oh…get ready." I moaned as I felt my testicles tingle.

"OHHHH!" I moaned as I shot off ropes of cum that splattered onto Vulpix, cuasing her to start becoming a Ninetales Pokegirl.

Her hair grew long and white, as did her furry ears, her breasts puffed up to nice round E-cups, her tails split and soon there were nine long fuzzy length. The best change of all came by her tails, her butt ballooned to a big size, looking like a shelf that would shake with every step.

"Well this is wonderful." Ninetales said looking over her body "Just as gorgeous as I expected."

"Yeah you look fantastic." I smiled.

"Hmm?" she hummed "Oh yes, you…"

She looked at her nails "Don't stare at me like that, it's annoying."

"Huh?"

"I may be beautiful, but I'm not some model for you to gawk you futanari slut."

"What'd you just call me."

"Let's face it dear." She said walking up to me, her big as shaking with each step "I'm certainly too good for you, I'm more beautiful, more desirable and all around more woman than you'll ever be."

"Care to test that theory?" I growled.

"Why would I waste my time with you dearie." She smirked.

I reached around and slapped her huge ass.

"HAA!" she gasped "How dare you!"

I wrestled her down and forced her into a doggie position.

"You may look more woman but im more than enough for a bitch like you." I smirked.

"What are you…AHHH!" she screamed as I pushed my cock into her fat ass "How dare you violate me as such!"

"Aw get off your high horse." I said as I started fucking her "a few cup sizes and some extra tails and suddenly you think you're the queen of Kanto."

"I am gorgeous." She said "They should bow to my beauty."

"Shut it." I said slapping her ass as I pounded it "I'm still in charge here got it."

"UGH!" she groaned "…bitch."

"You're the bitch." I laughed as I felt my chest jiggle a little.

 _Even though I grew recently everyone is always bigger than me…_

I grinded my cock against Ninetales for a while, stimulating her insides.

"Yeah…I'm so close." I groaned "Get ready for my cum you gorgeous bitch!"

"Don't you dare cum in my ass!" she growled.

"TOO LATE!" I moaned as I started pumping rope after rope of jizz into her tight ass.

I pulled out and started down at the exhausted Ninetales.

"So we're clear who's in charge right."

"Fine…" she mumbled "I've still got bigger tits though."

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- With the Pokemon league over Misty and the others start to head for Ash's home town, but along the way another Evolution occurs.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **PS- I'm probably gonna do a chapter with Ash's Mom, but I need a Pokemon for her to become, leave a suggestion (Preferably from Kanto or Johto and something we won't likely do in the future, i.e. don't suggest a Pokemon you know Ash catches later.)**


	21. Chapter 21: Evo

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"HAA M-Misty! Please!"

"What's the matter?" I said as I sucked on Ashley's big lactating breasts "I'm just getting a drink. You've starved me out all week while you were competing."

It was a bright new day and as soon as the sun was up I had Ash transform so I could get a nice drink of her milk. All in all Ash had finished in the top 16, not bad for his first league.

"Oh by the way." I said pushing Ashley on to her back "I know some of your team evolved."

She gulped "Yes…"

"You'll treat me won't you?" I smirked "I know they'll want to as well."

"Sure." Ash nodded.

"Well before that, it's been ages since I got with you." I said stripping down "You haven't even seen my newly grown breasts, I actually have some tits now."

"They're still kinda small." She mumbled.

"TSK!" I hissed "I'll show you small!"

I quickly inserted my cock into Ash and started fucking her. I gently rolled my hips, as my body hit hers, her big milk filled tits would wobble around.

I reached over towards Ash's bag and let one of his Pokemon out.

"Get ready, once I start to cum I'm gonna evolve you two." I said.

"I've been looking forward to it." Pidgeotto smiled taking a seat next to Ash and kissing her.

"Can't wait!" Bulbasaur giggled going to her trainer's other side.

"MHM!" Ashley moaned as she kissed her Pokemon "…Moo…"

"I gets me so hard to hear you make such sexy noises." I said "You're such a sexy babe Ash."

"T-thanks." She moaned "I…I kinda like it."

"Hmm?" I asked as I kept thrusting into her.

"Being a girl sometimes… makes me feel good." She moaned "I almost wish I could be like this more often."

"Oh…thinking about that makes me so horny!" I said "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…!"

I pulled out of Ash and started stroking my cock near Pidgeotto and Bulbasaur

"Yes…yes…OHHH FUCK YEAH!"

I shot out a few good ropes of my transforming jizz, all of them landing on Pidgeotto and her partner, starting their Pokegirl evolution.

Pidgeotto moaned as her body went through a metamorphosis; her breasts grew into E-cups. Her tail feathers lengthened, her hair grew longer, turned golden but still kept a few sexy pink highlights. Pidgeotto was officially a Pidgeot, and she looked smoking hot.

Bulbasaur on the other hand had some more expansive developments as she became and Ivysaur. Her breasts grew into nice round DD cups, her as jiggled and rounded out nicely, her shoulder length forest green hair grew down to about her mid back, the green tint of her skin got a little darker, in addition to all this the bulb on her back, the only remaining piece of her Pokemon form, opened up into a bright pink flower.

"You two look gorgeous." I said.

"I feel even sexier." Ivysaur said "I see why the others liked it so much…and I've still got one more to go."

"So this is how I'll end." Pidgeot said cupping her big tits "I can grow used to this."

"So who's going first?" I asked.

"I will." Pidgeot said "Ivy can have her fun with Ash."

I looked over and the green haired girl was having Ash turn back to a male so she could suck on his big dick.

 _God I forgot it's so big._

Pidgeot and I made out for a bit before I laid back and she straddled my hips, slowly lowering her body on to my dick.

"Ohh….that's good." She moaned as she adjusted to having me in her before slowly starting to move her body up and down, riding my cock.

"Damn, you look so good, look at those tits shake." I grunted as she rode my cock.

I looked over, Ash was moaning as, like me, he was laying back with a Pokegirl riding his dick. I put my hands on Pidgeot's hips and started moaning with Ash as we let the two Pokegirls ride our big cocks. Pidgeot and Ivysaur's tits were both slapping around as they rode us, my own small bust shaking slightly as Pidgeot slammed her ass down on me.

"HA!" I moaned "I can't take much more!"

"I'm so close!" Ivysaur yelped "Ash's cock is just so big."

"AAAHHH!" Ash suddenly yelled as I saw him start cumming in the Pokegirl.

"Please Misty." Pidgeot said "Cum with me."

"Okay…here we go…HA!"

"MISTY!"

"PIDGEOT!"

I felt my balls tighten and start to shoot cum into the bird girl. Once we were all finished with our orgasms Ivysaur and Pidgeot switched partners, the green skinned girl began to ride me and the bird started wrapping her tits around Ash's huge penis.

"So big I don't know if it will fit." Pidgeot smirked as she started going down on Ash "You're so impressive Ash."

"HA!" he groaned.

"That's it…nice and hard." I smiled as Ivy started grinding her ass down on my cock "She's right Ash you are impressive, you've got a huge cock, and you're still young so I bet it's still growing to. Not to mention your female form has huge boobs to, you're lucky."

"I…I guess." He blushed as his Pokemon sucked him off "I don't think I'm very special but if you say I'm big…"

The two of us stopped our conversation as the girls kept pleasuring us, it wasn't long till Ivysaur's bounces were getting rougher and Pidgeot was sucking even faster, it was their way of saying they were eager for cum.

"AH!" Ash suddenly yelped as her grabbed the sheets of the bed "I'm….GAHHHH!"

I saw his big cock twitch and then Pidgeot started making gagging noises as she struggled to take in all the cum that was shooting out.

"Yeah!" I grunted "Ivy I'm gonna…"

"Do it!" she begged "Fill me up!"

Watching Ash bust a nut inside his Pokémon's mouth was what pushed me over the edge. I felt my body welling up with pleasure and desire and soon I was starting to climax.

"OH IVYSAUR!" I moaned as I started cumming inside the girl.

"MISTY!" she screamed in pleasure.

The four of us went a few more rounds, Ash fucked all three of us, I fucked all three of them, it was a good night.

"So…" I panted as I laid in the bed playing with Ashley's big knockers "What are we gonna do now, you're done in the Pokemon league?"

"I was gonna go home." She said "I heard there are other regions out there, I'd like to see them some day."

"Hmm…sounds interesting, I'd hate to lose most of my girls…maybe I'll join you."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me an questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- People have been asking for a chapter featuring a legendary…well what about 3?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **PS- Misty is being added to the schedule and will be updated every Thursday.**


	22. Chapter 22: Birds of a Feather

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

We had stopped walking for the day and made camp, everything was going as normal, but in the middle of the night I felt myself stirring and drawn to the forest. As I walked through the tree I couldn't help but notice the air felt off, like…something was strange.

When I got to a clearing I knew what was causing the problem, and I couldn't believe what it was, I was convinced I was dreaming, but I pinched myself a few times…I was definably awake.

In the center of the forest where three birds…three legendary birds. Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos.

 _The three legendary birds all in one place…why?_

"Caw?"

"Oh crap." I gulped as Articuno looked over where I was.

"Umm…hi." I said stepping out "Sorry if I'm intruding on a private meeting."

The three birds all looked at me.

 _You…you're the one._

"Did you just."

The three suddenly started to glow.

 _No way!_

The three birds suddenly transformed into beautiful Pokegirls. Articuno was tall, had long, silky, straight, dark blue hair, large J-cup breasts, and wide hips. She looked to be the leader of the three, giving off an aura of maturity.

Moltres was bustier than Articuno, sporting a set of massive K-cups. Her body appeared more muscular, her back was covered by long wavy red hair that looked like the flames of the bird she truly was. In terms of personality, Moltres looked to be the serious type, taking no flack but not sweating the small stuff.

Zapdos appeared to be the most rambunctious of the group, sporting wild spiky blonde hair, h-cup breasts and tan skin.

Oh and there was one more important thing about the three birds…

They all had dicks, cocks of various sizes, Zapdos had the largest, than Moltres and finally Articuno had the smallest.

"You…you three have human forms?" I said stunned by the three naked women before.

"Of course we do." Articuno said "Don't you know how long we've been around?"

"To think though." Moltres said sizing me up "That there are still Futanari in the world."

"We thought you all died off years ago." Zapdos laughed "This is sweet!"

"Calm down." Moltres sighed.

"Oh come on sis." The lightning bird smirked "I'm just having fun. You're such a stick in the mud."

"Don't call me a stick in the mud when you have stick that actually gets stuck in the mud." Moltres huffed.

"You're just jeloues." Zapdos cackled again "Ain't ya thunder tits!"

"Both of you knock it off." Articuno said "I'm sure our guests has many questions, don't you Misty."

"You know my name?"

"We've been watching you for a while now." Moltres explained "Ever since you first converted that Pikachu."

"You've been on a bit of a war path these last few months." Zapdos said "Lots of converts…good job sexy."

"You guys know so much…" I said stunned "What am I?"

"You're a futanari silly." Articuno said "There used to be a lot more of you a few centuries back but the odds of someone with Futanari genes passing them along are somewhat slim."

"We had thought you to all be extinct." Moltres said "We were quite pleased to see the opposite was true."

"Wait so why does my semen change Pokemon into Pokegirls?" I asked.

The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't even know that." Articuno said.

"Not trying to ask a lot of questions, but why do you three have penises, no other Pokegirl I've seen has them, I mean Nidorino has that engorged clit, but that's not a dick like those."

"We're called legendary for a reason." Moltres said "Those chosen Pokemon that are one of a kind, in both Pokemon and Pokegirl form."

"I see…I suppose it's just one of nature's mysteries, futanari are strange for sure." I said "So why are you three here?"

"We've seen you having your fun for a while now." Articuno smiled.

"We figured maybe it was time for us to jump on in." Zapdos laughed "So wadda you say? You wanna get nasty with us?"

I just blushed.

"Zapdos don't be so vulgar." Articuno sighed.

"Come on now." I giggled a bit lifting my top up "If you have been watching me you didn't even need to ask."

"That's what I like to see." Zapdos said licking her lips and walking up to me "I've been waiting to take you for a spin, it's been ages since I got a good fuck, we're gonna blow your mind babe."

"Of course…" Moltres looked over her shoulder at me "You'll be the one blowing us to start."

"You two…" Articuno sighed again "All you two care about is having sex."

"You know you like it." Zapdos said in her wild laugh.

"Join us sister." Moltres said getting closer to me.

"I was never going to pass up on this, just saying you two shouldn't jump to sex right away." The blue bird said standing before me.

I got on my knees and the three legendary birds presented their cocks to me.

"Three big dicks at once." I smiled "I hope I can handle it."

I knew I could take them all individually, but doing all three at once was gonna be impossible, Zapdos was just too thick. Weighing my options I decided to lean forward and start to suck off Zapdos while I stroked her sisters' cocks with my hands.

"Oh yeah that's nice." Zapdos groaned "I knew you'd be able to handle my big dick."

"Mmmmm." I moaned as I bobbed my head.

"Her hands work like a charm." Moltres said.

"She's very skilled." Articuno moaned.

I looked up to see their blushing faces as I pleasured them, I couldn't even see their heads passed their huge tits.

 _Man I want a pair like those…_

I kept bobbing my head and sucking on Zapdos' thick cock, Zapdos was having her fun bouncing one of Moltres' tits around, Articuno was rolling her eyes at her two sisters' ministrations.

"You're doing excellent Misty." The blue bird moaned "I haven't felt this good in decades."

"It's a stellar return to form." Moltres groaned "Just a little more and we can cum."

"Get ready to drink it all down." Zapdos grunted.

I kept bobbing my head, making all three moan my name and beg for a release.

"Hmmmm…" I moaned against Zapdos pulsing cock.

"Ha…ha…OHHHH!" Zapdos and the two other birds moaned.

"UGH!" Moltres grunted.

"HAAAA!" Articuno sighed as she started cumming.

The three bird girls blasted me with cum, filling my mouth and covering my face.

"Incredible." I smiled through the jizz.

"You really are incredible!" Zapdos screamed.

"Calm down." Articuno sighed in annoyance.

"You are so annoying sometimes." Moltres sighed.

"I got first dibs on the girl." Zapdos said taking my hands and pushing me down to the floor.

"Knock your socks off." Articuno groaned in frustration.

"Well don't hold back okay." The thunder bird said straddling my hips.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said as she slowly lowered herself down onto my cock.

Zapdos groaned as she adjusted to having me inside her before she started slamming her body up and down. Her big tits slapped around, as did her fat cock. I put my hands on her tender thighs as she rolled her body. Nearby Articuno had somehow ended up thrusting into Moltres.

I smirked as I watched those to fucking, my eyes were quickly drawn back to Zapdos and her bouncing bosom.

"Yeah, that's it, fuck me!" Zapdos begged "Don't stop!"

"I'm not." I grunted as I lifted my hips to meet her thrusts.

The two of us rubbed out bodies together, I started intensely at Zapdos jiggling bust, it was making me beg to cum.

"Zapdos…I can't…hold on!"

"Do it!" she begged as her cock slapped around "Cum for me!"

"OH…Oh…OHHHH!" I screamed as I started cumming.

"YESSSS!" Zapdos screamed as she climaxed and her own cock shot off a few ropes of jizz.

"Oh baby…" Zapdos moaned falling off me "That was sweet."

"I will be going next." Moltres said laying on her back "Come, I don't have all day."

I got set up between her thighs, preparing to enter her.

"Ohh…that's the spot." She moaned as I slowly entered her recently fucked pussy, it was warm and welcoming, like a soothing campfire.

I started rocking my hips, slamming into Moltres' body, making her massive chest jiggle around.

"Oh baby." I moaned as I reached forward and dug my fingers into the soft tit flesh of the fire birds warm body.

"Oh not bad, you truly have a magnificent cock." She moaned as I fucked her.

"I'm not going to wait any longer." Articuno said pressing her heavy breasts against my back and slowly pushing her cock into my waiting pussy.

"Ohh!" I gasped "that's big!"

The three of us grinded against each other, I was surprised Zapdos wasn't joining in, but she was a little tired and was taking a break from sex.

I kept fucking with the other birds, their big tits shaking and my thinner body pinned between them. Moltres big tits overwhelmed mine and Articuno was holding my tightly from behind.

"Yes Misty, you so tight." The blue bird moaned "I can't take this."

"You're making me heat up!" Moltres screamed "Come on…cum in me!"

"Yes…please…all of us…at once." I begged.

The three of us moaned together and prepared to cum, thrusting faster and faster, our bodies shaking more and more, release was coming.

"I…I…"

"MISTYYYY!" the two birds moaned as the came with me.

"OHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I blew my load inside of Moltres.

"Ha…ha…ha…that was wonderful." I moaned laying on my back.

"Indeed it was." Articuno smiled.

"You are an excellent Lover." Moltres nodded.

"The best around." Zapdos laughed.

"So what will you do now?" Articuno asked.

"I'm planning on visiting Johto with my friend Ash." I explained "I hear there are all sorts of new Pokemon there."

"There are." Moltres said "I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun."

"Well if you even need us just call." Articuno said "We will come to your side if you need it."

As I laid with the three for a while I had fun playing with their large chests.

"Someone's a little jealous." Zapdos laughed.

"Sorry, I've always wanted big breasts." I smiled "Although I did go up a cup size Recenlty."

"Futanari were known for being well endowed." Moltres said "I believe you are still growing."

"She's defiantly bigger than when we started watching her." Articuno said.

We chatted for a bit but soon it was time for my new friends to depart, Articuno and Moltres were quick to transform and fly off into the night.

"Hey Misty." Zapdos said preparing to return to her Pokemon form "You want big tits right."

"Kinda…" I blushed.

"Well if you want them, keep chugging down on the cowgirl's fat tits." She said "It's got nutrients in it that are sure to help you out."

She transformed and flew off into the sky.

 _Jeez we were out here all night, the sun is almost rising._

I started walking back towards camp, licking my lips.

 _I'm suddenly a little thirsty._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Just outside of Pallet Town, under the light of the moon, Misty loves two of her Pokemon.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Moonlight- NidoKing & Queen

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"I am a lucky lady." I smirked as I sat naked in a chair and drank a glass of Ashley Milk.

I had managed to come across two great stones…two Moon stones, and I knew just how I was going to use them.

I was already stroking my cock while I prepared for what I was hoping would be a fun night.

"Nidorina! Nidorino!"

The pink and blue Pokemon popped up before me, they seemed eager to have fun.

"You two look excited." I said holding up the stones "Let's get started."

I tapped them both with the stones and they began to evolve into a Nidoking and Nidoqueen respectively. After that they changed to their Pokegirl forms, waiting for me to evolve that side of them as well.

"Please Misty, I can't wait to see the new me." Nidorina begged.

"I'm curious what will happen as well." Rhino nodded.

"Relax you two." I said stroking myself "I'll be ready soon."

In order to help me along the two started licking at my crotch, tickling my balls with their tongues.

"Oh yeah girls that's it…get ready, I'm gonna explode!"

"Misty~"

"Do it Misty~"

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I started blasting the two with cum.

"YES!"

"I feel it!"

The two Pokegirls suddenly glowed and began to evolve.

Nidorina went first, gaining her Nidoqueen form. She got taller, even more curvier and her breasts ballooned into two huge H-cups.

Nidorino started to become a Nidoking, her body got taller, more muscular and toned, her breasts started to grow into F-cups and her ass rounded out nicely as well, finally her already engorged clit twitched and got thicker and longer, looking ripe for insertion into someone.

"Not bad at all." I smiled cupping one of Nidoqueen's big tits.

"I feel so sexy." Nidoqueen smiled "Look at the size of my breasts."

"What about you, how do you feel?" I asked looking at Nidoking and her swollen clit.

"Even though my clitoris has gotten bigger…" she blushed looking at her own big breasts "I only feel more feminine."

"You two both look so good." I said licking my lips "I can't wait to get in you."

"Well then don't wait." Nidoqueen said laying on her back, her breasts shaking around like jelly.

I just laughed "If you insist."

I got set up between her legs and slowly pushed into her sweet pussy. She let out a guttural moan as I pushed my cock into her and started thrusting my hips forward, Nidoqueen's big breasts started to wobble and even my own breasts jiggled bit by bit.

 _They are getting bigger…might need a new bra soon?_

As I thrusted into Nidoqueen I nudged Nidoking over so I could start playing with her body, grapping handfuls of her big tits and flicking her long clit with my tongue.

"OHHH!" she gasped "It's gotten even more sensitive!"

"My whole body is more sensitive!" Nidoqueen moaned as I rolled my body against her, she reached up to grab her breasts and stop their shaking "These things feel so good, big and bouncy!"

"You both look perfect." I smirked as I kept plowing her.

I dug my fingers into Nidoking's boobs as I rolled my body against Nidoqueen, I was drawing closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Yes…so good." I moaned "Here it comes!"

"OHHHHH!"

"MISTY!"

I started jizzing inside Nidoqueen, before quickly pulling out and sliding right into Nidoking who quickly began to moan and beg for more.

"Misty please don't stop!" she begged "Fuck me, fuck me harder!"

Nidoqueen recovered from her climax and started playing with her partner's clit, flicking it, stroking it and licking it, making Nidoking melt into pleasure even faster.

"So good, don't stop, please fuck me!" she begged "This feels so good, this body make my feel the best!"

"Yeah that's it." I grunted as I pounded her "you're so sexy, so hot!"

"Go on Misty." Nidoqueen teased "Cum in her cute pussy."

"Yeah…I can feel her getting tighter." I hissed "You're about to…"

"OHHHHAAA!" Nidoking started to climax right there and made it almost impossible to hang on.

"YES! YES! YESSSS!" I screamed as I started cumming inside the girl.

I pulled out of her, my cum leaking out. I laid down with the two, my hands on their tits.

"That was swell." I smiled "Get some rest, we only need to walk a little more to get to Pallet town in the morning."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty unleashes Ash's Mom's wild side.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Mother- Delia

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"So this is Pallet Town." I hummed "Nice place."

Ash and I had parted ways with Brock in the last town and were now in his hometown, we headed right for his house so he could say hi to his mom.

"Mom I'm home!" Ash yelled pushing the door open.

"Oh Ash honey it's great to see you." A woman said walking around a corner wall "Oh who's this?"

"Hi I'm Misty, I'm Ash's friend." I said shaking her hand "It's nice to meet you Miss Ketchum."

"Nice to meet you to, just call me Delia." She said.

"Okay." I shrugged.

I felt my chest move as I shrugged.

 _Hmmm…I think I need a new bra?_

I left Ash to catch up with his Mom, he kept having to tell her I wasn't his girlfriend. I was surprised a town this small had a little clothing shop in it, the woman was kind enough to measure me and get me a bra. I was officially up to D cups.

When I got back to Ash's house I felt much less bouncy but happy with my new support. Miss Ketchum was kind enough to make us a meal for dinner, she was just happy to have her son home. Soon night came and I was given the couch to sleep on. It was a little uncomfortable; attempting to actually sleep was hard.

I was awake for a while before I just decided to go into Ash's room and bother him.

 _Maybe a handy will help me sleep?_

"Hey…hey Ash wake up." I said poking him "Change form and help me out here."

"What?" he sighed "Fine…"

Ash became Ashely before she reached out and started stroking my erect cock.

"Oh yeah that good." I moaned "Don't stop."

"Why don't I help you out." Raichu said kneeling next to me.

Ashley actually got out of bed to help her Pokemon pleasure me. We had moved around so now I was sitting on the bed while they were on the floor. They alternated turned licking my cock, grabbing each other's breasts and occasionally kissing.

"Yeah that's it…you two work great together…this is just what I needed." I moaned as I held my own breast "So good."

Ash and Raichu's tits swayed around as the bobbed their heads, moaning and groaning from my cock in their mouth.

"Yeah…I'm so close, I'm gonna cum all over those sexy tits of yours."

I threw my head back and let it all go.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I felt my balls contract and spray cum out everywhere.

"UGH!"

I came down off my high and looked forward before gulping, I wasn't sure how or when, but Ash's Mom had walked in on us and that explosion of cum drilled her and was making her transform.

Her body got a little younger and more youthful, even though she was still clothed I could see her ass and breasts firm up and grow slightly larger. She groaned as her teeth appeared to get sharp and fang like, her nails became sharp like claws, above her now pert ass a long devil like tail grew. Her hair got a little darker as it separated slightly on her head to make room for two long curved horns.

"RAH!" she growled as the transformation stopped "What happened?"

"Mom…?" Ashley asked.

"Man this is weird." I sighed "What is she?"

"She's a Houndoom." Raichu said.

"So you're Ash and Raichu." Delia said "You became this way because Misty also had a penis…odd."

She looked at me "Well I should thank you, I quiet enjoy this, I feel so young again, I mean look at me, I haven't looked this good in decades."

"And look what you did to my sun." she walked up to the cowgirl and grabbed one of her breasts "Making him into this sexy, slutty little girl."

"MOM!" Ash moaned as she pinched her tits and made milk come out.

"Aw and you even lactate." She smirked "You are a little slut."

She reached down near Ash's breasts "I could just eat you up."

"OHHH!" Ashley screamed as she latched onto a nipple and started sucking.

"Damn…" I licked my lips at the sight of Ash's Mom's big ass, with its wagging devil tail and sexy cheeks.

Delia pushed ass onto her butt and spead her daughter's legs.

"Look at that dripping cunt." She said "You're such a horny little thing Ash."

"Ashley" I corrected as I lined myself up with her ass.

"Oh I like that." She smirked "That's a good name for a slutty cow."

"Mom?!" Ash gasped as her folds were licked.

"I feel like my wild side has woken up." She smirked looking over her shoulder at me "Now fuck me!"

"Yeah!" I growled sliding into the MILF's pussy.

"That's good…stretch my pussy…come on…use that cock!"

"This is so hot." Raichu moaned fingering herself.

"Ash honey." Delia smiled as I pounded her "why don't you stop sitting around in that slutty form and show me that big cock of yours."

"What?" Ash gasped as he turned back.

"You don't think I haven't seen it?" she smirked "I've walked in on you jerking it a few times. You're such a big boy…much bigger than your father ever was…"

She licked Ash's fat cock "I've had so many dreams about sucking this monster…and now it's real."

"OHHH!" Ash gasped as his Mom downed his cock.

"So hot!" Raichu and I groaned as we pleasured ourselves.

I started thrusting even faster, I had to come, I couldn't take this, Delia just looked so hot sucking on her son's huge penis.

"It's even bigger than when you left on your journey." She moaned "I barely fits in my mouth, you're such a little stud muffin!"

"Yes…yes!" I hissed "So close."

"Ha…ha!" Ash was groaning and trying not to cum.

"Both of you do it! Pump me full of cum!"

"OHHHH!" I screamed as I started to ejaculate.

"MOMMMM!" Ash moaned as he filled his mother's mouth with semen.

The four of us all laid back on the bed, that was just too good.

"You're something else." Ash's mom smirked at me.

"Thanks." I smiled "You're not too bad yourself, especially when you let loose."

"Am I really that big?" Ash blushed holding his cock in his hand, barely getting his hand around it.

"Biggest I've ever seen." I shrugged.

"Honey you have the cock of a grown man…and you're still a growing boy." Delia smirked, biting her lip with her fangs.

 _That's right…Ash's is still a young…I wonder if that means that monster is only gonna get bigger…kinda turns me on._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty calls for a Pokemon from back at the gym.**

 **NOTICE! The story is now on break for Christmas and Exams, it will return sometime in January.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Sea Serpent- Gyarados

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Morning." I said stretching as I walked out into the living room.

"OHHH!"

"Good morning." Ash's mom smiled.

"Uhh…" I tilted my head "what is going on?"

"Just giving my slutty little daughter a morning milking." She smiled as she tugged on Ashley's big tits.

"MOOO!" Ash gasped "S-Stop!"

"Okay…" I sighed "I'm going for a morning run, you two have fun."

"Don't leave me!" Ash cried.

"And pull!" Deliah smirked tugging.

"HAAAA!" Ash moaned as milk sprayed out.

I stretched a bit and started jogging outside, my tits bounced around and I loved it, soon I stopped by the transfer machine to have my sister's send me a Pokemon from the gym, they noticed I was a little rounder than the remembered, I just told them I had a growth spurt the last few months. I sent the Nido duo back before picking up just one in return. I took the Pokeball and headed to the nearby lake.

"Let's go!" I said throwing the ball "Come out Gyarados!"

The giant sea serpent appeared and swam around for a bit before stopping by the shore near me.

"Good, now you sit there and I'll get started right away." I said licking my lips and pulling my running shorts off.

I wasted no time whipping little Misty out and jerking off, my hand was tightly squeezed around my cock and I couldn't help but notice it, like my breasts, felt slightly bigger.

 _Are you growing too?_

I laid back a bit as I stroked faster and faster, I felt it welling up inside and knew an orgasm was coming.

"Let's see the new you." I smirked as I felt my balls tighten up "OHHHH!"

My cum show off and hit Gyarados, not that you could tell given the Pokémon's size. As expected the transformation started and my Pokemon turned into a sexy girl.

"Wow…" I smiled "Not bad."

"Hmmm?" she blinked and looked at herself "So this is it? You're kinda small"

"You're like ten feet tall!" I snapped "You're one to talk!"

Gyarados was tall, toned, had long blue hair down to her butt, which was big, soft and round, she had two long white highlights that fell passed her face and settled on her breasts which were at least a G-cup.

"So what now?" the Pokegirl asked.

"We do it of course." I said pushing her onto her back and laying on her stomach "Boy you're big, I'm lined up with you pussy and I'm only reaching these big boobies of yours."

I ran my tongue over her breasts before flicking her nipples.

"HAAOO!" Gyarados gasped "That was incredible!"

"It only gets better." I said siting up and placing my cock between her tits, slowly clamping the breasts around my cock and thrusting to pleasure myself.

"Feels weird right, having something between those." I asked.

"Feels weirder being so short." She said.

 _Again…she's like ten feet tall right now…and she thinks she's short?_

I groaned a bit as I thrusted my cock into her cleavage, the more I did it the closer I felt myself getting to my first orgasm.

"You're gonna taste some cum now." I smirked "My cock's gonna blow."

"Already?" she said pinching her nipples as she held them in place for me to fuck.

"Don't worry." I smiled "The next part will be even better…now get ready."

I jerked my hips a few more times till I let out a powerful moan as I started spewing out cum, covering Gyarados' face.

"Warmer than I expected." She said touching it with her fingers before sticking the digit in her mouth "Salty too."

"How about some internal injections." I smirked shimmying down to rub the bulbous head of my dick against her pussy.

"HAAAAA!" she gasped as I slid into her.

"You're tight for a girl your size." I groaned "Now take this!"

"AAHHH!" she moaned as I started grinding my hips and fucking her.

The two of us grinded against each other, my head was resting on Gyarados' huge knockers and she was hugging me with her strong arms, pressing my against her body.

"Yes…so good." I moaned.

"Harder!" she hissed "Make me feel it."

"Sure." I licked my lips and started forcefully slamming into her.

"YEAH!" she roared hugging me tighter.

"I can't!" I suddenly gasped for breath "I'm gonna…"

 _I'm gonna cum and then I'm gonna suffocate!_

"DO IT!" she begged as her pussy walls shifted "CUMMM!"

"UUGHHHHHH!" I groaned as I released inside of her.

"Oh…oh yes…." Gyarados sighed as I pulled out and laid next to her.

"That was great." I panted "A good start to my day."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- There's one more thing to do before Johto…it also begins with a J.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Poison-Jessie

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"So we'll head for Johto at the end of the week." I said.

"Sounds good." Ash nodded.

Ashley was trying to squeeze into some clothes, her mother though was still walking around in the Houndoom form.

"Well I'm off." I said getting up "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"Just a walk." I shrugged "I don't feel like sitting around the house. Oh and remember to think about that idea I gave you before."

"I'll come with you." Raichu said bouncing up.

The Pokegirl was actually wearing clothes for once, it was a low cut tee and short shorts that barely fit on her curvy body.

I was happy to have the company and Raichu and I hit the path to the route just out of town. As we walked I could hear Raichu's boobs bouncing all over, she might be wearing clothes but she certainly wasn't wearing a bra. Not that I was one to talk my big breasts were jiggling in my bra.

"This spot looks good." Raichu said looking around.

"Looks good for what?" I asked.

She suddenly kissed me "For a quickie of course."

"You know you're such a little slut." I whispered as I kissed her and laid back,, my tits settling on my chest.

"When I look this hot it's impossible for me to not be horny." She said lifting her shirt off and wrapping her tits around my hard cock.

The clashing colors of her dark tanned skin and my whiter appearance only turned me on more as Raichu pleasured me with her heavy tits.

"Hmm…" Raichu licked her lips as she stopped bobbing "Little Misty feels a little bigger."

"You noticed too." I commented "It has been feeling different the last day or two."

"I'm not complaining." She said stopping her sucking and moving to straddle my hips.

Raichu wasted no time impaling herself on my rod and going to town riding my cock.

"Oh fuck!" she groaned "So good."

"We haven't done it in a while." I smirked.

"I know, but to be fair Ash's mom has been keeping we moaning for days now." She smirked as her tits slammed up and down from her bounces.

"She's good isn't she." I smirked.

"She's something." Raichu moaned grinding her hips.

"Got you now!"

I looked up and suddenly Raichu's head was covered with a net.

"Uhh…well this kinda killed the mood." She blinked.

I looked behind her and was surprised by who was there, it was Jessie from Team Rocket.

"I followed you for a while but I finally caught you, and that stupid Pokemon too, I know all about you." She smirked.

"Oh you do." I gave Raichu a wink as a sign "So you know what this will do?"

"Huh?"

"OHH!" I moaned a I came from pulling out of Raichu, shooting cum all over Jessie.

"Ha!" she gasped "What is…OHHH!"

She moaned as her body became that of a Pokegirl. Her already decent sized chest grew larger to about E-cups, her hips got a little rounder but after that the sexy hybrid changes began. Her long red hair fanned out and changed into a rainbow of colors, her skin started to get slightly scaly and even turned lavender colored.

"Ha...ha…RAH!" she hissed as two of her teeth got long and sharp and her tongue split in two.

"Is she a…?" I wondered.

"Yep, an Arbok." Raichu confirmed.

"You turned out really sexy." I smirked "Raichu…lend me a hand here."

"Sure thing." Raichu smirked hugging Jessie and holding her down.

"Hey, let me go!" she hissed.

"Don't worry Misty will make you feel good." Raichu said grabbing at Jessie's boobs.

"You know Meowth loved it when I fucked her." I smirked slowly as I pushed into her pussy.

"OHHAAA!" Jessie moaned as I started fucking her.

"Relax and enjoy it." Raichu laughed "Here have fun with my huge boobs."

"HISSS!" Jessie whined as her face was shoved into Raichu's bosom, she decided to not resist and started licking and sucking on the electric mouse's boob.

"Ohh!" Raichu shot off a few small sparks from her hair "That tickled.

Jessie was flicking her forked tongue over the big tanned tits as I plowed her wet hole.

"See, it's not so bad." I smirked.

"Harder!" she begged "Do it harder!"

"Hahaha!" I laughed "That's what I like to hear."

"Hurry up~" Raichu moaned "Her tongue is driving me wild!"

Raichu was bouncing her tits around as I slammed my dick into Jessie's purple pussy. Jessie was licking all over Raichu and moaning as my balls slapped into her, at this rate she was gonna cum soon.

"Here it comes!" I bellowed as my breasts shook.

"I'm…I'm gonna…HISSSS I'm cumming!" she moaned as I jizzed inside of her.

"Well I hope you like your new powers." I smirked as I cleaned myself up and left Jessie moaning in the forest.

"So we're getting ready to go to Johto." Raichu asked fixing her shirt so it covered her tits.

"Yep." I looked at her and smirked "I bet we'll meet tons of new girls to have fun with."

"I can't wait." She laughed "What was that idea you gave Ash?"

"Oh that." I chuckled "I suggested she think about doing most of her Johto journey as Ashley."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty and Ash move on to Johto and Misty picks up a egg.**

 **I'm moving back to school next week so no chapter.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Child- Togepi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"So this is Johto," I said, looking around.

"It's nice," Ash nodded.

"You know what else is nice…" I smirked.

I suddenly grabbed her breasts. "That you're walking around with these puppies on display!"

She only blushed. Ash had been convinced to try the Johto journey as a girl and I was loving the view.

"Well, let's hit the road, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

* * *

 **Later**

"Aww, you're just adorable!" I smiled.

"Togepi!" the little Pokemon smiled.

Back in Kanto, I had picked up an egg, and it recently hatched into the most adorable creature ever. It was called a Togepi, and I just adored her.

"Now then," I smirked. "Let's see how adorable you are as a Pokegirl."

I told Togepi to sit still as I stripped down, exposing my soft breasts and half hard cock. I immediately began stroking and building up a blast of my transformative cum.

"Here we go!" I moaned as I felt pressure building up in my testicles. "AHHHH!"

I covered the tiny Pokemon in my cum and watched her start to transform. She grew a far more human form, very short cream white hair that tied itself into pigtails, and she developed an adorable little face. After that, she stayed pretty short, only getting up to about my stomach, and her body pretty much didn't develop any real female traits like most of the girls did.

"Oh wowzers!" Togepi cheered. "This is so neat!"

"Glad you like it," I smiled.

"Thanks a bunch," The little Loli gave me a big smile. "I've got fingers, this is the best!"

Togepi suddenly shot forward and hugged me. "Thanks Mom!"

"Mom?!" I gasped.

"Well…you are my Mom right?" she asked ."You were there when I hatched, so you must be my mom."

"Umm…sure," I half smiled.

"But, umm, if you're my mommy, then why do you have that thing?" she said, pointing to my penis.

"I'm just that special," I laughed.

"Hmm…I see," she said poking my crotch.

 _I can't…she's just too adorable, innocent, and sweet._

"Oh I love you, you're just the best!" I cheered hugging her.

"HAAA!" Togepi suddenly gasped.

"Huh…Ah!" I gasped.

When I hugged her, my dick accidentally slid inside her!

"M-Mom," she moaned.

"UGH!" I picked her up and started thrusting into her.

"OHHH!" she screamed as I pounded her.

 _I can't control it, I just need to do her!_

"MOM!" she moaned as I fucked her, her tiny little body hugging against me. She shoved her head into my bosom as I grunted from her tightness.

"Oh yes…I can't…HAAAAA!" I screamed, as I came inside of her.

"UHHHH!" Togepi whined, as I creamed her pussy.

"What was that?" Togepi asked as I put her down.

"I was just showing you how much I loved you sweetie," I smiled down at her.

"Okay…I love you too, Mommy," she said hugging me.

I took Togepi back to camp and got her dressed in some loose clothes. I promised her that I'd buy her some better clothes to fit her in the next town. I asked if she wanted to go back to being a Pokemon, but she insisted on staying human with me. The way she wouldn't leave my side, the way she held my hand, it really was like I was her mother.

"Hmm…" She snuggled closer to me under the blankets. "Goodnight Mommy."

I hugged her close and brushed her hair with my finger. "Goodnight."

She nuzzled her head into my chest before she started to drift off. "I love you Mommy."

That made me smile. I squeezed her closer to me, her oversized PJs nearly falling off. "I love you too, Togepi."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty takes a ride in the Turtle Tank**

 **Thanks to Darth Nightmaricus for Proofreading.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	28. Chapter 28: Gush- Blastoise

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"You're the best, Mommy, I love it," Togepi said, spinning around in her new dress.

"I'm glad you like it," I smiled. "But try not to spin so much, you might accidentally be giving people a view they weren't expecting."

"Oh…okay," she blushed. "My bad."

"It's fine," I said, rubbing her head. "Let's get back to the hotel. I bet Ashley and Raichu are waiting for us."

We headed back to our hotel. We had just started our Johto journey. We hadn't even gotten to the first gym yet.

"You two are back," Ashely smiled, as I entered the room.

"Hello!" Togepi smiled from behind me.

"Hi," Ashely smiled.

"Hey, you," Raichu smiled, patting my "daughter's" head.

Since introducing Togepi to the two, she's gotten along with them great.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Ashely asked.

"Uhh, sure," I said. "Togepi, why don't you and Raichu got get some ice cream?"

"That sounds fun!" Togepi smiled.

I gave the two some money and they walked off.

"Don't cause trouble!" I yelled after them.

"So what's up?" I said, turning to Ashley.

"Well, while you two were out clothes shopping, something interesting happened," she said, picking up a Pokeball.

She clicked the button, and Wartortle appeared and stretched her limbs. "Boy, it took you long enough to get back. Hurry up and start."

"Huh?"

"I evolved, so let's do the nasty so I can get to Blastoise in this form," she said, grabbing her breast. "I wanna see some cannons in this form, if you catch my drift."

"Relax," I sighed, stripping down.

 _Someone is eager._

I leaned back and started jerking off. When I looked up I saw Ashley was gone, and I was just me and her Pokemon.

"Oh god…" I moaned as she started sucking to speed up the progress. "So good…"

"Sorry, but I'll suck it out if I have to, I'm gonna evolve," the turtle smirked.

I let her suck me off. As she did so, I teased my own breasts a bit, and gave her a nod.

"Here you go," I said, stroking myself to her form. "HAAAA!"

I blasted Wartortle with cum and watched her start to change again. Her curly hair became a deep dark blue and fell to her butt, which was packing on some nice pounds. Her breasts shook and started to grow larger and larger till they were nice plump G-cups. The shell that reminded her of her Pokemon form got larger, and two small blasters popped up near her shoulders.

"Damn I'm hot," she smirked, striking a pose. "Look at these cannons, and I don't mean the ones on my back!"

"Raichu is gonna be jealous because you and Charizard both have bigger boobs than her," I laughed, as I ran my hands on her curves.

"Hmmm…" Blastoise had a smirk on her face as she grabbed her nipples. "HAAA!"

She grabbed them, and a little bit of milk sprayed out. "I guess they really are cannons."

"MHMMM!" I grabbed and started to suck on her nipple right away, causing her to scream in pleasure.

I didn't suck on her for long before I was spreading her thick thighs and preparing to penetrate her pussy.

"Don't mind me," She smirked, "Go and do it."

I started rocking my hips and fucking Blastoise, her huge cans shaking with each thrust. My own chest jiggled and bounced, but nowhere near as much as the sexy turtle's. I licked my lips as I looked at her sexy body.

 _I know what's making me grow, it's Ash's milk…If I keep drinking it, will I get that big?…Will I even get larger than her?…I hope so._

I grabbed the big blue tits shaking in front of me and squeezed them, some of her warm milk leaking out.

"Fuck me Misty, harder!" she begged. "This body needs it rough!"

"I am!" I moaned, feeling my tits shaking. "I'm doing all I can."

I thrusted even faster, till I felt something bubbling up inside me.

"Yes…here it comes!" I gasped.

"OHHHHAAAA!" I moaned, as I came inside Blastoise's tight hole.

"FUCK YEAH!" she roared, as she climaxed with me.

I laid next to her, trying to catch my breath. "That was hot. I love it when you guys evolve."

"We love it too," she said, shaking her tits around **.**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty has her time with Ash's first Johto catch.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Leaf- Chikorita

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"UGH!" I groaned. "Come on."

"Something wrong, Mommy?" Togepi asked, kicking her feet on the bed.

"My bra's just a little tight," I said, finally getting the clips to latch.

I'm gonna need a new one soon…how exciting! I keep drinking that milk and I keep getting bigger, cool!

I grabbed some clothes to wear over my underwear, and once I was dressed, Togepi and I headed out for a walk.

"Hey Misty," Ashley walked up to us.

Ashley was wearing a tight t-shirt stretched over her large breasts. It was so small her midriff was exposed. She was also wearing a cute pink skirt.

"Hey there," I looked at her. "What's this?"

I reached out and rubbed her exposed belly. "Look at this, seems you've gotten a little chubby."

Ashley's tummy jiggled a bit, a small but cute layer of fat on her.

"I…might have put on a couple of pounds," she blushed. "But I've got something fun to show you."

"Yes?" I smirked.

Ash reached into her cleavage and pulled out a Pokeball.

"I caught something."

"What is it?" I smirked, getting excited for what was to come.

"The Pokedex called it Chikorita," Ash explained.

"Cool," I smiled. "We can save it for tonight, Togepi and I have things to do."

* * *

 **Later**

"Alright, let's see it," I said, as Ashley readied her Pokeball.

"Let's go!"

Ash let her Pokemon loose. This Chikorita was a small four legged creature with a big leaf coming out of its head.

"It's kinda cute," I smiled, sitting down and wiggling out of my shorts. "Well, come on, let's get this show on the road."

Ash got on her knees and hefted her huge tits into my lap, before she started shaking them and stimulating me quickly.

"Oh, that's it," I groaned. "Oh, and don't forget to get up early so I can milk you."

"I know," she rolled her eyes. "You do it like every other day."

I reached up and grabbed my breasts. "I gotta make sure I grow big and strong."

"Hmph," Ashley scoffed, as she kept shaking her hooters.

My cock was snuggled tightly between her breasts and I was already moaning as it slid around her cleavage.

"Oh yeah!" I groaned, slapping my chest around. "Fuck, that's good, I can't hold it in!"

I pushed Ashley out of the way and got in front of Chikorita, quickly blasting her with cum.

"AAA!"

The Pokemon started transforming, growing into a somewhat short girl with off green skin tone, B-cup breasts, and bright green hair with a noticeable cowlick. Her neck was dotted with little beads, and her face had some cute freckles around the nose.

"W-what the?" she looked at herself ."I'm standing, and I've got fingers!"

I chuckled. "It's so cute when they first change."

Ash explained to Chikorita what had happened and how I had special powers.

"Oh, so all your Pokemon go through this huh?…makes sense," she nodded. "Okay then, let's get to the part where you fuck me!"

Such vulgar language from a cute little thing…but still, I can't resist, especially when she's asking for it.

The little green girl jumped into my lap and started rubbing her butt against my crotch. She seemed eager, so I shimmied around and slipped into her.

"HAAA!" Chikorita moaned, as I got settled inside of her.

I wasted no time getting into a thrusting rhythm. Chikorita was rocking with me, her tiny chest pressing against mine. Nearby, I could hear Ashley groaning as she fingered herself to the show.

"This is good," Chikorita whimpered. "I could get used to this, I'm super happy I met you guys."

"Yeah," I hissed. "I'm glad you're here, you'll fit right in."

Chikorita and I kept fucking. Nearby, Ash was letting out soft moos as she fingered her pussy and pinched her hard nipples, spraying out little amounts of milk.

"That's…super hot." Chikorita moaned, watching her master pleasure herself.

 _She says "super" a lot._

"Yeah, it is…that stuff's super delicious."

 _Dammit, now I'm doing it!_

"Ha…oh!" Chikorita moaned. "Misty, I…I'm…CUMMINGGGG!"

Chikorita got uncomfortably tight, and I was starting to lose it. I thrusted a few more times and that's when I popped.

"OHHHHHH! CHIKORITA!" I screamed, pumping cum into her tight hole.

When I pulled out, my cum drooled out in globs. Near us, Ashley finally finished her self-stimulation, and the three of us relaxed for a bit.

"I'm super excited to be on this journey with y'all," Chikorita said. "Let's have tons of super great times like this."

"Yeah…that's a promise," I smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any Questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The last of Ash's Kanto Starters hits her BIG moment.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Blooming- Venusaur

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Much, much better," I sighed, clipping the bra.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Ma'am?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, DDs fit me perfectly now, I guess I went up a size," I laughed, as I got ready to pay.

 _I'll have to hurry over, Ash is starting his first Johto Gym Battle soon._

* * *

 **Later**

"Yeah, go Ash!" I cheered with Togepi.

Ash was having it easy at the first gym, since it was flying type and he had Raichu. It didn't help that the leader was a guy and he was a little distracted by Ashley's massive milky mammaries. Even though Ash had a sure win with Raichu if he had so chosen, instead he opted to use Ivysaur at the start.

"Vine Whip!"

After Ivysaur slapped the Pidgeotto out of the air, it started glowing. The shape of white morphed, and now Ivysaur was much larger.

"She evolved!" Togepi smiled.

"Venusaur," I whispered. "I can't wait."

Once Ashley had thoroughly whacked down the flying types and obtained her first badge, we started to head back to our rooms.

"Great job, Ash," I said, as we walked.

"You did really well," Togepi said. "But, uh…you still need seven more, right?"

"Yep," Ashley nodded.

"So you know what I'm gonna wanna do when I get back, right?" I whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," Ashley laughed.

* * *

 **Later**

"Oh Ivy, that feels so good," I moaned, as the green skinned girl stroked my cock for me.

"I'm only doing what's necessary," she smiled. "I'm just waiting for you to cum, so I can see how I look. I'm just glad I'm not the only one out of Char and the Turtle to not reach her final stage."

"I'm looking forward to seeing the new you myself," I smiled, as she moved her hands at a blinding speed. "And OH! I think we're about to find out!"

"I'm all set," Ivysaur said, opening her mouth as I jerked myself in her face.

"Ah…ah…HAAAAA!" I moaned, as I shot off a few ropes of cum, getting some nice hits on Ivysaur's face and lips.

She started glowing and quickly began growing into a Venusaur. Her green hair got a little longer, the flower on her back bloomed even brighter, her chest gradually rose to G-cups, and her stomach gained a small amount of fat to it, not much, just a little gut.

"Ouf," Venusaur stood up. "A little heavier than I expected."

Venusaur now had some of the widest hips and thighs I had ever seen.

"Now then," she pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist. "Break me in."

 _She's frickin heavy!_

I let her insert me into her pussy. It was so wide and loose, I was actually worried I might slip out. Venusaur started rocking her body, making her big tits shake around and her tummy wiggle around. I placed my hands on her large hips, and started slamming upward to match her thrusts.

"Misty…dammit I can barely feel you. I'm too loose. I need something big for a body like this," Venusaur groaned in frustration.

"Maybe I can help?" Ash said, turning into a male and taking his pants off.

"That'll be perfect," Venusaur moaned. "Put that monster in me."

Ash grunted as he pushed his thick length into the pussy I was already occupying; now Venusaur had two cocks in her. Ash and I both started thrusting, pounding the Pokegirl's hole. I could feel my cock rubbing against Ash's. It actually felt pretty good, his big cock pushing mine out of the way.

"Venusaur, you're so warm," Ash moaned.

"Two cocks in me," the girl slurred. "Oh yes!"

Ash and I kept bucking. Venusaur's huge tits were in my face, and I loved it. I knew at the rate we were going, I was gonna break at any second.

"Ha…ha…"

"GRRR!" Ash groaned. "I'm gonna…"

"Me too," I hissed ."Let's fill her up at once."

"Yeah…pump me full," Venusaur begged.

The two of us both gave her a few strong thrusts, before I felt myself lose it.

"OHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"HAAAAA!" Ash followed right after, the two of us spraying cups of cum into the chubby Pokegirl's vagina.

"WOW!" Venusaur moaned, laying on the bed "Not bad."

"Yeah…" I said moving over to Ash, who was suddenly Ashley again.

I didn't say anything as I started fucking her. Venusaur seemed content with just watching as I fucked her master. Ashely just laid on her back and played with her nipples while I plowed her fields. Occasionally, she'd let out a moan or a moo, but that was mostly it. My own chest was shaking up a storm as I tried to savor this for as long as I could, but at this speed and with this pressure I wasn't gonna last inside Ashley for very long.

"Here…it…COMESSS!" I screamed, blowing my load inside of Ashley.

"MOOOO!" she moaned, as her tits sprayed out a little milk during her orgasm.

 _We've only gotten to the first gym of Johto, and I'm having this much fun. It'll only get better!_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest What Pokegirls or humans you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Pretty, Pretty, Shiny, Shiny.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	31. Chapter 31: A Hoot- Noctowl

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Gyarados' POV**

"I need to run a few errands, and since Ash and Raichu are training, I need you to watch Togepi for a bit," Misty instructed.

"I didn't sign up for this," I growled, adjusting the shirt I had been given.

Misty was actually buying clothes for her Pokegirls now. I was given a big blue bikini top, a t-shirt to cover, and some jeans. So basically I was using a bikini as underwear and regular clothes over it.

"Come on," my master smiled. "If you do this…"

She ran her hands over my abs. "I'll reward you later."

"…fine," I grumbled? "Where's the little brat?"

"Togepi, come here!" Misty yelled.

The little runt skipped over. "Here, mommy, I picked you flowers."

"Oh, thank you," Misty smiled. "I have to go out, so Gyarados is gonna watch you for a bit."

"Okay!" Togepi smiled at me.

"See you two later!" Misty said, walking off.

The little runt dragged me around to play with her for what felt like hours.

"Enough, I'm taking a nap," I said, laying on the sand by a lake.

"But that's boring, can't we play?" she pouted.

"No," I said, stripping down to my bikini. "I'm tanning."

I laid down on the sand and let the sun hit my skin. I could feel the warmth pump into me, I brushed my hair out of my eyes and started to drift off.

"HMM?" I felt a pressure on my body.

"You're soft," Togepi said.

I opened my eyes and saw the little white haired girl was using my large breasts like pillows. Given I was more than double her size, she was using my whole body like a bed.

"What are you doing?" I sighed.

"You said we were napping. Mommy always lets me nap on her. She's soft like you," the runt said, nuzzling into my breasts.

"Get off me," I grumbled.

"But…please," she pouted.

"Haa…fine," I sighed.

I moved my hands over and held her in place. The two of us took a nap under the sun like that. The sun felt warmer with Togepi on me.

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Oh, yes…" I groaned, as I stroked myself faster. "I can't wait to see what you look like…the first Shiny Pokemon I'll turn into a Pokegirl."

Ash had caught Noctowl, and it was shiny, so instead of being brown and white, it was yellow and red.

"Oh…oh…OHHH!" I moaned, blasting the bird in the face.

The Pokemon glowed and began to transform. She developed a tall, curvy body, large D-cups breasts, and a cute bubble butt. Her hair was long and rusty blonde with red highlights on the roots. Her earrings had read and gold feathers on them. She looked attractive.

"My…this is interesting," she smiled. "Fascinating."

"So…" I pulled her into me. "What's that brain of yours telling you?"

"To push you onto that bed and ride you hard," she smirked. "I have a pretty smart brain…so I trust it."

Noctowl pushed me down and straddled my hips. She immediately yanked my bra off and started fondling my breasts, as she rubbed her ass against me to tease my cock.

"HAAAAA!" Noctowl moaned as she slammed down and I penetrated her.

I couldn't even get words out as the bird rode my cock and slapped my tits around. I started bucking my hips to meet her movements. Noctowl's hair swished around, her feathered earrings jingling as her body rocked back and forth.

"You have such large breasts," she moaned.

"You think so? I know a ton of girls twice my size or bigger," I laughed. "These things are only DDs. I know people all the way up to G and H cups….hell I've even met a girl who had J's"

"My, my…" Noctowl moaned. "Fascinating."

No need to worry though…someday I'll be as big as them.

"Ha…I can't…" I suddenly groaned. "Here…it…comes!"

"Yes…YESSS!" Noctowl moaned, as I creamed inside of her.

After savoring our sex, I got dressed and sent Noctowl back to Ashley. I went to find Gyarados and Togepi. When I caught up with them, I was pleasantly surprised.

Gyarados was holding Togepi close to her. My daughter was taking a nap on her "Big Sister's" body. They looked so cute like that, the huge Gyarados allowing the tiny Togepi to use her breasts like pillows.

"I'll come back later," I smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty needs to be careful with where she puts her precious penis, some Pokegirls have sharp teeth.**

 **I'm busy so no chapter next week!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	32. Chapter 32: Chomp- Totadile

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Morning Misty." Raichu smiled leaning her head on my breasts.

"Hey sexy." I smiled "You like those."

"They're getting big." She kissed my nipples "Soon you'll be as big as me."

"I've still got a long ways to go to catch up to those puppies you've got." I laughed.

"They are nice aren't they." She laughed shaking her tanned bosom "So…should we get to what you were supposed to do last night?"

"Yeah." I smiled "Ash will be upset if we messed with each other instead of making his new catch into a Pokegirl."

"Right." Raichu grabbed a ball "Come out Totodile!"

The ball flashed and a small energetic little reptile popped out.

"Now you just sit there for Big Sis Raichu and you'll be ready for fucking before you know it." She smiled.

"Hmmm!" I moaned as Raichu started giving me head.

"OMMM!" Raichu bobbed her head, her heavy tits rising and falling as she moved.

"You're mouth's so warm…and the static on your tongue." I groaned "Don't stop Raichu."

"Misty you're cock is so hard and so big…I can't wait to taste your cum." She smiled.

"It's not your turn." I smiled "This…Oh…is for Totodile!"

I pulled out of the electric mouse's mouth and stroked myself to the brink.

"Yes…yes…YESSSS!" I moaned shooting off ropes of spunk, they smacked into Totodile's scales and started the transformation.

Totodile transformed into a cute little thing, she was kinda short, had a blueish tint to her skin, her eyes were like a lizard's, she had small b-cup breasts, a perky little butt and short choppy orange hair.

"Wow this is awesome!" Totodile laughed showing her sharp teeth "Come on let's do something!"

"Oh don't worry we'll do something." Raichu smiled "Why don't you get on your knees and help me get something from Misty."

"Yeah sure!" she nodded.

The two Pokegirls kneeled before me and started licking my sweaty cock. I relaxed and played with my breasts while Raichu lead Totodile in her first blowjob.

"That's it…bob your head." Raichu said rubbing the reptile's head.

"Like this?" Totodile moved her head "I'm pretty good…HeHeHe!"

"Oh your teeth feel so good when they touch my cock." I moaned.

Totodile started bobbing her head even faster. Having established her rhythm Raichu stopped egging the girl on and started teasing my breasts and kissing my neck.

"Raichu." I moaned as we kissed.

"That's a nice sound." She said cupping my breasts "Moan more Misty.

"HMM!" I bit my lip "Stop teasing."

"MMMMM!" Totodile bobbed her head faster and I felt myself start to lose control.

"Ha…HA!" I gasped as I started cumming in the girl's throat.

"Delicious!" Totodile used tongue to lick her lips "Let's do more!"

She jumped me and hugged me from the front "Stick it in me!"

I picked her up, she wrapped her legs around me and I started pounding her pussy. Not wanting to be left out of our fun Raichu hugged me from behind, pressing her big tits into my back.

"Misty I'm loving the recent additions you've got." She smiled reaching around to squeeze my boobs "Soon we'll be the same size…that'll be a hoot."

"We'll still be smaller than Ashley." I laughed.

"She's blessed in both male and female forms." Raichu sighed as my cock stretched out Totodile's walls.

"OH it's so hard!" she moaned "Don't stop!"

"I'm not close to slowing down." I laughed bouncing the smallest girl in the room in my arms.

"You guys are so hot!" she moaned "I mean you both have big boobs, I wish I had some."

"Oh don't worry." I smirked "You'll have them soon."

"Sweet!" she cheered.

I grunted as I thrusted into her more "Totodile…I think I'm gonna…"

"Yeah I can feel it!" she moaned "I'm gonna too…my insides are twisting like a pretzel, Misty I'm…CUMMINGGGG!"

"UGH!" I grunted as she got tight "Oh…oh…OHHH YESSS!"

I filled Totodile up with cum, I pulled out and watched the white jelly gush out of her hole. Raichu and I hugged the girl, mashing her head between our breasts, Raichu's took up far more room but mine had good size to them.

"MHMM!" Totodile moaned between our cleavage "So soft…"

 _This is nice…I can't wait till I'm as big as Raichu…or even bigger._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future. Yes Guest Reviewer it can be Fluffy stuff to, not just sex.**

 **Next Time- Two Parter: Misty meets her body double and hangs out with her Pussycat Pal**

 **Till Next Time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Doubles- Ditto and Meowth

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"This is weird." I poked forward.

"Hehe…that tickles." The person giggled "What's so weird."

"Well how about…The fact I'm looking at myself?!" I snapped.

I had recently found a Ditto, I thought it be fun to see what it was like as a Pokegirl, unfortunately it was just a pink body with undefinable features, but she quickly morphed shapes to look like me, dick and all.

"So." She pushed me back "Let's me see how much fun this new body is?"

Before I could object that I was supposed to be the dominant her my lips were covered by Ditto's and we started kissing, I laid on my back reaching out to caress an exact copy of my breasts, feeling my own tongue in my mouth as I made out with myself. Our breasts squished tightly together, as Ditto shimmed a little closer and lined her copy of my cock up with my pussy.

"Let's see how good this is." Ditto smirked as she pushed into me.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I felt my walls spread to accommodate her.

 _So this is what it's like for the girls I fuck…damn I'm good._

Ditto started rocking her hips, slowly fucking me. With each thrust my heavy tits jiggled and shook, Ditto's bounced rhythmically with my.

"This is nice." She moaned "I could get used to having a body like this."

"Don't get your hopes up." I grunted "I'm the big dick around here not you, don't let it go to your head."

"Nya…well this is an interesting sight."

I heard a purring noise and looked over to the window and saw Pokegirl Meowth sitting on the windowsill.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I moaned as Ditto fucked me.

"I thought I'd stop by and say hi." She purred kissing me quickly "I missed having that nice cock in me, but look I showed up now and there are two for one, me like."

"Well I might be getting fucked but my cock is free." I said gesturing to the flopping rod "Take it if you want it."

"Oh I'm gonna take it." She smirked straddling my waist "I want some cum for a nice surprise."

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." She smiled grinding her ass on my crotch.

Meowth started patting my breasts and playing with them like toys, at the same time she was grinding her butt on my cock.

"Oh yeah, you've gotten tighter." Ditto moaned "You're cumming aren't you…well don't leave me out I'm cumming with you!"

"Ha…ha…HAAA!" I moaned as I climaxed, shooting cum at Meowth and feeling Ditto fill me up with a strange pink slime.

"Purr…" Meowth moaned as she started glowing.

"You're evolving." I gasped.

"Told you I had a surprise." She smirked.

Meowth's hair got longer, her DD breasts puffed up to F-cups and her tail got longer as a little bead appeared on her forehead. She was still on my waist so I felt her ass growing against my cock.

"Hmm…" she moaned as she finished becoming a Persian "Ohh...I feel good."

Persian had a royal feel about her, like a mature queen who would want to be treated right. She wiggled her bouncy butt a bit and slid my cock into her.

"Oh yes darling that's wonderful." She moaned.

"Don't leave me out." Ditto said sticking her cock in Persian's ass "Damn so soft…I love your new look girl."

"Thanks." Persian moaned as my new twin and I started double stuffing her with Misty cock.

Ditto and I grunted as we started fucking the cat girl, I could feel her purring and I watched as her breasts jiggled and flopped around as we fucked her.

"Oh yes, don't stop." She moaned "stimulate me, make me feel good."

"You're so sexy Persian, I love how you look, I just can't stop fucking you." I moaned thrusting my hips.

"I've missed this cock." She moaned "Fuck me good you little sluts."

"Someone's got a mean streak." I snickered.

"UGH!" Persian groaned "Just shut up and fill me up."

"Right." I hissed as I felt my balls tingling "Oh yeah, here it comes."

"HMM!" Ditto hissed "Yeah me…too!"

"OHHH!" Ditto and I moaned as we filled Persian up with our different colored cum.

"Purr…yes." Persian laid on her back and teased her breasts "Wonderful."

"Phew…" I panted "This constant sex is getting exhausting."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Ashely goes for Badge number 2 and Misty gets hypnotized.**

 **Also I'm on Tumblr now, snakebit1995**

 **Till Next Time!**


	34. Chapter 34 Swirl- Poliwhirl

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Jeez already so tight." I groaned taking my bra off "They're growing faster than ever…I'll worry about that later time for the fun part."

I whipped my cock out and started stroking, I had just caught a Poliwhirl and I was about to have some fun with it. I had plenty of time to mess around since Ashely was off obtaining her second badge and Togepi had gone off to watch the match.

"HMM!" I bit my lip "Oh yeah, here…we…GOOOO!"

I blew my load all over the strange frog creature and it transformed into a woman, she was medium height and weight with long white hair and blue skin, D-cup breasts and a nice blue booty. Down her body were white and black tattoos, they weren't the same swirls on her Pokemon form, it was more of a tribal pattern on her arms.

"Wow fingers." She laughed wriggling the digits "At first I wasn't really happy about getting captured by you but if these are the perks…"

She rubbed her big butt "I could end up liking this."

"Glad you changed your mind." I said putting my hands on her hips.

I started kissing her, licking her lips as I put my tongue in her mouth. Poliwhirl happily kissed back and giggled as I explored her bulbous butt with my hands, it was so soft and bouncy. Our tits mashed together as we tumbled back to the bed, kissing and exploring each other.

I liad on my back as we broke the kiss, Poliwhirl turned around and faced away from me, sticking her butt right over my crotch.

"Let's get to the good part." She smirked letting me slide into her pussy.

"Ohh yeah." I moaned "So tight."

"Damn." She groaned slowly moving her ass up and down, making it jiggle "you're fucking big, come on now, fuck me hard."

I bucked my hips to slam my cock into her, making her ass shake and bounce while my breasts wobbled around. Poliwhirl moaned as her fleshy walls twisted and grinded my cock into a pleasureful mess. Each time Poliwhirl would slam down on my penis her whole booty would shake like jelly, making me groan from her movements.

The two of us moaned together as her butt wobbled, our chests shook and hair waved around from our coupling. My balls we stirring as they were battered around by her grinding.

"Oh yeah." I groaned "I can't take this I'm gonna pop!"

"Yes do it!" she moaned "Fill me up with your hot cum!"

"UGGHHH!" I groaned as I started pumping my seed into the blue skinned girl.

"Oh yeah." she moaned laying next to me "I'm gonna love staying with you."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Misty Heats up with Ashley and her new Pokemon!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	35. Chapter 35: Firefly-Cyndaquil & Heracros

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Oh, Oh Misty Harder!" Ashly begged as I fucked her.

"You're still so tight and sexy." I moaned as I hugged her, out tits mashing together.

"Oh that looks so hot." Raichu moaned fingering herself to the sight of my fucking her trainer "both of you have such hot tits."

"You're one to talk." I said craning my neck and pecking one of her tanned nipples "I just grew into E-cups today and you're still bigger than me."

"You're catching up to me." Raichu giggled as I kept thrusting into the moaning Ash.

"Misty!" Ashly moaned "Please finish soon!"

"Why?" I teased "Are you gonna cum, or are you just that excited to see my bust a nut all over your new Cyndaquil turn into a Pokegirl? Or maybe you want me to do your Heracross first?"

"BOTH!" Ash squealed as her pussy tightened up around my cock.

"You're orgasming." I hissed "It'll make me cum too! Raichu get ready!"

"Sure thing." The girl said grabbing a Pokeball and letting out Ash's Cyndaquil and Heracross.

"Quill." The little fire mouse chipped as I stood above it stroking my hard dick.

"Sorry it's so sudden but…OHHH!" I moaned blasting them with cum.

The mouse and beetle glowed and started to grow into a girls.

"I think she's gonna be cute." Raichu laughed looking at Cyndaquil "And Hera will be hot."

The two Pokegirls soon grew. Cyndaquil was of average height, had small B-cup breasts, her dark black hair was silky and framed her face, there were a few bright red highlights in her hair.

Heracross was taller than me by a few inches, had similar sized E-cup breasts long dark blue hair that swooped up in the front like a horn, she was also more toned, sporting a six pack of abs.

"Wow." Heracross rubbed her abs "Nice."

"Why are we all naked?" Cyndaquil said nervously.

"Cause silly." Raichu said hugging the shorter girl from behind, reaching down to rub the innocent fire mouse's pussy.

"GAH!" the girl leaned back into Raichu's large soft breasts and moaned.

"We're all gonna have sex." Raichu teased the girl's clit "Can't do that while we're wearing clothes."

"But we-Oh!" Cyndaquil moaned.

"Any objections from you?" I asked Heracross "Oh never mind."

"HMM!" I looked over and saw Ash and Hera were making out and fondling one another.

 _I'll let her have fun._

"HAA!" Cyndaquil was moaning louder as Raichu rubbed her down.

"Such tiny little titties." Raichu giggled pinching her fellow Pokegirl's small bust.

"Don't be so mean." I said joining her in hugging Cyndaquil, mashing our breasts around the little Pokegirl's face "I'm sure she'll grow into some big breasts like you did."

"I was never that small." Raichu smiled "Now are we gonna suffocate her or break her in?"

"Break her in of course." I said laying back.

I stroked myself to an erection as Raichu encouraged Cyndaquil to let me fuck her.

"Don't worry so much." Raichu assured her "It'll feel really good."

"I don't-."

"Shush." I kissed the shy little thing, snaking my tongue into her mouth "You'll love this."

I hugged the little fire type close as Raichu lined me up with Cyndaquil's pussy and I slowly pushed into the girl.

"OHAAA!" the girl moaned as I spread her walls.

"You're so ripe." I hissed as I settled into her folds "Tight and ready to be fucked."

"UGH Oh yeah that's it fuck me!" Heracross screamed.

I looked over and saw Ash was in his male form and using his big thick cock to fuck Heracross.

"So Raichu how's it look?" I asked as I thrusted slowly into Cyndaquil "Seeing your two new friends getting fucked like this."

"Looks so hot." Raichu said happily fingering herself and grabbing at her big tits.

"I never would have thought getting caught would lead to something this good!" Heracross moaned "And never imagined you'd be this big!"

"So Cyndaquil?" I asked "Are you getting used to this now?"

"Uh-yeah." she moaned "it feels good, d-don't stop!"

"Oh I won't." I said thrusting "We're going for a while longer!"

Ash and I kept fucking the girls as Raichu masturbated, the room was filled with the sounds of sex and bodies colliding. Cyndaquil gradually adapted to my sex, rolling her hips to push my cock deeper into her. Heracross was also moaning as Ash plowed her and Raichu even let her eat the girl out.

"Oh, oh yes!" I moaned "Get ready!"

"Yes!" Cyndaquil moaned as her pussy tightened "CUM!"

"UGH!"

"OH BABY!"

"HAAAA!"

Nearby the other three started climaxing and shooting out various juices as I gave Cyndaquil a few more strong thrusts.

"OHHHH!" I moaned as I started to release inside of the fire mouse girl.

Cyndaquil sighed and laid her head on my soft bosom, relaxing in the afterglow of sex.

 _Johoto is so much fun, I can't wait to see more of it._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Ashley goes after Badge Three and Misty joins in.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	36. Chapter 36: Three Little Cows- Whitney

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"GO ASH!" Togepi cheered.

"Whoa!" I clapped "You can do it."

Ash was having her battle with Johto's third Gym Leader, Whitney. The girl was cute, had short pink hair, nice body…all around sexy I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little more.

 _I'll have to see what she's doing after this._

Togepi was sitting in my lap as we watched the contest, rooting for Ash to get a victory. I was pretty shocked to see Whitney had a Miltank, the Pokemon that made up Ashley's Hybrid body.

Raichu was being pushed back a bit in the fight, Miltank just kept using Rollout, but Ashley was the stronger trainer in the end and managed to get the win.

"Yeah!" Togepi and I cheered.

"No Fair, No Fair, No Fair!" Whitney whined kicking and screaming on the floor "You must have cheated!"

"That's just sad." I sighed "Come on hand over Ash's badge?"

"NO!" she pouted.

"What the heck, I won!" Ash said putting her hands on her thick hips.

"Come on now." I kneeled down and touched the girl's cheek "Don't be like that, you're cute and crying makes you look like a little kid, something you're pretty body doesn't agree with."

"You think I'm pretty?" she sniffled.

"Of course." I nodded.

"O-okay I'm sorry." Whitney said standing up and giving as a badge "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Ashley smiled.

Ashley and I ended up chatting and hanging out with Whitney for a bit, even going out to have dinner together.

"Hahaha!" Whitney laughed "You guys are so much fun."

"Glad you like us." I said leaning into her "I can't get enough of you."

"Yeah this was a nice break." Ashley smiled.

"Say Whitney." I smirked "If you like us so much you wanna come back to our room at the inn and…have a little fun?"

"Huh?" Whitney blushed "Oh wow are you suggesting…Umm well I never really…"

"Trust us." Ashely and I said taking her hands and pulling her along "You'll end up loving it, I bet you'll never expect what happens."

We got back to the Inn and got Whitney into bed, slowly starting to undress.

"Guys I don't know about this-OH MY GOD You have a penis!" She yelled.

"Yeah I do." I smirked stroking it.

I walked over to the stripping Ashley and pinching one of her tits, spraying milk out into my mouth.

"Turns out it can do some fun things, like turn guys into girls." I winked "Or Pokemon into Pokegirls. I wonder what'll happen if it gets on you, or your Miltank."

Ash reached over and started stroking me as Whitney watched.

"You used to be a guy?" she asked Ash.

"Yeah, I can turn back and forth." She said rubbing my cock "Misty's cum made me part Miltank."

Ashley got on her knees and started sucking my cock.

"Hmm…" I hummed in pleasure "That's good, Whitney you should get your Miltank out, I wanna see what a full blown Miltank-Pokegirl looks like."

"Okay…" the girl said with apprehension.

Ashley kept shaking her tits and sucking me thick length as Whitney got herself stripped down to her underwear and even sent out her Miltank.

"Oh Yeah." I moaned feeling a churning in my balls "Here it comes! OHHHH!"

I blasted Whitney and her Miltank with my jizz.

"I…OH!" Whitney moaned "I feel so strange!"

Miltank was actually the first one to start changing, growing tall, gaining sharp curves and a small gut as well as long black hair and two big H-cup titties. She looked kinda like Ashley but had a more unique face.

"HA!" Whitney moaned as her changes really ramped up.

Her chest started to rise and billow, pushing her bra to its limits, her panties were being swallowed up as her butt expanded to get bigger and bigger. I saw her grow a tail and some ears as well as a small layer of fat on her belly, I had a good idea what she was becoming.

"I…I…Ohh!" Whitney moaned "MOOO!"

"She's a Miltank too." Ash said.

"I…oh wow." Whitney looked at herself "I'm…and that's Miltank, wow."

"We look kinda alike." Her Miltank said walking up to her trainer.

I got a look at the three cow girls they all had different shapes, Ashley had the biggest breasts, Whitney the biggest butt and hips and Miltank the chubbiest look.

"How long are we going to sit here and look at ourselves?" Miltank asked waking up to me "Are we going to talk or have sex?"

"Baby." I grabbed her big H-cup tits and drank some of her milk "No need to rush."

I laid back on the bed and the three cow girls crowded around me, warming my body with their thick frames. I spread the love gradually rubbing their butts with my hands and sucking on their tits.

"OH!" Whiney moaned as she straddled my waist "That feels so good!"

"It's about to be better." Ashley said pushing my cock into Whitney's warm hole.

"HAA!" I moaned as I briefly stopped drinking from Miltank "That's good."

"Oh Whitney." Miltank said "You look just lovely like that."

"You look really good too." Whitney moaned back as I fucked her "I think I like the two of us looking like this!"

"Indeed." Miltank smiled as she started making out with Ashley, the two fingering each other "These bodies are great."

As Whitney rode my body I grabbed her fat shaking bottom, feeling those big ass cheeks shake and wobble. I even laid back and let my breasts jiggle and shake from the force of the big cowgirl riding my dick. Near us Ashley and Miltank were licking and eating each other out while taking small breaks to milk one another.

"Oh…oh…OH!" Whitney moaned "I can't…I'm gonna….HAAAA!"

The Gym Leader orgasmed, sprayed juices from her pussy and milk from her tits. I groaned as I felt her pussy clamp down on my cock, milking me for all my cum.

"Oh baby." I panted as the three cow girls laid around me "That was fucking awesome."

"Yeah…it was." Miltank said.

"I wonder if there will be more times like this?" Ashley hummed.

"There are a couple other female Gym leaders in this region." Whitney said "I'm sure you'll meet them."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Chikorita gets even more excitable.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	37. Chapter 37: Greener- Bayleef

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Mmmmm…Mama." Togepi mumbled nuzzling into my chest.

My 'Daughter' and I had just finished having sex, it still felt weird but she was the one who asked for it so I didn't really mind so much. She looked so small and innocent nuzzling against me like she was.

"Misty, Misty, MISTY!" Chikorita came barreling in yelling for me.

"Yikes!" I gasped as she jumped on the bad, practically tackling me "What's got you so excited?"

"You'll never guess what just happened?" she said in a sing song voice.

"I was sleeping." Togepi pouted.

"Sorry squirt." Chikorita smiled at her "But I just had to see you Mom, seeing as I just Evolved!"

"You did." I smiled "Well let's not waste time."

"I can't wait for a new look." Chikorita said.

"What's gonna happen?" Togepi asked.

"I'm gonna do the thing we did with Chikorita so she can evolve." I explained "Stay and watch maybe it'll be educational."

"If you say so Mama." She cheered.

Togepi sat back and Chikorita got down by my legs and started giving me a quick but strong blowjob. I was still laying back, moaning as I played with my nipples flicking them around and making them get sore and hard.

"Oh…OH yeah!" I moaned as I felt my balls rumbling and getting ready to blow their load all over Chikorita's creamy skin and evolve her into an even sexier babe "HAAAA!"

I busted all over Chikorita's face and she soon started to glow and grow.

"Wow." Togepi noted as the girl in front of her grew.

Chikorita slowly evolved, gaining extra height, long green hair tied into a ponytail, big DD-cup breasts, a nice ass and around her neck was a necklace of bigger dark green leaf shaped beads.

"ALRIGHT!" the girl cheered cupping her breast "Being a Bayleef is the best!"

"So that's what it's like to evolve." Togepi said "Wow, will I do that someday?"

"We'll have to wait and see." I smiled as Bayleef crawled up my legs and straddled my waist, not wasting any time slipping me into her.

"Oh damn!" I hissed as she stared letting me fuck her "I didn't expect you to still be this tight."

"This feels even better than it used too!" she moaned "I'm Super turned on right now, fuck me Misty!"

"UGH!" I let out a grunt as I started bucking my hips to match my thrusts with Bayleef's motions.

The Grass type seemed entranced by the wobbling and flopping of her now large breasts. Togepi seemed a little entranced by the sight of me and Bayleef going at it like this.

"Get ready!" I moaned "Here it comes! OHHHH!"

"Ha…ha…HAAAAA!" Bayleef moaned as the two of us shared a powerful mutual climax.

"Phew." Bayleef laid next to me "That was super fun!"

"Yeah, no matter how many times I see it an evolution will still turn me on." I smirked.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty has some time with her Frog Princess.**

 **Short Chapter this time cause I wanted to get something out and talk about Sun and Moon a bit. I really liked the trailer that came out this morning(May 10 2016). I'm probably gonna take the Seal/Dog thing since I usually pick the water starter (Piplup is the only one I didn't pick). I know it looks silly but I have hope it can evolve into something cool.**

 **Also the Grass one being part flying at the first stage is pretty wild but I figure it must evolve into some big ass bird. Still why not have it gain the type later like most Starters.**

 **The Fire Cat was cute, not much else to add there.**

 **Till Next Time**


	38. Chapter 38: Hoppy- Politoed

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"I've got a present for you." I said looking at Poliwhirl.

"What is it?" the blue skinned girl asked crossing her tattooed arms under her breasts.

I reached into my cleavage and pulled out a tiny rock I had been sent by my sisters, apparently they got it off some geologist kid who found it in the rock tunnels near Cerulean City.

"They call it a King's Rock." I said showing her the crown shaped stone "Supposedly it makes certain Pokemon evolve, one of which are Poliwhirl."

"Is this your way of telling me you want me to evolve?" she asked catching the rock that I tossed her way.

"Do you not want to?" Togepi peeked out from behind my back "Me I can't wait for something cool like that to happen to me."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Spending time with you Mama." She hugged me.

"Well, why don't you go play for a bit." I said "Mom is gonna be here for a while."

"Okay Mommy." She scampered off.

"You were a little rough with her don't ya think?" Poliwhirl asked.

"Maybe…" I shrugged "she's gotten the idea of growing up in her head so I'm trying to get her to be more independent. Now enough about Togepi do you wanna do some growing up?"

"Sure thing." Poliwhirl smirked and pulled my shorts down "I've got a fun idea for this."

Once my thick cock was out and flopping Poliwhirl slid the stone down it like a ring before dropping her knees and taking my whole dick into her throat, rock and all.

The feeling of both her tongue and the abrasive rock sliding over my dick was stunning, like nothing I'd ever felt before. I let my head roll back and moan wildly as my cock was sucked and the cock ring slid around to tease it even more.

"Damn Poliwhirl that's fucking insane." I groaned giving one of my heavy tits a slap to turn myself on more.

"Hmm Yeah." She bobbed her head and looked up at me "Keep shaking those tits it gets me so wet."

"What you mean like this?" I said giving my left tit a rough smack, causing it to wobble.

"That's it." Poliwhirl moaned rubbing her pussy as she sucked the rock ring and my cock.

Poliwhirl kept giving my penis lots of attention while it slapped my tits around for her enjoyment, nothing rough that would bruise or leave red marks, just ones that'd make them shimmy and shake.

"Ha…Oh Poliwhirl it's coming!" I warned her "HAAAAAA!"

I felt Poliwhirl suck the King's rock into her mouth while I blasted a few thick ropes of cum into her mouth.

"HMMMMAAA!" Poliwhirl moaned as she started to evolve right before my eyes.

She grew a little taller, her blue hair bleached golden blonde as her skin turned a swampy lime green. Her curves sharpened a bit as her breasts grew to E-cups and her butt packed on some extra fattiness. The swirly tribal tattoos on her arm turned golden and became a little more defined, no longer stopping at her shoulders and wrapping all the way over her chest, the one swirl curving around her right nipple.

"HOWEE!" she stood up and ran her hand through her long yellow locks "That feels fantastic baby!"

"I take it you're pleased with the result." I laughed.

"Oh baby I'm more than pleased." She smirked hugging her body and continuing to run her hands through her hair. "I've never felt better."

"What should I call you now?" I asked her.

The green skinned frog girl giggled "Baby you can call me whatever you want…or Politoed."

"Politoed." I smirked grabbing her breast "Not bad."

"You know it." She giggled.

 _She's a lot bubblier in this new form._

"So we gonna fuck or what?" she asked.

"Frisky." I laughed pulling her into me "Fine then let's do the deed."

Politoed practically jumped on me, tackling me to the floor and slamming her big tushie on my rock hard penis.

"Oh yeah baby that feels great!" she moaned rolling her hips and stirring my cock around inside her moist pussy.

"Man you're energetic." I laughed as my breasts rolled around on my chest.

Politoed kept hopping up and down on my dick, letting it piston in and out of her, her breasts were flopping up and down, making nice smacking noises, her pussy was adding to the symphony as it made wet squishing noises with each bounce.

"Ohhhh~" she moaned as she kept moving.

"That's a nice sound." I smirked holding her hips as she road me.

Politoed's moans sounded more like musical notes than sexual pleasure noises. The beautiful sound of her happy pleasure only made me feel even warmer inside.

"Oh~ Oh Misty baby!" she cooed shaking her breasts "I'm so close!"

"Yeah me too!" I moaned bucking my hips into her "Oh fuck here it comes!"

"OHHHH~~~~"

"AHHHH!" the two of us moaned and started cumming together, I filled her up with a nice hot load of cum before she stood up and sat on the floor next to me.

"That was some of the best I've had in a while." I smiled.

"No problem baby." She said twirling her hair around between her fingers "I'm always around whenever you need me."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- While Ashley goes after Badge 4 Misty goes on a bit of a sightseeing trip around Ecruteak City.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	39. Chapter 39: Burned Tower

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"What a strange place." I said looking at the tower "This is considered a local landmark?"

We had arrived in Ecruteak City, Ashley was off competing for her fourth badge but I didn't really feel like watching so Togepi and I were doing some sightseeing.

"I think it looks neat." Togepi smiled.

We headed into the tower, it didn't seem like anyone else was around because it was straggly quite. The, apparently famous, Burned Tower of Ecruteak City was just what it sounded like, a formerly large tower that had all but burned to the ground, leaving no much more than a charred basement and some crumbling ashy walls.

"This place is pretty dumpy." I said looking around.

"Still feels warm too." Togepi giggled "Like the fire was still going downstairs."

Togepi and I started to go down towards the basement, and discovered an amazing sight. In there was a huge bird, it glowed and radiated heat, it had mostly orange feathers but the tail feathers were more rainbow colored.

"That's…Ho-Oh." I gasped "A legendary bird."

"Wow!" Togepi was already petting it "So soft."

"Hey don't go touching things like that!" I yelled.

"Sorry Mommy." She frowned.

"It's fine." A voice said.

I looked up and saw The rainbow bird was now glowing brighter, shifting into the form of a human. The person before us was tall, near Seven foot, she had orange feathers on her body, big L-cup breasts, long rainbow hair that almost touched the floor and covered her large ass, and she even had a small set of abs. The most eye-catching part of her body was the long thick cock and balls dangling from between her tender thighs.

"Hello." She said in a deep sexy tone.

"Wow." Togepi and I both said.

"Fufufu." Ho-oh laughed "I had heard you were shameless but it's funny to see it like this."

"You heard?" I asked.

"From three of my friends." She smirked.

"Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos?" I asked.

"Exactly." She nodded "HA!"

"So warm and soft." Togepi said hugging the woman.

"Hahaha…" the woman laughed patting Togepi on the head "Yes I do have and aura of heat and sexuality."

She turned to me "Care to join us Miss Misty?"

"Sure." I smirked walking over.

I walked up and Togepi and I were pulled into a tight bear hug by the big busty bird. The two of us were pushed into her breasts where we were forced to struggle and motorboat the legendary.

"OHH That tickles." Ho-oh moaned "But enough of that how about a little suction?"

Togepi and I were pushed onto our knees, our faces just inches from the firebird's pulsing erect dick.

"I'll go first." I smiled at Togepi "You just follow after okay."

"Sure!" Togepi smiled.

I started prepping Ho-oh for our duo BJ, I licked the shaft thoroughly, getting it nice and coated in spit. Once it was all shiny and slimy I opened my maw wide and took that thick penis into my throat.

"HMMM!" I hummed as I stroked the base of the cock while bobbing my head.

"OHHH that's good." Ho-oh moaned.

"Wow Mom you've got so much in your mouth!" Togepi gasped.

"GURKGMM!" I pushed the cock as deep into my throat as I could, deepthrouting it till I was gagging.

I looked up and saw Ho-oh was rubbing her breasts gently, moaning as I downed her dick. I reached back and dug my hands into the bird's ass in order to push her cock as deep as I could take it until I nearly chocked and backed off.

"Phew." I caught my breath while stroking the dick before me, I looked at Togepi "Your turn sweetie."

Togepi looked a little nervous but with me rubbing her back to encourage her she leaned in and started sucking off Ho-oh.

"Good girl." I smiled "Just like Mom."

That seemed to make Togepi happy when I praised her, she started moving her head faster, applying more saliva and taking more of the cock into her mouth. As the little girl sucked the huge cock I hugged her from behind, pressing my hefty tits into her back.

"That's it, show Mommy how good of a cocksucker you are." I encouraged her, slipping my hand between her legs "Look how wet my little girl is."

"Mama." Togepi moaned stopping her suction.

"You're terrible." Ho-oh smirked, her head barely visible passed her huge knockers.

I smirked back before telling Togepi to stand up, I started kissing Ho-oh, her warm lips on mine. Togepi was mashed between the legendary bird and I, Ho-oh gradually lifted the tiny girl up so that she was suspended between us, I stopped kissing the bird and began to kiss my daughter while Ho-oh kissed Togepi's neck.

"Mom." Togepi panted "Please."

"Okay." I kissed her softly "Ready Ho-oh?"

"Sure." The woman smirked "UGH!"

"HA!" I moaned as I shifted my hips, sliding my cock into Togepi.

Ho-oh did the same around back and the two of us started fucking the tiny loli.

"Oh dear!" Ho-oh moaned "I barely fit, she's just so young and tight!"

"The little lady is just that." I smiled fucking Togepi "Little."

"Hmph." Ho-oh scoffed, her chest bouncing with each thrust "I think I'll have to fix that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"OHHHH!" Togepi moaned loudly "It's so warm!"

"You'll see." She smirked "And if I'm helping her I think I'll help you a bit too."

"OHHH!" I gasped as a warmth built up in me..

"What's…HAAA!" Togepi moaned as she started glowing while riding our dicks.

"No way she's-!" I gasped "Evolving!"

"You already had a strong bond needed for this type of evolution." Ho-oh said "I just acted as a catalyst to trigger it. Togepi is no Togetic's."

I looked up as the light faded, what used to be be a tiny little girl now looked like a mature young lady, long white hair on pale skin, a soft firm butt, and two big D-cup breasts.

"OHH!" she moaned "Oh yeah that's good!"

"HHGN!" I groaned still thrusting "You look so cute."

"Hmph." The girl scoffed "Like…thanks Mom, after this you'll give me-OH-money for new clothes right?"

 _Great now she's gonna from adorable lovely little kid to a bratty demanding teenager…just what I needed._

"HAA!" I suddenly felt more heat in my body "What-OH!"

"I think you could use a little boost for being a good sport." Ho-oh said still ramming her cock into Togetic's asshole.

"HHAA!" I moaned as I felt my butt, breasts, cock and balls all warm up and get bigger quickly.

"It's growing inside me!" Togetic moaned as her pussy took my now longer and thicker cock.

"UGH!" I groaned as my tits reached F-cup levels.

I kept thrusting into my daughter, my now plushy ass clapping and shaking. The three of us kept our three-way going, Togetic happily bouncing on our cocks as Ho-oh and I shook with each thrust.

"OH I can't take it!" Togetic moaned "I'm gonna-HAAA!"

Togetic's teenage pussy clamped down on my thick cock and I started losing control, judging by the increased moans Ho-oh was in the same pleasure boat.

"Oh yes, I'm cumming!" I screamed busting inside Togetic's pussy.

"YESS!" Ho-oh moaned filling the girl's ass with her spunk.

We lowered Togetic to the ground, letting her lay there and moan.

"Well this has been fun ladies but I have to go now." Ho-oh said "If I stay much longer other people may see me."

"Okay." I smiled "Hope to see you again."

"Yes, same here." She smiled before stealing a quick kiss.

"Oh and one more thing." I said.

"Hmm?"

I shook my chest "Thanks for the extra cup size."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- While traveling to an island Misty stumbled into the jaws of danger…and sex…mostly sex.**

 **Till Next Time**


	40. Chapter 40: Snap- Croconaw

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Ouf!" I groaned hefting my tits up as I clipped my F-cup bra "Much better. But if I keep growing this much I'll end up in the poor house from always having to by new clothes, I mean I couldn't even go to the beach while you got your fifth badge because my bikini was too small."

I was in my room changing into some new underwear while Ashley watched.

"You look great Misty." She said "It's hard to believe just a few months ago you were thin as a rail."

"Thanks, a real compliment." I scoffed "Though I suppose I owe you a thanks since your Milk is what's nurturing my growth still…"

"Still what?" Ashley asked.

"It's my butt." I pouted looking at it in the mirror "It just feels so flat compared to my chest, I wish I had some more junk in the trunk you know?"

"I guess." Ashley stood up "It's hard for me to say myself."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes "Ms. Huge Milk filled tits and big shaking cow ass."

"I'm sorry?" she said confused "I mean I didn't choose to have this as my female look, and besides you're catching up…well in the chest at least you're an F and I'm an H-cup."

"Enough." I pushed her down and smacked her huge ass "I'm gonna fuck you now."

"Okay~" Ashley moaned as I pulled my cock out and pushed it into her "Totodile just evolved recently so I'll take her out too."

"Good idea." I smirked railing Ash from behind "We should evolve her now while I'm in the mood."

"Hey how's it going?" Totodile popped out and got a look at me fucking Ashley "Oh wow, you started without me."

"Sorry." I smiled at her "Ashley was being snippy so I just wanted to give her a reminder of how good I am to her."

"HAA!" Ashely moaned, her ass shaking around as I fucked her.

"Well just make sure to save some cum for me." Totodile said leaning back and fingering herself to the sight of me plowing her master's pussy.

"Ohh Misty!" Ashley moaned rolling her head back "It's so good, I can't take much more!"

"You're going to cum already?" I asked "Boy Ashley you're such a loose lady, cumming after only a few minutes of getting fucked by me?"

"Please I'm…I'm…MOOOOO!" Ash moaned "I'm cumming!"

"Oh yeah!" I gasped as her pussy pulsated and squeezed my cock "Totodile get ready, here it comes!"

I pulled out and stroked to a finish before the gator girl, blasting her compact body with a load on my spunk.

"HAAA!" she hummed as she started to evolve her Pokegirl form.

Her body got taller, slightly more muscular, her breasts grew to DD-cups and her ass got plumper as well, her teeth sharpened a bit as her orange hair forked into a messy Mohawk.

"Whoa!" she smiled a toothy smile "So this is my new look huh?"

"A Croconaw huh." I said looking at her "Nice body."

"Thanks." She giggled flashing her fangs "So you wanna fuck it or what?"

"Of course I do." I said pushing her onto her back and grabbing one of her tits "The question is will you be able to take it?"

I grunted and pushed my cock into Croconaw and started fucking her, she was quickly rocking her body into mine, moaning as I thrusted. My tits were slapping shaking and I just reached back to toss my bra off. Now hanging free my tits started shaking around more and more. My cock felt so good sliding in and out of Croconaw.

"Hey come here." I told Ashley who was still coming around from the pounding I gave her pussy just a short while ago.

"What is it?" Ashely said crawling over and sitting next to me as I fucked her Pokemon.

I grabbed one of her heavy milk filled tits and popped it into my mouth, starting to drink her creamy tit milk.

"Misty!" she moaned.

"HMMM!" I hummed playing with her nipple while I sucked "I can't get enough of this stuff. Here."

I lifted Ash's free tit up to her own mouth "you have some too."

"MMMM!" Ashley moaned drinking from her right tit while I sucked on her left one.

"Ohh so sexy!" Croconaw moaned as she was Ashely and I, my cock continued to fucked her tender reptilian pussy "I'm getting so turned on!"

"I can feel it." I said as her pussy worked with my cock ton maximize our pleasure "You're getting so much wetter!"

"Oh Misty~ I can't, I'm gonna cum!" She maoned.

"HMM!" I popped Ash's tit out of my mouth, milk dribbling down my chin "Me too…Oh…OH…"

"MISTY!"

"HAAAA!" we both moaned and came together, spraying juices all around the bed.

"Oh yeah." I moaned laying on the bed "That was fucking great."

 _Hmm…I wonder where Togetic went off to?_

* * *

 **Togetic's POV**

"RAICHU!" I moaned "I'M CUMMING!"

I climaxed and sprayed my girly sex juices all over my friend's face, she happily licked them up before pulling me into a lip lock.

"I'm loving the new look." She said cupping one of my breasts "I feel like we get along a lot more now that you've done some growing up."

"Thanks." I smiled brushing my hair to the side "You're less of a big sister like figure and more of a best friend."

"I'm gonna miss little Loli you." She said "But if we can keep bonding like this I'd much prefer this version of you."

"I learned from seeing you." I smirked at her "You're such a bad influence on me."

"Shut up you like being naughty." She said as we made out.

"Hey, I was thinking about sneaking into my Mom's room and giving her a BJ while she slept tonight…wanna join me?"

"Hmph." Raichu smirked "Of course."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Ashley goes for badge 6 and Misty bonds with the leader.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	41. Chapter 41: Strength- Jasmine

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Oh, that's it Seadra suck my cock." I moaned.

I was in my room getting my cock sucked roughly my Seadra. My Horsea had just evolved and now she was a wild blue and white haired, DD-cup blow job giving machine.

"GURK, SUCK!" Seadra bobbed her head.

"Oh yeah…come on, so close, hurry up or I'll be late for Ashley's next Gym battle."

Seadra swirled her tongue and gave me one more rough and powerful suck, deepthrouting me all the way in.

"Oh…OH…FUCK YEAH!" I screamed as I busted a nut inside her, making her gag on my copious cum.

"Thanks for that." I said tucking my cock back in before buttoning my shorts "I'd spend more time with you but I'm in a bit of a rush."

"It's fine." Seadra said "Just make sure to properly fuck me soon to make up for it."

"Will do." I smiled running off, my tits flopping around as I went.

* * *

 **Later**

"Great job!" I playfully slapped Ashley's bottom as she achieved her victory.

"Congratulations." The Gym Leader, Jasmine bowed to Ashley "Here, please take this as a sign of victory."

"Thanks." Ashley said placing the badge in her case "It was great to meet and battle with you, you're really strong."

"I'm not really that strong." She frowned "I'm just a shy weak woman with nothing to admire about, you're the really skilled one Ashley."

"Come on." I put an arm around Jasmine's shoulder "No reason to be so meek, come on I've got an idea to perk you up a bit."

"Hmm?"

"It'll be a lot of fun." I whispered rubbing her hip with my hand.

"What are you-MMM!" she gasped as I started kissing her.

I started touching myself while I kissed Jasmine and played with her body, my body was still horny from my brief encounter with Seadra and now I needed an outlet and Jasmine was perfect for it, besides it was another chance to see a human turn into a sexy Pokegirl, and maybe I could help with that weak personality of hers. Ashley had long left so it was just me and the Gym Leader.

"Oh yes here it comes." I moaned wrapping Jasmine's hand around my cock "You feel my dick twitching, I'm gonna cum all over you. OHHH!"

I started cumming, spraying my milky fluid all over Jasmine's arm.

"Ha…I feel." She hunched over "OHAAAA!"

Jasmine's body began to chance, her skin turned a pale dark grey, the rest of her body began to strain as her muscles started to grow larger and more toned. Her biceps bulged and her abs tightened up. The more feminine parts of her boy were also changing, her breasts were getting larger and rounder, their weight supported by her powerful pectorals, her ass looked not only firm but plump and her height even shot up a few feet.

"UGH!" Jasmine groaned as her facial features got sharper and her mouth got gruffer looking, her voice actually sounded deeper too.

"Wow." I looked up at her "You got sexy."

Jasmine was tall, muscular, had I-cup breasts and grey skin, she was clearly part Steelix.

"I…I…" Jasmine groaned in a deep voice "Feel so…"

"RAAHHH!" she flexed "POWERFUL!"

Jasmine stood there pumping up her biceps and bouncing her breasts around with her pecs.

"I've never felt this great before, powerful and alive, no more being meek, I'm in charge now." she roared.

She grabbed me and hugged me into her body, squeezing my soft body against her rough muscular frame.

"Get down there." She said pushing me to her knees "Eat me out."

 _I'd try and take charge but she could snap me in half, besides it'll be good for her to be more outgoing for now._

I dropped to my knees and Jasmine grabbed my head before shoving it against her dripping pussy, forcing me to lick her cunt.

"HMM Yeah that's good." She moaned "Lick my pussy, don't stop."

I flicked my tongue against her clit, licking and swirling to make her exude more juices. Jasmine's pussy juice had a slight metallic taste to it but wasn't' bad. Above me she stood tall, occasionally flexing and grabbing her huge tits.

"Ohh Yeah." she moaned more "I feel so good, I'm gonna cum all over your face."

"Do it." I begged taking a long lick of her metal snatch.

"HHAAAA!" Jasmine moaned cumming all over my face.

"That was great." I said licking my fingers.

"So." Jasmine gently rubbed her pussy with one arm while flexing the other "You wanna conquer this titan or what?"

"I can't wait." I said stroking my cock as she laid back and spread her legs before using her hands to spread her pussy lips.

"Then get in here and fuck me." She growled.

I laid on top of her and slid my cock into her steel type snatch. Jasmine was so tall I only reached the bottom half of her breasts while I fucked her, I laid my head in the cleavage and let her hug me.

"Oh that's good!" Jasmine moaned "Fuck me nice and hard!"

"I'm doing it baby." I said thrusting into her "Just don't hug so hard, you'll snap me like a twing."

"Sorry." She laughed "Guess I don't know my own strength yet."

"It's fine." I said fucking her harder "I'm just glad you like the new you."

"I've always been meek, but now I feel so big and strong." She smiled using the muscles in her pussy to stimulate my cock "I don't want to ever go back to the old me, I'm gonna stay powerful and strong like this!"

"Good to here." I laughed "OH! Oh I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it." She smirked, her tits bouncing a bit "Pump your cum into me."

"Ha…ha…OHHH!" I moaned as I broke and came into her.

Jasmine I relaxed and fucked a few more times before packing it in for a bit.

"Damn." Jasmine groaned "My muscles are so sore, I feel like I need to really work them out."

"I guess you'll have to buy some weights." I laughed.

"Sure will." She kissed her biceps "I don't want lose this look…but first…"

"WAH!" I gasped as she grabbed me, lifting me over her chest, one hand on my legs and one on my tits.

"RAH!" she groaned bench pressing me "That feels great!"

"Hahaha!" I laughed as she lifted me up and down "This is fun!"

 _See, I did a good thing._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty decides to catch an Ice type.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	42. Chapter 42: Cold as Ice-Sneasel

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"HMM come on." I groaned before getting my coat to zip up over my tits "Ah there we go, so how do I look?"

"Looking good Mom." Togetic smiled at me "But Uhh…where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go check out that Ice cave while Ash takes on the Gym here." I said "Wanna join me."

"Nah, not really feeling the whole exploration thing." She shrugged.

"You used to be so outgoing." I sighed "Then you grew up and became a teenager with no time for her mother."

"I'm going to watch Ashley and Raichu compete." She said "Besides we went swimming together just yesterday."

"Okay." I said heading out of the room "You guys have fun."

I went to the outside of town and into a cave, it was cold and icy I slipped and slid around it after only a few steps. I tripped a fell a coupe of times but luckily my chest took the brunt of the force acting as cushions from any impact.

"Hmph." I smirked brushing some frost off the chest of my jacket "These things do more than look good, they're practical too. Hmm?"

I looked up and saw a Pokemon staring at me, it was kinda short, covered in thin black fur, had sharp claws on it's hands and a strange feather lik ear feature.

"What are you?" I wondered.

"Snee…" I snarled at me.

 _It's time's like this I wish I had a Pokedex like Ashley. I think I've seen this Pokemon somewhere before…Sneasel?_

"Well you're cute." I smiled at it "Hi there I'm Misty."

I reached out to pet it and that's when it happened, it gave me a mischievous smirk and swiped its claw at me, ripping a gash in my coat, shirt and bra, making my tits spill out.

"WAH!" I gasped and used an arm to cover my chest "What the hell you punk Pokemon!"

The creature just snickered at me.

"Oh that's it." I growled "You're mine you like punk!"

I sent out one of My Seadra in Pokemon form and started to battle with the Sneasel. The battle wasn't long only lasting a few minutes but the second I got the Sneasel on its back foot I tossed my Pokeball at it.

The ball wobbled slowly back and forth.

"Come on…come on." I whispered "Come to Mama."

 ***Click!***

"Alright!" I smiled "I got it!"

I picked up and ball and smiled, I mean what was about to come was inevitable and it only helped that the excitement of battle had turned me on a bit.

"Come out Sneasel!" I said sending out the Pokemon while taking my pants off to stroke my cock.

The dark type gave me a dirty look as I jerked off in front of it.

"Get-Oh-Ready to be officially welcomed to the team!" I moaned "HAAA!"

I came all over Sneasel, turning my newest catch into a Pokegirl. She was shorter than me by an inch or so, har darker than normal skin, short black hair with a red highlight over her bangs, cute C-cup breasts and a simple but perky ass. Her fingernails were a little long and painted silver and black.

"Ugh." She flipped her hair out of her eyes "Why the fuck did you catch me, I was perfectly happy in the wild you slutty bitch."

"How rude." I gasped.

"You're the one walking around with that stupid body." she rolled her eyes "Thinking you can just catch and fuck whatever you like, who do you think you are."

"Well I am your trainer now."

"Hmph" she turned away "Good luck with that I ain't answering to you any time soon."

"Oh come on Sneasel." I pouted hugging her a bit "You had to have cut my jacket for a reason, did you perhaps want to get a good look at my tits, you mischievous little minx."

"Tsk." She clicked her tongue.

"Come on." I said softly rubbing her damp pussy "We're gonna be partners now so let's get along."

"Don't…OH touch me." She moaned.

"Your mouth is say no but…" I brought my fingers to her mouth, they were sticky and covered in her juices "-but your body is saying yes."

"S-Shut up." She pouted as I started to finger her pussy.

"You should get used to it." I said pushing my tits into her back "Cause part of being in my circle of friends means lots and lots of sex.

"HAAA!" Sneasel moaned leaning back into me as I fingered her.

"See you like it." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"J-Just shut up and fuck me already." She blushed.

"Sure thing." I said having her lean against one of the cave's cold icy walls "Let's see how well you take it!"

"OHHH!" Sneasel moaned as I inserted into her "It's big!"

"You're tight!" I moaned "A good first time fuck!"

I started thrusting into the snarky girl, my heavy tits shook and wobbled with each thrust. The cave was ice cold so my nipples were sticking out big and hard, ready to be played with and pinched.

"OH!" Sneasel squealed "I'm…I'm…AAHHH!"

"HAAA!" I moaned with her as she started to climax and hug my cock tightly with her pupssy "If you want it so bad…than take all of it!"

I let out a powerful yell as I pumped rope after rope of cum into the no longer reluctant girl, Sneasel's snatch took every drop of cum and then some without spilling a drop.

Once I stopped cumming she turned around and started playing with my chest, pulling at my tits with her sharp nails and flicking my hard, thick nipples around.

"OH!" I yelped "Now you wanna play around."

"No." she tweaked them "Let's consider this my payback for what you just did."

"Oh come on." I moaned as my tits were stimulated "Won't you please stay and try and work with me."

"Hmph…well." She blushed "It'll take a lot of…persuading."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty mutates anther Gym Leader.**

 **Sneasel and Weavile are actually my favorite Pokemon so that's why I had Misty catch one.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	43. Chapter 43: Dragon- Clair

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Way to go Ashley!" I hugged my friend our large breasts smashing together "You got eight badges!"

"Thanks." She laughed placing the eight badge into her case "It's been a great journey so far, Pokemon League here we come!"

"You're right, still it's late so let's take a break tonight and move out towards the League tomorrow." I said.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Ashely said after we got back to the Pokemon Center where we were staying "I'll be out in a bit."

"Alright." I said sitting on the bed.

As I relaxed and parched through a magazine waiting for Ashley to finish her shower, I was quiet when I heard a knock on our room door.

"Hello?" I said opening the door "Oh, Clair!"

At our door was Clair the Gym leader Ashley had just beaten. Clair was a mature attractive woman who specialized in Dragon-Types.

"Do you need something?" I asked "Are you looking for Ashley, she's in the shower."

"Actually I came to see you." She said letting herself in.

"What for?" I asked turning around to speak with her.

"I'm trying to figure out why Ashley gives off the aura of a Pokemon." She looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I nervously asked.

"In this village there are legends about women with the special power to turn humans into Pokemon hybrids." She looked at me "Have you heard such stories in your world?"

"Umm…no." I gulped "doesn't sound familiar."

"How unfortunate." She sighed "because I was convinced you were one of them."

"What?" I laughed "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because you and Ashley seem close, she bears Pokemon like features and aura and you've been acting strange since I started asking you questions." She looked at me "Now the truth, are you or are you not one of the Futanari of legend?"

"I…yeah." I rolled my eyes "I'm one of those."

"Excellent." She smiled "I'm happy to hear that?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because." She reached out and grabbed my cock through my shorts "I want to see what I can become."

"I figured as much." I laughed taking my top off "All we need to do is get some of my sweet cum on you and then your body will do the rest."

I got my shorts off and Clair did the same with her tight dragon skin dress. I started stroking my cock to get ready while Clair finished undressing and started stroking my cock with me.

"Ever since I was a girl I've dreamed of seeing what it would be like to be part Pokemon." She said "And now that dream can finally come true."

"Yeah…I bet you'll be good." I moaned as we both stroked my cock "Oh get ready, it's about to happen!"

"Yes, do it!" Clair cheered as I let out a bellow and blasted cum all over her chest and stomach.

"HAA!" I sighed sitting back "So?"

"Oh…I feel so good?" Clair moaned as she started changing.

Clair's already large chest puffed up more as it grew bigger and rounder. The way Clair was sitting she saw on my crotch, just not riding my cock yet. Clair's face seemed to be rounding out a bit as her thighs also thickened and grew large.

I groaned as her weight seemed to be shooting up a bit and kinda crushing my legs. Her breasts kept expanding as her body gained a little more chub, two small blue wings popped up on her back and soon Clair was done being a curvy Gym Leader and had evolved into a Plump Dragonite.

"Ugh." Clair moaned "I didn't expect it to be so powerful…though becoming part Dragonite is a dream."

"So you like it?" I asked.

"It's wonderful." She said rubbing the slight gut she had groaned "But it's got me so horny."

"Well I can take care of that." I smiled sliding into her pussy.

"OHHH!" she moaned, her cheeks shaking a bit.

Clair started riding me, her heavy body jiggling and shaking all over as she moaned and grinded her big ass into my cock. I smiled and held her big hips and watched her huge K-cup tits flopping around.

"So how does it feel?" I asked feeling my core pulse with pleasure.

"So good." She groaned "This girthiness, I love all the wobbling!"

"Do you, that's good when I saw how fatty you were getting I was worried you'd end up hating what I did to you."

"Oh no, I love it!" she moaned riding me faster, her body jiggling like jelly all over.

"Come on, I'm so close!" I moaned.

"Yes…Yes…YES!" Clair let out a roar like moan as she climaxed.

"OH FUCK!" I gasped cumming inside her suddenly.

Clair panted a bit, still sitting on my cock as we heard the door open and saw Ashley walk into the room with only a towel on.

"Oh hey there." I smiled looking at her barely covered milk filled tits "Wanna join us?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- In preparation for Ashley's trials as the Pokemon League Misty whips the Starters into Shape.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	44. Chapter 44: Trinity- Jhoto Starters

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Well don't you three look sexy." I smirked standing in my underwear before my bed.

"I'm so ready!" Bayleef cheered.

"Hmm…" Cyndaquil looked nervous.

"Come on let' s do this!" Croconaw snapped her fingers "I've been waiting a week for this."

The three were laying on the bed, Croconaw and Bayleef on the sides, tiny Cyndaquil between them. Croconaw had evolved about a week ago but I asked her to wait for me to evolve her till Ashley's other two Johto starters evolved, that way we could do it together. Bayleef was super excited and Cyndaquil was terrified of the prospect.

"Ready to evolve Cyndaquil?" I asked stroking myself to her and the others.

"I guess." She mumbled.

"Don't worry!" Bayleef hugged the girl "It's so much fun to evolve, you've already done it as a Pokemon now it's time to do it as a Pokegirl!"

"You'll be fine Cyndaquil." I smirked "Just look at Croconaw and Bayleef, they turned out great."

"If you say so…" she mumbled nervously squirming.

"HMM!" I moaned "Alright girls, here it comes!"

"Bring it!" Bayleef and Croconaw cheered.

"Just get this over with." Cyndaquil whimpered.

"UGHOOOO!" I moaned spraying out a hefty load of jizz, getting some on the three girls, and watching them glow and evolve.

Cyndaquil started first, her tiny body grew only a few inches taller and her flat chest developed into DD-cups. Her short silky hair reached her shoulders still with the face framing red highlights. Her butt rounded up a bit and she officially became a Quilava's.

The next one to start changing was Croconaw. Her chest ballooned up into large G-cups as the rest of her body became more tone and softly muscular. Her mouth was filled with sharp jagged teeth. Her Mohawk grew more pronounced and even gained a ponytail that dangled down toward her rump, she was now Feraligatr.

The last changes happened to Bayleef. Her long green hair lightened to blonde and gained some lime green highlights. Like Feraligatr her chest swelled to G-cups and her ass thickened. The green beaded necklace she had blossomed into a flower lei. She let out a brief moan as she stopped turning into Meganium.

"Oh Wow!" Meganium sat up, her big tits wobbling "We look great!"

"Sure do." Feraligatr smirked.

"Hmm…" Quilava nodded nervously.

"You look Super Cute." Meganium told Quilava "I remember when I was that small."

"I would hope you remember it was only five minutes ago." I laughed crawling onto the bed with them.

Feraligatr and Meganium quickly surrounded me and started kissing me, I kissed back, playing with their tits as we made out. I felt pressure on my hips and saw Quilava was lubing up my cock, slowly starting to suck the bulbous tip. Feraligatr reached down and pushed Quilava down on my cock, I heard the smaller girl gag a bit before she kept bobbing her head.

Quilava's mouth was warm, yet perfectly moist and wet, my cock was getting the love it wanted. Meganium and Feraligatr stopped kissing me before they smirked at each other.

"What are you two planning?" I smirked.

"You'll see." Feraligatr said slyly.

"It'll be super sexy!" Meganium laughed.

The two hefted their large tits up before smiled at each other, and quickly smashing them around my head.

"HMMM!" I moaned as my view and mouth were snuffed out by the sexy tit flesh of the blue and green girls.

"How's that feel?" Feraligatr asked mashing her tits around my face.

"It's super soft ain't it!" Meganium giggled.

"OOHHHMMMMM!" I moaned in pleasure.

"GURK!" Quilava gagged a bit in surprise as I came down the throat.

Before I could properly react Meganium pushed my down and wrapped her legs around my head while Feraligatr squatted over me, slowly sliding down my length.

"So horny." She moaned starting to ride my cock.

"Evolving does that." Meganium said "Misty…please."

I licked my lips looking at her dripping snatch before I shot my head forward and began eating her out.

"OHHH!" she moaned quickly producing more girl juices.

I let the fluid fill my mouth, Meganium tasted like a fruit cocktail, all sorts of syrupy nectar dripping out her pussy. Feraligatr was happily slamming her body down on my cock, I could hear her huge tits flopping up and down in rhythm with her toned body.

Close to her I heard the soft, meek moans of Quilava and managed to catch her rapidly fingering her pussy.

"Quilava come here." I called.

She blushed and walked over, I had her line up with Meganium, the larger Pokegirl hugging her smaller friend, their pussy gently got close, their clits briefly flicking and making them both moan. Now with them together I shot my head up and started eating them both out, when I licked Meganium my nose slipped against Quilava's cunt.

"Misty!" the fire girl moaned, her body heating up.

"That's the spot!" Meganium cheered "Super effective!"

"UGH OH!" Feraligatr started riding me faster and faster "Yes…yes!"

"I can't…" Meganium moaned.

"HMMMM!" Quilava hissed.

"MISTYYYYY!" the three screamed all orgasming together, covering my body in various sexual fluids of different temperatures.

"That was great." I laid on my bed, soak in girl cum "I'd keep you for longer but Ashely needs you to train with her for the Pokemon League."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Pokegirls, ROLLOUT! AKA Ashely becomes a Mama.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	45. Chapter 45: Breakfast- Phanpy

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Where did you find that thing?" I asked Ashley as she held an egg.

"I won it." She said holding it towards her body "I'm hoping to hatch it with my body warmth."

"Well I don't care what it is." I said fixing my bra "So long as I get first dibs when she hatches."

"You're so rude." She pouted "You're already thinking about doing things like that before she's even hatched."

"And you're already acting motherly before she's hatched." I laughed back.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

"I bet she'll be cute." I looked down at Ashly's new Phanpy "Well let's get to the main event shall we?"

"Just make it quick." Ashley pouted "I can't stand to see her being used like this."

"You're so motherly." I laughed jerking off.

"Well you were like that with Togepi before she evolved." Ashley said.

"You're not talking about me are you?" Togetic rolled her eyes.

"Quit being bratty." I said "Just watch, you're about to get a cousin."

I let out a few panting gasps as I jerked faster and faster, pumping my cock for its transforming elixir.

"OHHHH!" I moaned blasting out a rope of cum.

The little Pokemon started to grown, gaining a short loli body, barely present A-cup breasts, she had short blue hair and a puffy little butt.

"Oh how cute!" I clapped.

"Hmm?" the girl rubbed her eyes "Good morning…"

"HAA!" Ashley hugged her "You look great."

"Mama…" she blinked "I'm hungry."

"Oh." Ashley blinked "Umm well we can get you something to eat."

"Hmm…" Phanpy nuzzled closer.

"HA!" Ashley gasped as the the young Pokegirl popped one of her tits out "Hungry…"

"Wow she moves quick." Togetic laughed "Well you two have fun with the kiddo."

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"I don't wanna get roped into that." She said "Sides Raichu and I are going shopping, gimme some money Mom."

"So demanding." I said pulling out my wallet "You make for a shitty teenager you know."

I handed her a few bills "Stay safe and have fun."

"Thanks." She said taking them and kissing my cheeks while poking my breasts "Love you Mom."

"Love you too." I sighed.

I turned back as Togetic left and gasped at the site.

"OHHH! MOOO!" Ashley was moaning as Phanpy was seated in her lap and sucking on one of the Miltank girls hefty tits.

"MMMM!" Phanpy was pumping and sucking on Ashley's tits.

While she was distracted by her delicious meal I got behind her and spread her little tushie, I readied my cock and pushed it into her virgin hole.

"HAAA!" she gasped a bit "Ow!"

"It's okay, just let it go." I whispered "You keep eating, I'll give you dinner and a show…or breakfast given the current time."

Ashley moaned as Phanpy nodded and went back to drinking while I fucked the little lady, her tiny loli body shivered and twisted as I started fucking the young girl. My chest wobbled and bounced around.

"Are you tasty too?" Phanpy asked.

"No unfortunately I don't have Ashley's unique quality." I said "But I do have sexy tits and I plan on making them look even better."

"Well maybe someday you'll be milky like Mama." She smiled going back to eating.

"UGH!" I grunted as I kept pounding Phanpy "Haven't had one this tight in weeks."

Ashley was mooing and moaning, the force of my fucking Phanpy on top of her was making her body shake around as a result, her massive H cup tits slapping around. The little girl was alternating her sucks between the tits, giving them both equal stimulus.

"Oh…OHH!" I gasped "Yes…yes…YESSS!"

I moaned and started cumming inside Phanpy, quickly overflowing her pussy. Phanpy let out a screeching squeal as I laid next to her I saw Ashley's free tit flopping around and realized I was due for my meal as well.

"Are you hungry too?" Phanpy asked.

"Well I'm hungry for something." I said biting Ashley's nipple and spraying milk into my mouth "I'm hungry for big tits and these are my ticket."

"Tits?" Phanplooked confused.

"You'll understand when you're older." I smiled joining her in drinking "Now let's suckle."

"OHHH!" Ashley moaned as her new daughter and I drank from her big sexy tits.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- While Ashley begins her Johto league quest Misty has a run in with some legendary ladies.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	46. Chapter 46: Meeting- Lugia and Celebi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

I blinked and sent Gyarados out.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Turn into you Pokemon form." I told her "I need a ride out to that island in the lake."

"What for?" she asked putting her arms under her large breasts.

"I got a letter about it last night." I said "Someone wants to meet me there, or atleast that's what the letter said.

"Alright." She jumped into the water and started to transform "Hop on."

"Thanks." I said climbing up.

Gyarados swam out over the lake.

 _I feel bad about missing Ashley's Pokemon League match but I need to check this out._

We docked at the island and I called Gyarados back to her ball before walking to the small shrine in the center of the island..

"Hello." I walked out "Anyone there?"

"She's arrived." A deep womanly voice said.

"Took you long enough we didn't think you'd show!" a more childlike one clapped.

Two women stepped into view, the first was tall, pale white skin, thick blue eye liner to match her soft dark blue hair, she had wonderful curves, big M-cup breasts and wide hips, as well as a long thick cock between her legs.

With her was a green skinned girl with short light green hair, DD-cup breasts and big juicy butt, she also had a cock, hers was longer than her friends but not as thick.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The walked up and looked at me.

"You're just like I heard." The mature one said "I am Lugia."

"And I'm Celebi." The other clapped "And we're gonna fuck you!"

"What?" I gasped "Is that why you called me here?"

"Is there another logical reason?" Lugia asked "You want it as well, and I hear from my other Legendary sisters that you are something special, so I wanted to sample you myself."

"I mean…I don't mind." I smirked "I'm ready when you are."

I started stripping down and stood naked before the two woman.

"She's sexy!" Celebi clapped "Look at those hooters!"

"and her penis isn't bad either." Lugia licked her lips "Well let's begin."

Lugia walked up and placed her under my heavy breasts, cupping them and copping a feel, she moved them around as if examining them.

"Not bad…you're an F-cup right?" she asked.

"Yeah right now." I said "But they're still growing, I'll probably need a new one soon."

"Yes it would seem so, you've been blossoming since Articuno first told me about you." She said "They were right to tell you to drink that Milk."

"So why does Ashley's milk make me grow?" I asked.

"Just Pokegirl magic." Celebi winked "It just does is the easy answer."

"Though it's a shame." She said patting my butt "You've got big tits and a good dick but no butt to speak of."

"Not all of us can be as bootylicious as you." Lugia smirked.

"Well Misty I'll cut ya a deal." Celebi said "I'm horny as fuck so if I like what you dish out…maybe I can help with you lack of back."

"I'll try to help out." I smirked.

"I know you normally like to be the giver." Lugia pushed me down "But with us you'll be playing catcher."

"I don't mind taking it from time to time." I smirked dropping to my knees before the legendary Pokegirls "Line 'em up!"

"Hmph, she is fun." Celebi laughed stroking her cock and standing next to Lugia.

"She seems interesting that's for sure." Lugia said doing the same.

"I like to be fun." I said grabbing their cocks and stroking "Ever since I started getting more and more erotic I just want sex more and more."

"As most Futanari did." Lugia moaned as I took het thick cock into her mouth "Before your unique species started to die off they seemed to want to fuck anything with legs, human, Pokemon or Pokegirl."

"So what happened to the Futanari?" I asked switching to taking a long length of Celebi's dick into my throat.

"They died off in time." Celebi sighed "Despite being sexual creatures they have surprisingly low birthrates, probably cause they cum so much their semen lost almost all potency. Well the fact that you're alive means there must be someone else out there, that or biology wants to restart that race. I wouldn't mind, the Futanari used to worship us like Gods, I wouldn't mind going back to that."

"Don't expect me kneeling at your feet anytime soon." I smirked.

"Ironic." Lugia laughed "Seeing the position you're in now."

"HMM!" I hummed sucking her while stroking her friend "I suppose that's true."

"Oh fuck!" Celebi hissed as I pumped her cock "I think I might cum, you are good!"

"Yes…oh it's been a long time since I felt this good!" Lugia screamed out "OHHHHH!"

"HAAA!"

The two of them both moaned and started cumming, Lugia's thick cum went down my throat and Celebi's blasted my face, nice and thick.

"Thanks ladies." I said licking my lips.

"We're not done yet." Celebi said "Bend over baby."

"It's all yours." I said getting on all fours.

"Looks nice." Celebi walked up and pushed her long dick into my pussy.

"OHH!" I moaned "That's the spot…you want in Lugia?"

"I 'm content with watching." The large breasted woman said sitting down and stroking her cock to us "Looks like a good show."

"HAHAHA!" Celebi laughed fucking me.

"OHH!" I moaned as my tits dangled and slapped around "Harder!"

"You are the best!" Celebi cheered drilling me, her big butt clapping.

"HAAA!" I looked over and saw Lugia digging her fingers into her big tits "OHHH!"

She was cumming at the sight of me getting fucked.

"Oh yeah!" I moaned "I think I'm gonna cum from seeing that!"

"Yeah…yeah…take it!" Celebi moaned "TAKE MY COCK!"

"OHHHHHHAAAA!" I screamed as she started cumming in me, my pussy tightening and orgasming in response.

Celebi pulled out and the two watched me I took a bit to recuperate and sit back up.

"So…I filled my end of the deal." I said to Celebi "You do yours."

"Right help with your lack of ass." Celebi walked over.

"HMM!" she wiggled her fingers and scattered a dust on my "There you go."

"I don't feel any different." I said.

"I changed your metabolism." She said "You butt should get the same treatment your tits have been getting from your friends milk, keep drinking and you won't have a problem."

"Alright…thanks." I said "Hey could you maybe make my dick bigger too?"

"You friend Ash, or Ashley is almost done with the Johto League." Lugia said "When she finishes you should go to a place called Hoenn, there are others who want to meet you and they live there."

"I'll make note of that." I said.

"When you're there look up Jirachi." Celebi said "She's a good friend, I bet you'll like her."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Before leaving for Hoenn Misty and Ashley make a stop at home.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	47. Chapter 47: Return to Home

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"So we're back." I said looking around "You're town hasn't really changed much Ashley."

"It's just a small town." She said "Come on let's go to my house."

We walked across the town and found Ashley's house.

"Mom I'm home!" Ash mooed.

"I knew I smelt something good." The door slammed shut and Ashley's tits were grabbed from behind.

"HAAA!" she moaned "Mom?!"

"Long time no see." The Houndoom woman growled.

"Miss Ketchum!" I gasped.

"Misty!" she licked her fangs "You're looking much bigger, and I told you, call me Delia."

"Sorry, nice to see you." I smiled "You're as frisky as when we left."

"I've been waiting for you guys to come back." She said letting her daughters tits go "So how big are those cannons on your chest?"

"Just bought a G-cup on the way in." I laughed as she pawed my breasts "We had a lot of fun in Johto didn't we Ashley?"

"Yeah." she nodded "Finished Top Eight in the league."

"I had heard a very buxom girl performed well in the league." Mom laughed "I didn't think it was you though."

"Oh that's right, Ash was Ashley almost the whole time we were in Johto." I said "I hadn't even realized myself."

"Good point." Ashley said "Still I'm going to my room to take a nap for a bit."

"Okay." His Mom and I said "We'll be out here."

Ashley walked off her big ass swaying all the way, once she was done Delia tackled me onto the couch, her sharp nails ripping my shirt to get right at my tits.

"I knew you were horny but I didn't expect this." I moaned as she pinched my nipples.

"These may be great but they're not what I really want." The MILF said unbuttoning my pants.

"OHH!" I moaned as her warm mouth surrounded my cock, slowly beginning to suck on it.

While she was sucking I leaned back and rubbed my big soft tits, teasing the nipples in my hand and moaning softly as she growled and downed my rod.

"Oh yeah that feels good." I moaned "You haven't lost a step."

The woman just smirked and kept sucking me off, I let my head roll back as I exhaustedly moaned and groaned, feeling pleasure building up in my crotch.

"OHHH!" I moaned cumming in her mouth "Shit…didn't plan to cum so soon."

"Not bad." Delia licked her lips "But I'm not satisfied."

"AHHHH!"

"Huh?" we both stopped as we heard a yell.

"That was Ash." I said.

"A male Ash." Delia said.

We walked down the hall and heard moaning from Ash's room, we opened the door to see Togetic and Raichu on their knees sucking cock.

"Hey!" Raichu smiled "You're not gonna believe this."

"It's just wild." Togetic smiled back "You won't believe it Mom."

They both moved their heads.

"It got bigger." They said.

I saw Ash's cock, it was big for his body before but it was almost another four inches longer, thicker too!

"Wow…" I gulped.

"It's big." His Mom added.

"I don't know why." Ash said embarrassed "It was like this when I changed back."

"Probably because you're still growing." Delia said swaying forward "Look at it all swollen, let Mommy take care of that."

"Let me help too." I laughed as the two of use switched spots with Raichu and Togetic "Personally I prefer Ashley but I think I can have fun with this for a bit."

The older woman and I both leaned forward and started licking the swollen shaft before us, caressing it with our tongues. I went first, opening my mouth wide for the dick to enter, bobbing my head a few times before switching out with Delia, show bobbed a few times and moved back to me, we alternated for a while, sucking slowly and quickly till Ash was moaning.

"Oh…OHHH!" he screamed blasting us with the creamy cum he had stored up.

"Juicy." I licked my lips "Personally I think mine tastes better, I think you should stick to Ashley, that suits you better."

* * *

 **Later**

"Here's where we should go next, trust me." I told Ashley.

"Hoenn?" she said "Sounds like a lot of fun."

"You'll stay Ashley for me again won't you?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled "I prefer being Ashley anyway."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time-On TO Hoenn!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	48. Chapter 48: Hoenn- Treecko

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"This is Hoenn." I smiled "Wow!"

"It looks just like Kanto or Johto." Ashley laughed "Don't know why your that excited."

"It's the dawn of a new adventure." I hugged her, our big tits smashing together "And the dawn of new opportunities and new girls to fuck! Now catch something!"

"It's not that easy." Raichu laughed walking up in a tight t-shirt and jeans, the shit hugged her heavy breasts well, showing off her tanned skin.

"Ashley will catch something when's she's ready." Togepi said walking up in a small white sun dress that showed off her curves "This'll be her first catch in a new region so don't rush it, especially since you both left all the girls but the two of us back home."

"Oh fine." I pouted "I'm just horny after the ride over, and so eager to meet new lovers."

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm…" I was standing in the hotel room in my underwear, looking at my ass in the mirror "It's definitely a little bigger than before, I think it's growing."

"Misty!" a voice called as Ashley entered the room.

"What's up?" I asked turning around and standing before her half naked.

"I've got a surprise." She said reaching in between her big tits and pulling out a pokeball.

"Is that!-!" I smiled.

"Sure is." She smiled "I caught a Pokemon."

"Well hurry up let me see!" I clapped.

"Okay, let's go, Treecko!"

A little green lizard with a small green tail jump out, it was kinda cute, but I planned to make it cuter.

I started rubbing my cock slowly, moaning as I gradually and excitedly worked my way to my orgasm. I was anticipating turning my first Hoenn Pokemon into a girl and judging by Ashley mooing and moaning as she played with her tits and clit she was excited about the coming change too.

"Oh…oh yeah here it comes!" I groaned throwing my head back and blasting out a thick rope of cum that splattered against Treecko.

The little gecko started glowing as it grew into a woman, Treecko gained small B-cup breasts, a flat belly, greenish skin and short buzzed forest green hair, its best feature was clearly it's little bubble butt that had a small tail above it.

"Hmm…" the girl stretched and looked around "Hello."

"Hi there." I smiled getting hard looking at her "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." She blinked a bit "This is…strange."

"Most react like that first." I laughed hugging her into my tits, smashing her head into my cleavage "You'll adjust to it soon enough."

"MMM!" the girl moaned in between my full breasts.

I hugged her with one arm while completely popping off my bra to hug her tight against the flesh. Treecko was moaning as I rubbed my hands on her cute little ass, she soon brought her hands up to dig her digits into my bosom.

"You have really nice boobs." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"I like big boobs." She said licking my nipple.

"OH!" I moaned "Oh, I think I'm gonna like you."

I picked Treecko up and started kissing her, the entire time she didn't break her grip on my tits so I still kept feeling up her ass. My cock was getting rock hard so I shimmied her up a bit before sliding her down on my cock.

"OHHHHAAA!" she moaned "So…big!"

"You should get used to it." I told her "You'll be doing this a lot."

I started picking her up and down, slowly fucking her as I went. The whole time I felt her squeezing my boobs, bouncing them up and down in her hands, rubbing or licking the nipples to enhance my pleasure. Her pussy was fresh and tight, hugging my cock close to stimulate it for an orgasm.

I heard Ashley nearby still mooing away as she fingered herself to the sight of my fucking her Pokemon.

"You said you like boobs right." I smirked "Well how about THIS!"

I dropped Treecko on top of Ashley, pinning her between our tits, suffocating her with or breasts, all the while I kept fucking her.

"HMMM!" she moaned rubbing her hands all over.

"I'll take that to mean you like it." I smiled.

"MISTY!" Ashley moaned as I fucked her Pokemon on top of her.

"Yeah…oh here we go!" I moaned "OHHHH!"

I exploded inside the new Pokegirl, filling her to the brim with my spunk. Once I was done cumming I pulled out and laid next to Ashley, Treecko was between us laying on her belly and rubbing our breasts with her hands.

"Hahaha!" I laughed "I think I'm gonna like this place!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty and Ashley get a new traveling companion who Misty quickly makes her move on.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	49. Chapter 49: New Friends- May and Torchic

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Hmm…" I looked across the way at a girl, a trainer.

"What'ch looking at?" Togetic asked.

"That girl, she's cute." I smiled.

"Her?" Ashely asked "Yeah I guess so."

This girl was about my height, had long brown hair tied into pigtails, she was wearing a tight red jacket and black skirt, both of which hugged her womanly figure.

"I'm gonna say hello." I said walking over.

I trotted across the Pokemon center, bouncing all the way.

"Hi there." I introduced myself "I'm Misty."

"Oh hi." She gasped "I'm May, do you need something."

"No just saying hello." I said "You were all by yourself so I thought I'd make conversation."

"Hi." Ashley walked over and introduced herself.

"Wow." May looked at us "You're both so pretty."

"Oh really, you too." I smiled.

The three of us talked for a bit, chatting about various stuff. Turns out May had a Torchic, a cute little bird that breathed fire.

"So May what are you planning to do on your journey?" I asked "Gym battles, just adventure or what?"

"I don't know yet." she shrugged.

"They why not come with us." I asked.

"Huh?" Ashley mooed "Misty."

I smiled to calm her "I think we can have a lot of fun together."

"Well, if you'll have me." May nodded "Sure I'd love to travel with you."

"Great." I smiled taking her hand "Now since we're traveling buddies there's something I'll have to show you."

I took May up to my room and had her sit on the bed.

"What do you have to show me?" I asked.

"Now what I show you is a secret okay." I winked and yanked my shorts down.

"WAH!" May gasped "Y-Y-You're."

"I'm a woman." I smiled "I just also have a cock, a magic cock that turns Pokemon into Pokegirls. You saw those two girls Ashley and I were with, they're actually Ash's Raichu and my Togetic, oh and Ashley, a drop of cum from this and she turned into part Miltank, she also used to be a man before that too."

"Haha really funny." May rolled her eyes "Prank the new girl, you know I thought you were nice."

"Hey I'm telling the truth." I said jerking it "If you wanna check for sure all you need to do is wait, trust me you'll like it. Take out your Torchic too, I'll prove I'm telling the truth."

May seemed apprehensive but let her Pokemon out and held it in her lap as I stroked myself to her. I had no issue getting hard, May was a sexy young girl, the curve of her smooth breasts and hips, I was happily fapping to her form.

"Oh…Oh yeah…here it comes!" I moaned "OHH!"

A big thick rope shot out and blasted Torchic in the face, somehow none got on May right then.

"HA!" the girl gasped as her Pokemon glowed and jumped out of her hands.

The bird grew into a short girl with blonde and orange hair, tiny B-cup breasts a cute little butt and a smiley face.

"Torchic?" May gasped.

"Hi there!" the girl waved "Wow this is cool right, I'm like you now!"

"And you'll be even closer if I cum on her next time." I said "Torchic will you help me out?"

"Sure!" she clapped bending over and pointing at her pussy. "I'll take it here!"

"Torchic!" May gasped "What are you doing?!"

"Pokegirls love sex." I explained slowly sliding into her Pokemon "It's only natural she'd want me in her so quickly."

I began thrusting into Torchic, the little bird girl moaning as I rammed her roughly for the first time. I felt my tits smacking around and my little butt wobbling with each and every thrust. I watched May on the bed, she seemed nervous and embarrassed to be watching the little mini sex show.

"Hmm." I moaned and smiled at her "Oh this is good, don't worry I do this all the time, you'll love hanging out with us once you feel the pleasure I can give you."

"I…ok." May nodded smiling "I think I'm ready."

"Good." I pulled out of Torchic's warm tight pussy and aimed at May "Cause here I CUMMM!"

I moaned and blasted out a thick stream of cum that splattered on May, the girl gasped in shock at first before moaning loudly as she began to change into a Pokegirl. Her already ample curves enhanced, she gained DD-cup breasts and an even nicer butt. Soon her more Pokemon like features came to the forefront, her skin went from normal tone to a brownish orange, her teeth got sharp and jagged and May bit the air.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped.

"I'm not really sure what you are." I said "Certainly something I haven't seen before."

"I think I'm a Trapinch." She said snapping her teeth "It's a desert dwelling Pokemon from this region."

"Cool." I smiled hugging her "You look good, but how do you feel?"

"Kinda good." She smiled "And…really horny."

I laughed and pushed her onto the bed.

"See I'll be taking good care of you." I said kissing her as I inserted myself into her rough snatch.

"MMMM!" May moaned into the kiss as I started rocking.

Our big tits mashed together, my larger ones overpowering hers. My cock was sliding in and out quickly when I suddenly felt a tickle on my own wet cunt. I looked back and saw Torchic was eating me out as I fucked her master. All three of us were moaning loudly as we fucked, I knew May was getting close to cumming and I was too.

"Oh…Oh…OHHH!" May moaned snapping her jaws as she climaxed and started pumping my cock.

"FUCK!" I moaned cumming inside her and squirting over Torchic's face.

I laid on the bed and looked at May.

"So you're gonna travel with us for sure now right?" I asked.

"For sure." She smiled "Just gotta stop by home and get some stuff first."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty gains one more Traveling friend.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	50. Chapter 50: Little Sibling- Max

_Italics indicate thinking_

 _ **To answer the big question from last Chapter "Will May be able to evolve?"**_

 _ **The answer is…wait and see (:**_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

May had taken us to her hometown, Petalburg City, she had changed back to her human form as to not freak her family out with her orange skin and sharp teeth. It turned out her Dad was the Gym Leader and Ashley was very eager to fight him but the man said to come back when she had four badges.

"Oh you should meet my little brother." May said knocking on a door.

A small boy answered, her was probably just shy of a teenager, her had short black hair, glasses and a green shirt with tan shorts.

"Umm hello." The boy said.

"Max these are my new friends Misty and Ashley." May said "Guys this is my little brother Max."

"Hello." I smiled.

"Hi!" Ashley waved, her big tits jiggling about as a result.

I noticed that Max's eyes locked right on to Ash's big hooters, when he thought I wasn't looking he checked out my big melons too.

 _Oh…this could get fun._

May and Ashley were going to check out some more of the town and I told them I'd catch up in a bit, I walked through the house for a bit and back to Max's room.

 _Yeah…this will be fun._

I knocked on the door and the young boy answered.

"Oh!" he gasped "You're Misty right?"

"That's me." I smiled "Sorry wrong door I thought this was the bathroom, silly me."

"Oh that's down the hall." He said trying not to look at my tits the whole time.

"Hmph." I smirked at him "So, like what you see?"

"Huh?!" he blushed.

"I don't mind." I smiled bending over pulling out one of my tits "You're pretty cute."

"Uh-uh…" he stuttered.

"Why don't you come by my room tonight." I whispered "I'll show you a good time."

* * *

 **Later**

I sat up in bed when I heard a knock on the door.

 _Here we go…_

I walked over to the door in just my underwear and opened it to see Max there.

"You came." I smiled "Come on in so we can start."

I was already erect but kept my dick hidden from Max as he stepped in.

 _I'm about to blow…just one drop and I'll show this kid a good time._

"So umm what should we do?" Max asked.

I pulled my bra off "Squeeze away-HA!"

Max was quick to put his hands on my tits, digging his fingers into my soft bosom, he rubbed my nipples and seemed to be happy to be coping a feel. I was getting a little turned on and combining that with my already hard cock…

"OHHH!" I shot my load with just one stroke.

"HA!" Max gasped "What the-?"

"We'll start after you become a Pokegirl." I said.

"AAHH!" Max gasped as his body changed quickly.

He grew a little taller and his hair lengthened down. His flat shirt rose up a bit as her grew two small B-cup breasts, his shorts filled out with a nice butt, I saw the front flatten out as his manhood shrank away. On his head two black ears appeared and his nails grew charp and black, some of his teeth got sharp and finally the back of his shorts ripped to make was for a big grey and black fluffy tail.

"What?!" Max gasped looking at his body "I'm…"

"A Pokegirl." I smiled at her "I made you one, looks like your part Poochyena."

"A girl…?" he asked.

"Maxine." I smiled hugging her into my body "You look much better. I bet you feel better too."

"Yeah…I do." She nodded.

"I'm glad I could help you out." I said "No for being such a good girl I'll let you play with me all you want."

Max once more reached up and dug her now sharp fingers into my tits, making me moan once again, she reached up and licked my nipple making me moan due to the roughness of her dog like tongue.

"Ohh." I moaned "You move fast pooch."

"I want more." Maxine yipped getting on her knees "NOM!"

"OHH!" I moaned as she started sucking my cock.

Maxine started giving her first blowjob, sucking my cock quickly and efficiently. I grabbed my tits and happily flopped them around.

"Not enough." Maxine said getting on all fours "Please~!"

"No problem." I said taking her doggie style, tearing into the young girls vicinity.

"OHH!" Max moaned "RUFF!"

"That's it." I said fucking her "Bark like a bitch!"

"WOOF!" she yipped "Oh it feels so good~"

"I had a feeling we'd find her here." A voice said.

I looked back and saw May and Ashley let themselves in.

"You caught me." I laughed.

"AHH!' Max blushed and tried to scamper off but I kept railing her.

"Wow Max." May smiled changing forms and snapping her jaws "You look so cute I could just eat you up."

"HMM!" Max moaned, her ears folding down "I…I…"

"Cum, cum right in front of your sister." I whispered.

"OHHH!" the dark-type girl squealed as she tightened around my cock.

"YESS!" I grunted climaxing with her, filling her with my cum.

We all moved onto the bed and began our foursome. Ashley started riding my cock while May was eating out her new sister, Maxine spent her time pawing at Ashley's big shaking tits. I was happily enjoying the view of the three former humans letting me fuck them in varying holes, they were all happy to lick and suck on each other as well.

"Ha…ha…" I panted "I can't…too tired…no more."

"Yeah…me too." Ashley nodded.

We had all been fucking for hours at this point, we needed sleep.

"Say Maxine." May teased her sister "How about you come with us, we'll have so much fun."

The little dog girl blushed "Sure…if we keep doing stuff like this I don't wanna leave."

"Great." I smiled "In the morning we'll head out, you'll need some girly clothes for the journey."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty gets crabby. Well technically Ashley get crabby but Misty does the fucking.**

 **They'll probably be a second chapter today so keep your eyes open.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	51. Chapter 51: Crabby- Corphish

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"You look so cute." I smiled as Maxine came out in her new clothes, a t-shirt and skirt that tented in the back for her tail.

"She does!" May laughed.

"Thanks." Max blushed "I like it."

"Shame Ashley was more interested in going out to look for Pokemon than shopping with us." I sighed "I would have loved to see her trying on some clothes."

"Yeah me too." Maxine blushed "Especially her trying to squeeze her boobs into a bra."

"Yeah it's great right." I high-fived the smaller girl.

"You two are both perverts." May sighed.

"Shut up you'd like to see it too." I smirked.

"Well…yeah I would." She laughed "Those big udders are so sexy."

* * *

 **Later**

"At first I was pissed you didn't come shopping but since you came back with a new girl I don't care!" I smiled hugging Ashley, squeezing her tits.

"OHH!" she gasped "Sorry but I wanted to train too."

"I get it, being a trainer should come first for you, I need to be more accommodating to you." I said "Now let's see our new arrival."

"I'm excited to meet her too." Togetic smiled.

"Like Mother like Daughter." I smiled back.

Ashley reach in between her tits and pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it out.

"Corphish!" Ashley yelled.

A large crustacean Pokemon with two big pincers popped out, it was kinda weird looking.

"Well let's get to work." I said sitting on the bed and having Ashley slam those huge tits down on my lap, quickly shaking them to pump my cock "Yeah that's it…so soft."

"I love giving these." Ashley smiled shaking her tits "Feeling my boobs shake around feels great."

"Yeah I love your titfucks too." I nodded rolling my head back "Those tits of yours are the best, biggest in the group."

I reached up and cupped my own G-cup breasts "But not for long I'm almost as big as you sexy."

"Remember when you were flat and I started out with these big H-cups." Ashley laughed shaking my cock "You were so jealous."

"Rightfully so." I smiled at her as she stimulated my rod "I'm the natural girl I shouldn't be smaller than a true male."

"I guess that's fair." Ashley said squeezing her tits together around my cock and pushing me over the edge.

"Oh…move!" I pushed her back and jerked myself off to finish on her Pokemon "OHHHHHH!"

I came all over the water type and it began to glow and change. She grew tall and curvy, sporting nice C-cup sized breasts and a cute butt, her tummy was smooth and her hair was short and ginger orange.

"Hmm…" the girl rubbed her eyes "Damn what the hell was that, making me watch while you to reminisce instead of hurrying up so I could join in!"

"And she's a cranky bitch." I sighed.

"You could say she's…" Ashley smirked "Crabby."

"No…stop my sides." I deadpanned.

"That was just lame." Corphish shook her head "I can't believe your my trainer with dumbass remarks like that."

"I thought it was funny." Ashley pouted, her cow tail swishing.

"Enough bullshit." Corphish walked over to me "Let's fuck."

"Sounds good to me." I said grabbing her.

"Oh no I'm gonna be on top." She said pushing me down on the bed.

"Hmph." I flipped her over onto her stomach and pushed my cock into her tight ass.

"OHH!"

"I think you need to learn your place." I laughed slowly starting to fuck her.

"GRR!" Corphish hissed "I wanna be pissed at you but this feels so fucking good!"

"Of course it does." I smiled rocking into her "this is me we're talking about."

"Shit…come on harder." She moaned.

I hugged her hips and started pushing my cock harder into her ass, roughly pounding her tight hole. Ashley had left me to violate her Pokemon. Corphish was screaming as I filled her ass up with my cock.

"You ready to have this little ass of yours filled with my cum?" I asked "Cause here it comes!"

"OHHHHH!" we both moaned as we climaxed together, my cum spraying out into the crabby girls ass.

I pulled out with a pop, my cum dripping out of her.

 _I'm really liking this place…maybe it's time for me to catch some Pokemon of my own._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty snags herself two Pokemon…two of the same!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	52. Chapter 52: Twins- Ralts X2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"We're going out." I told Ashley and the others.

"Where are you two going?" May asked.

"Mom and I are gonna try and catch her some other Pokemon." Togetic explained "And since I'm the only one she has I'll have to do the battling."

"We should be back in a few hours." I said pulling at the straps on my sleeveless shirt, my tits shaking, nearly popping out of my bra.

 _Guess I'll need a new one again soon...damn my panties feel tight too._

* * *

 **Later**

"We've been at this all morning can't you just catch something?" Togetic asked "I'm getting exhausted."

"Sorry, so far all we've seen is Poochyena and gross bug types." I shivered "I want something more unique."

"Well what about one of those." She pointed to the grass.

There were two Pokemon standing around in grass, they seemed to be dancing. They were both in these little white dress like things and had green helmets with red fronds on them.

"They're called Ralts." Togetic explained.

"Yeah I like them." I said "You know let's catch both! Get out there and use Tackle."

"Don't boss me around so much Mom." She said changing forms and pushing the two Ralts down.

"GO!" I threw two pokeballs and quickly caught them.

"Problem solved." I smiled.

"Let's just get to the fun part." Togetic changed back into a Pokegirl and got on her knees, whipping my cock out so she could suck it.

"Ohh that's it, suck your mother's cock." I moaned taking my top off and throwing my bra to the side "Come on back out you two, watch and learn."

The two Psychic-Types looked confused but watched as Togetic bobbed her head, coating my cock with saliva.

"Oh…MMMM…" I moaned "Here is comes girls. OHHH!"

I blasted out my cum, covering the two Pokemon and making them quickly start to change. They grew into slim girls with green hair and a red line in the center. They had tiny A-cup chests, their legs were smooth and silky and they had cute little asses.

"Hmm…" the one rubber her eyes "Hello."

"Hi…" the other said meekly.

"What's with you?" I pointed at the one on the right "Why are you covering yourself?"

"I'm…embarrassed." She mumbled.

"Come on there's nothing to be nervous about, show me."

"Hmm…" she took her hands away and I gasped "What?"

"This isn't possible." I said "You're…a boy?"

I looked at the crotch of the one Ralts, there was no pussy, just a tiny little dick, maybe 4 inches.

"Hey don't be mean to my brother." The other said "It's not his fault that he's a boy."

"I just wish I could have been a girl." He frowned "I even have little boobies and everything."

"Don't worry." The sister Ralts smiled "You're cute, just like me, we're twins remember."

"Has this ever happened before?" Togetic asked.

"No, even with a species of all males like Nidorino and Nidoking they became fully female, so why didn't this one?" I wondered "Still, I can't call you both Ralts so you'll need names."

The brother sister duo looked at me.

"You'll be XX." I pointed at the girl.

"And you'll be XY." I pointed at the boy."

"X?" the girl said.

"And Y?" the boy tilted his head.

"Okay." They both nodded.

"We're gonna get along great." I hugged them before wrapping up XX "I'll start with you, Togetic play with the boy would you."

"Sure." She grabbed XY "We'll have a lot of fun together."

"Please…be gentle." He pouted like a girl.

"HMM!" I leaned down and kissed XX, she gasped a bit and started kissing back as I picked her up into my arms, my dick already erect and knocking at her wet folds.

"HAAA!" she gasped as I inserted myself into her "OHHH!"

"GRR!" I grunted a bit and started to slide in and out of her slick snatch.

"Come on get hard." I heard Togetic complain.

"What's the matter?" I asked bouncing XX in my arms.

"I'm trying to suck his dick but it won't get hard." She complained.

"I'm sorry." XY frowned "I'm just not a very good boy am I?"

"Ugh." Togetic rolled her eyes "Now I've got a real challenge, as the daughter of a sexual dynamo I'll get this dick to cum!"

"That's my girl!" I smiled "And praising me too, how nice."

"HAA!" XX moaned in my arms.

I felt my balls slapping around as I fucked the little girl, she was moaning but soon lots more gasps and moans filled the air and I saw Togetic had XY on his back as she swirled her tongue around his tiny pecker, encouraging it to get erect.

"Ha…HAAA!" XX moaned "I'm…I'm…HAAAAA!"

"OH!" I moaned as she started shaking in my arms, her body raptured with orgasmic bliss.

I slowly slid out of her, I hadn't cum but I was sure she wouldn't be able to last through another round.

"Hmm." I walked up to XY who was rocking on top of Togetic in a weak attempt to fuck her.

"EEP!" he gasped like a girl when I rubbed his ass "M-Misty?"

"You said you wanted to be a girl right?" I smiled slyly "Well…UGH!"

"OHHH!" he moaned as I pushed my cock into his asshole.

"Let's see how well you can take it you little sissy boy!"

I had never actually fucked a man like this before so it was certainly unique that's for sure. I pulled him forward and back, making him ride into my cock as I fucked him hard like I did with his sister.

"Yeah you like that don't you." Togetic teased him as she got out from under us "Little bitch boy."

"OHH!" he moaned "M-More!"

"UGH!" I grunted taking his ass harder "You've got little tits, a fuckable ass and a tiny cock, you really are a sissy."

"Ha…Oh…yes!" he screamed "Fuck me please! I'm a little sissy who wants to be a girl!"

"Hahaha!" I laughed" "It's so cute! Okay, I'll treat you like a girl, and to do that, I'll be cumming in your ass!"

"OHHHHHHH!" he moaned shooting out a little rope of cum as I filled his ass up.

I pulled out and looked the two Ralts.

"You wanna be a girl right?" I asked "Then since your twins we'll dress you just like your sister, and you'll both pleasure me like girls, you'll get just what you want then."

"Y-yes!" XY smiled.

"XX." I said "He might still be a boy but instead call him your sister, or even sissy."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Come on then." I said taking their hands "Let's take you to meet the others."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty completes the Hoenn starter trio!**

 **So I've never done Futa on Male before so I hope this came out okay, normally I don't do Yaoi stuff but I thought this would be an interesting way to try it. Obviously you can tell that XX and XY will diverge towards Gardevoir and Gallade at the end.**

 **The Ralts species plotline is based off of a user suggestion, so thanks Omega Zero.**

 **Also in case you didn't know XX and XY are named after the chromosomes that define Male and Female biologically.**

 **Till Next Time.**


	53. Chapter 53: Gush- Mudkip

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"OHHH UGH!" I moaned cumming in Raichu.

"MISTYY!" she moaned shivering under me, her tits wobbling like bags of jelly.

The two of us both panted and laid on the bed to catch our breath. After I bit I got up and started to get dressed once more. I grabbed my bra and got it snug over my big tits, they were overflowing out of the cups after I managed to get my panties on over my butt I bent down to grab the last of my clothes.

 ***RIP***

"Shit." I hissed hearing the noise of my panties tearing up the middle.

"BAHAHA!" Raichu laughed.

"Really funny." I rolled my eyes "My ass started growing and I knew they were getting small…just not that small."

"Well it's time for some shopping then." The Electric rodent said palming my bubble butt.

* * *

 **Later**

"There we go!" I shook my little butt in the mirror "Much better."

"See you needed this." Raichu laughed as we started to leave "You needed a new bra anyway so you killed two birds with one stone."

"I'm up to H-cups like Ashley." I smirked cupping my tits in my hands.

"I'm starting to get jealous again." Raichu said looking down at her own tanned chest "I'm only an F…"

"Those are still pretty big." I laughed.

As we started to reproach the place we were staying with the others I heard a rustling noise on the side of the road, we opted to check it out and discovered a Mudkip splashing around. The creature was quick to approach me and splash my new clothes with water, when I took my shirt off to let it dry Mudkip jumped onto my chest, stepping on my boobs.

"You're a playful little thing aren't you." I laughed "Well why don't you come with me, we'll play lots."

"You're gonna catch it?" Raichu asked as I pulled out a Pokeball.

"I love Water-Types." I said tapping Mudkip and having it enter and be caught "Now help me get ready to bring a new Pokegirl into the world."

"I was already prepared." Raichu smirked throwing her clothes in a pile next to my wet shirt.

She leaned on a tree and shook her butt, encouraging me to slid on in. I did so, slowly fucking her in the forest, as I did this I let Mudkip back out so it could watch, maybe learn something in preparation for what I was about to give it. Raichu was tight like always and the static of her skin jolted around my cock, tickling it and making it rock hard.

"Oh…oh yeah." Raichu moaned as her tits slapped back and forth, mine were doing the same, our skin on skin contact making music of sex in the forest.

"HMM!" I bit my lip "I gotta pull out, I'm gonna…OHHH!"

I pulled my dick out of the rat's tight pussy and blew my load all over my new Pokemon, it glowed and started to grow into a beautiful woman.

The girl was short but curvy, sporting round C-cup breasts, a big beautiful backside, creamy smooth blue skin, a small blue Mohawk, dyed slightly darker than her skin, and her stomach looked smooth as well, she looked so huggable.

"You're so cute!" I said hugging her smooth skin into my body.

"Oh, thanks!" she smiled hugging her head into my tits "I knew you there was something cool about you the first time I saw you."

"You've got good taste." I laughed falling back on the ground "Let's get to that playtime I was talking about.

"Go right in." Mudkip said bracing her body on my tits and slowly backing her ass down my cock, letting me slid into her tight wet cunt "OHH~"

"Water Pokemon are always slicker but this is so wet!" I gasped bouncing the girl on my cock, her adequate tits shaking on her chest.

"I'm extra horny." She laughed bouncing up and down faster and faster, her ass slamming down on my cock.

I went to respond but before I could say something sexy I was snuffed out by Raichu sitting on my face. Getting I cue I started licking at her pussy, happily lapping up her juices. The flavor was stingingly electric, like when you eat something that's too sour, it just made me pucker up.

My cock was just as tingly, Mudkip's juices were coating my rod, making it nice and slick, I was thrusting my hips faster and faster, my big butt and wide hips slamming down on the grass. Raichu kept grinding her pussy against my face and it was taking everything I had to not just climax right then.

"Shit Misty…I'm…I'm…HAAA!" Raichu moaned cumming all over my face.

"OHHHH!" Mudkip moaned with her, milking my cock for cum.

"MMMMM!" I hummed as I replied to her pussy's teasing by filling it with cum.

The two girls fell away from me, tangled up in a pile next to me.

"Let me know when you're ready, we can head on back." I smiled.

"NGHG…" Mudkip mumbled.

* * *

 **Later**

"Come on let's put the bags of clothes away then we can head off to find the others and go to eat." I told Raichu, Mudkip having returned to her Pokeball till I could get her clothes.

"HHMMMM!" I heard noises coming from the other side of the door.

"OH…OH YESSS!" a female voice screamed.

"Uhh?" Raichu looked at me.

I opened the door to my room and found an interesting sight, May was spread eagle on the bed being eaten out by XX while Maxine was getting a tongue lashing from her older sister, and right next to them XY was on his knees sucking off Ash's fat cock.

"OHHH!" Ash moaned cumming in the little sissy's face.

"Seems like we missed something interesting." I said.

"You tell me." Raichu scoffed "But we still had fun so who cares."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank You for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- May has Misty change one of her Pokemon.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	54. Chapter 54: Catches- Multiple

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Excited to make one of your Pokemon into a Pokegirl?" I asked.

"Sure am." May smiled "Come on out Beautifly!"

May's large butterfly like Pokemon flew out and around the room, now that it was free I whipped it out and started jerking off. May was happy to help, wrapping her hand around mind and jerking me off while I teased my balls.

"Ohh." I moaned as may rubbed my breasts softly "I'm…I'M CUMMING!"

I sprayed my glorious cum on the flying insect and it slowly started to change. Soon we had a beautiful faced woman with two big butterfly wings, DD-cup breasts and wide sexy hips.

"Beautifly?" May asked "Are you okay?"

"Oh this is wonderful darling." She hugged her master "I feel great! I have such a gorgeous body."

She ran her hands up her hips and cupped her breasts "I'm so voluptuous."

"You really are." I smiled rubbing her butt cheeks.

With Beautifly in position I spread her rear and pushed my cock into her warm pussy, nectar like juices lubing the way for me. I slowly began to fuck her, pulling her back on my cock and feeling her cum coat my rod. May got on her back and spread her legs, Beautifly leaned down and started licking her pussy, eating out May's cavernous hole. Beautifly's ass would shake as I collided with her, my own large tits wobbling from the force.

"Ohh you're so good at this!" May moaned as her Pokemon licked her.

"I pride myself on my skilled tongue." Beautifly smiled.

The bug girl went back to swirling her tongue around in May's pussy while I rammed her from behind. My balls swung low as I jammed more of my girth into her tight hole. I felt so good I was going to cum any second.

"Beautifly! I'm…OHHH!" May moaned squirting all over her Pokémon's face.

"UGH!" I grunted as the girl on the edge of my dick started orgasming and tightening around my cock "OHHH!"

I started blowing my load inside her and filling her with cum, the white jelly creampied her splooging out her pussy.

"That was delightful." Beautifly moaned as I pulled out.

* * *

 **Later**

After I fucked Beautifly May and I went out Pokemon hunting and managed to each catch one, needless to say I quickly turned them into Pokegirls.

May caught a Skitty's, it was a cat like Pokemon, when turned to a girl it grew small, with tiny A-cup breasts, pink hair, pale skin and a pair of cat ears.

I had managed to catch a very rare Pokemon, it was called Beldum, it was a floating steel creature. When turned to a Pokegirl I was also small with A-cup breasts but it had rough blue skin and deep red eyes.

May and I wasted no time playing with the girls, getting them on their backs and rapidly fingering them. Both had tight little cunts but May and I each had a few fingers in each other their pussies, both moaned loudly as we ravaged them and stretched out their walls.

"OHH!" Skitty moaned "NYA! I'm gonna cum!"

"Haa…" Beldum sighed "I think…I am too."

"Come on girls." May said.

"Cum all over our hands." I told them as I pumped my fingers faster and faster.

I curled my fingers to rub their G-spots and they both started to shiver and spasm on the floor, juices gushing out as the came together.

"Phew not bad at all." I said sensually licking my fingers clean, when I finished one hand May started with the other.

"MMM!" May sucked my fingers "I think these two will be good friends."

"Yeah me too." I said watching the small girls giggling in mutual pleasure.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Ashley takes on the first Gym and Misty takes her first Hoenn Gym Leader to bed.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	55. Chapter 55: Roxanne

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Very well I'll battle with you." The girl said.

"Yes." Ashely smiled.

Ashley was taking on the first Gym Leader in Hoenn, Roxanne, she was a pretty girl, nice ample curves and long brown hair, she was cute.

"But I don't want your lewd friend there." She pointed at me.

"Hey what's that mean!" I yelled.

"Someone who shows off like that bothers me, don't come." She said.

"Ashley has a body just as curvy as me!" I said.

"And she's not showing cleavage deeper than the sea trench!" She pointed at my tank top "Either put on some clothes like a respectable woman or don't come, harlot."

"Harlot." I gasped "Well then, how about this, I'll dress all nice for you if you win, but if Ashley wins…"

I smirked "I get to play with you, if you wanna see lewd, I'll show you how lewd I can be."

"Hmph." She scoffed "Bring it on busty."

* * *

 **Later**

"I can't believe this!" Roxanne cried.

"ASHLEY WINS!"

"HAHA!" I laughed hugging the defeated Gym Leader "Come on, let's not waste any time!"

"No please I take it back!" she cried as I dragged her to a room in the Pokemon center.

"Don't be so nervous." I said sliding her stockings down and running my tongue up her tender thighs where I pulled her panties down with my teeth "You're acting like a child."

"Mmm…" Roxanne moaned as I started to lick her pussy.

I swirled my tongue around her clit and started probing her warmth for her G-spot, I ran my tongue over her velvety walls, feeling Roxanne start producing more juices, that let me know I was hitting all the right spots.

"HAAA!" Roxanne moaned as I licked faster and faster, her sweet cum coating my tongue.

I stopped eating the Gym Leader out and pulled out my cock, she was freaked at first but soon Roxanne was bobbing her head up and down on my cock. She slobbered all over as she sucked faster and faster, she had started sow but once she got into it she was going to town, twisting her tongue around and really giving me an expert BJ.

"MMM Yeah that's it." I rubbed the back of her head "Get ready for the real fun to start…cause I'm cumming!"

I blasted a load down Roxanne's throat, filling it with cum, she coughed before starting to moan and change.

Her skin turned a blueish tone but her nose got bright red, strangely she started to shrink, growing shorter to around 4 foot 9, still her breasts ballooned to G cups and her ass was a cute little bubble butt.

"Huh?!" she gasped in a childlike voice "What happened to me?!"

"I've never seen something like that before." I said "A woman becoming a Loli and with big boobs at that!"

"These things are bigger than my old ones!" Roxanne squeaked "But my body is smaller so they're so heavy!"

"Oh don't worry." I picked her up from behind "We can still have lots of fun!"

"OHHH!" Roxanne gasped as I slid her little body down on my cock.

My big tits smashed against Roxanne's back as I lifted her up and down by her thighs, she was moaning more and more as my dick stretched out her insides. Her large boobs wobbled around and slapped up and down on her tiny body, Roxanne had such cute pigtails and a tiny little Nosepass like body.

"Misty! Please!" she moaned "I'm…I'm CUMMING!"

Roxanne's tight little pussy squeezed down on my cock and started milking it for cum, I happily obliged and sprayed inside her, coating her fleshy walls with cum.

"That was great." I panted "Say…"

"What?" Roxanne pouted like a child "Why don't you come with us, so I can show you how to be a real women, being lewd isn't so bad."

"Hmph not a chance." She walked off "Now find me clothes for this little body!"

 _Rates I really wanted to dress her up like a schoolgirl._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The first of what will be many Fire Fighting Evolutions.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	56. Chapter 56: Firebird- Combusken

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"You finally evolved as a Pokemon." I smiled at Torchic "Awesome come on let's evolve your Pokegirl form too."

"I can't wait, but should we wait for May?" she asked.

"It'll be fun to just have you and me." I smirked.

"Okay!" she nodded.

I took May's Torchic to my room and we started kissing, she rubbed my big breasts as we laid on the bed and I managed to get my cock out and into her, I was going to give her a direct injection so she' evolve. Torchic's pussy was hot and tickled my cock

The little bird moaned as I pinched her tight ass and she fondled my hefty round tits, I could feel my breasts rolling around on my chest as my balls started to bubble up and blow out a load of strong jizz into Torchic.

"OHHH!" she moaned as she started glowing and evolving.

She grew taller, gained a slight tan, long blonde and orange fiery hair, two big DD-cup breasts, feather skin and a knock out booty.

"HHMMM!" she rubbed her ass "I feel fantastic."

"You look it too." I hugged her "Nice ass, nice tits too."

"Not as great as yours but I like them." She laughed "I bet May will love my new look."

"Well we better test this look out first." I smiled.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Combusken said kissing me.

We started making out, our big sexy tits mashing together in a fleshy show. Both of us were grabbing each other's asses as my cock dangled down between my legs.

"Say?" I said picking Combusken up to fuck her "Where is May anyway?"

"She was taking some sister time with Maxine." The bird moaned as I started slamming into her with my thick rod. "Damn it feels so good!"

"I'm glad those too are getting along." I grunted out "And I'm glad May is taking Maxine, that little minx has been horny all the time lately"

"That's what you get for turning a puberty age boy into a sexy dog-girl." Combusken laughed "HAA! Oh…fuck!"

"Getting ready to cum." I smirked "Well then get ready to take…THIS! UGH!"

I started cumming, filling Combusken up with my sticky seed, she heated up more as her snatch expanded to take each and every drop.

"Phew…" she panted "That was great."

"I hope this livens up your fun times with May." I laughed "Cause I liked it."

"These will be good." She cupped her now big breasts "I like playing with May's tits and now she can play with mine."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Find out if human Pokegirls can evolve.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	57. Chapter 57: Evolution- Mightyena Max

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Ugh Maxine." I groaned as the young girl yanked my pants off and started sucking my cock.

"I need it." She pouted "I'm so horny."

"You're horny all the time anymore." I sighed taking my top off and letting my tits free.

"I can't help it." She pouted mounting herself on my cock, her tail wagging rapidly.

I just complied with her and thrusted to fuck her back. For the last week or so Max AKA Maxine had been in a state of animalistic heat, constantly begging for sex with one of us or a Pokegirl, it was finally coming to a head today. Her pussy was hot and wet, begging for my cock.

"Misty-Misty-Misty!" She moaned rapidly shaking up and down "Ha…ha…HAAAAA!"

"UGH!" I grunted cumming inside the girl.

"OHHH!" Maxine moaned and rolled off me "I…I…OHHH!"

"Whoa!" I gasped as the girl started to glow.

Maxine got taller, her black hair grew out into a long mane of wild hair, her teeth got sharp and her fingers like claws. Her tail lengthens and her breasts ballooned up to E-cups. Maxine was tall now, she had a good half a foot on me, she was looking much more sexy and mature.

"HMM!" she moaned "Oh that feels good, I think…I think I just evolved. I'm a Mightyena now."

"So even human Pokegirls can evolve." I hummed "I never saw it with Ashley because she's just a one stage."

"We can explore it more later." Maxine held my hips, she was giving off a much more womanly aura "I want to try out my tits."

The girl dropped to her knees and wrapped her hefty breasts around my cock, slowly shaking her tits and making me moan. I reached up and squeezed my tits as she gave me a great tit fuck.

 _If this was just one evolution I can't wait for May to evolve._

"I like these." Maxine smirked cupping her tits before getting on all fours and shaking her ass, her big tail swishing around "Come get some of this."

I mounted the dog girl and started fucking her roughly. Maxine growled and barked as her ears twitched and her tail swished, her butt clapped against mine as we rammed.

"Oh it feels even better!" Maxine moaned, her tits shaking "big tits rock."

"Feeling them jiggle in the best." I laughed looking at my own wobbly tits.

"May's gonna be so jealous." Max laughed as her cunt was stretched "I'm taller than her and I have bigger tits too!"

"Don't be mean." I smiled "Especially if you don't know how she'll look if she ever evolves."

"I guess-HA!" Maxine moaned "I'm cumming!"

"UGGHHH!" I groaned busting a nut in her, filling the girl with cum.

"Grr…" Maxine growled with pleasure "This is the life."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's a bird, it's a plane…no wait it's a bird.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	58. Chapter 58: Wings- Taillow

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"It's been a while since we spent time together like this." I moaned as my cock was milked "Just the two of us."

"Yeah." Ashley smiled flicking her tongue over my cock head "But it won't be just us for much longer."

Ashley and I were alone for a bit because May and Max were fooling around, May was pretty jealous that her former little brother was now a taller, sexier big sister.

I looked over at the bird Ashley had caught, a Taillow. Ashley had recently obtained her second badge and now we were gonna celebrate with her and a new girl. The surge of the Miltank girl's tits rocking on my thick cock made me grind my bubble butt into the bed, trying not to scream with need. My cock started twitching softly as I approached an orgasm.

"Ohh…Ohh yes!" I stroked myself to a finish before Taillow "OHHH!"

The bird glowed as I finished on it, changing into a sexy Pokegirl. She was somewhat short, had shoulder length red hair, sported C-cup breasts and had soft feathered arms.

"Hmm." She waved her fingers "This isn't too bad."

"Good." I hugged her into my breasts "Are you ready to have fun with Ashley and me?"

Taillow got on her knees with Ashley, slowly kissing her master as they stroked my cock. I rubbed my tits, sliding them out of the way so I could see the show. Their tongues traced over every inch of my long length before the bobbed and swirled their tongues around the head.

"Yeah that's it." I rubbed their heads, pushing them down on my dick "Fuck…I'm gonna…UGH!"

I blasted all over their faces, covering them in hot sticky cum. Taillow leaned over and licked the spunk off Ashley's face, smirking as she did so.

I turned the bird around so she was sitting on my waist as I laid back, her back to me. I lifted my hips as she lowered her butt, my cock slipping into her.

"OHH!" Taillow sang as I plowed her roughly, stretching her insides.

I grunted as she rode me, her cute little butt jiggling for my enjoyment. Ashley came over and shoved her nipple into my mouth, allowing me to suck on her huge tits while she shook mine around for fun.

I could feel my crotch tingling, twisting as it approached my breaking point.

"Ha…ha…HAAAA!" I moaned exploding inside Taillow.

 _So Good…_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Sorry these have been so short lately, I ebb and flow between being really into writing this story and really bored with writing this story. Next Time I'm gonna try doing two parts as one chapter to make up some of that. I guess I'm more into writing my Pokemon OC story right now.**

 **Next Time- Misty catches a new babe and then evolves on of Ash's.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	59. Chapter 59: Beauty

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Haa." I sighed dropping my bra and cupping my tits "Hello girls."

I giggled to myself and jiggled my H-cup tits around, swaying them, flicking my nipples and digging my fingers into the nice soft flesh.

"You're big but this could use a boost." I sighed putting my hand on my soft, but small, perky ass.

"Quit playing with yourself and come evolve me." Treecko sighed on the bed "I wanna be a Grovyle."

"Alright relax." I laughed stroking my cock.

The short green haired girl crawled forward and wrapped her hand around mine, stroking my thick cock with me. I sighed and twisted my nipples, letting her take over the stroking and sucking of my cock. I was looking forward to seeing what Ashley's new favorite girl would look like upon evolving and before I knew it I was ready to blow.

"Oh…hmm get ready." I moaned as I felt my cock twitch in her mouth "HAAAAAA!"

"HMM!" Treecko moaned as she started to evolve her Pokegirl form.

Her hair grew into a long ponytail with buzzed sides, her skin got a little greener and her breasts grew to nice DDs while her ass rounded up nicely.

"Nice body." I smirked poking her tits.

"I feel good." She licked her lips and pushed me down, sliding her pussy down my cock "HMM!"

"Yeah that's it." I grunted bucking my hips to meet her.

Grovyle started roughly riding my cock, moaning as she bounced up and down, soft tits slapping around on her chest as her pony tail swished from side to side. She reached down, digging her hands into my tits to balance herself as she rapidly pumped my cock with her pussy, her ass jiggling a bit from the movements. I grunted as I fucked her, part of me wanted to scream out and moan but the rest of me was too focused on savoring this moment and not busting too soon.

"Oh Grovyle I can't hold it." I moaned as we grinded against each other "I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it! Oh do it!" she begged "Fill me with you hot seed!"

"UGH!" I groaned as my cock twitched and my balls started to blow ropes of semen into Grovyle's tight snatch.

"Fuck that was good." She moaned "I can't wait to evolve again."

* * *

 **A few days later.**

"I can barely hold it in." I shivered stroking my cock before the Pokemon I had just caught while I was fishing nearby while Ash trained.

It was the most beautiful thing ever a large sea serpent call Milotic, it had shiny scales and wonderful fins, I was so happy to have it and now I was looking forward to seeing it's Pokegirl form.

"HHHAAAA!" I moaned busting a major load on my new Pokemon.

She glowed and slowly transformed into a sexy woman. She was taller than me by about a foot, had long blood red hair a model like face, incredible curves capped with wide sexy hips, a big ass and two huge I-cup breasts.

"Hmmm." She sighed brushing her hand through her hair "Well this is something. At first I was quite upset to have been captured but looking like this, I quite like it."

"You so beautiful." I awed "And your tits are huge, I'm jealous."

"For what reason." She teased bumping her breasts against mine "You're are nearly as large you know. I'm pleased to have such a beautiful master."

"Oh you." I blushed kissing her tits.

"Although there is something I need from you." She smiled reaching down to rub her pussy "Would you mind showing me some love here?"

"Sure thing." I got on my knees "HMM!"

"OH!" she gasped as I started licking her pussy.

I swirled my thick tongue around in her snatch, circling her clit, giving it soft nibbled before I'd lash at her walls, making her moan more and more. I felt my cock slowly filling with blood, engorging and getting thicker and larger with excitement till I had a full blown erection and was raring to give her a good fucking, Milotic was dripping wet and I knew it was time.

I laid on top of her, mashing our sexy tits together before sliding my cock in, both of us gasping as we began to roll against each other and fuck, moaning with need. Our tits swayed together like water balloons, our nipples rubbing together as my thick cock fucked her warm wet hole.

"Fuck!" I hissed "Here it comes."

"Oh yes!" Milotic begged "give me all of you!"

"OHHHHH!" I moaned cumming inside her.

 _Fuck me I love Hoenn!_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Playing Pokemon Moon really got me interested in a new Misty Chapter, hope you like it!**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Mudkip joins Grovyle and Combusken in stage two.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	60. Chapter 60: Trouble Trio- Marshtomp

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Today is a great day you three." I smiled.

"And why is that?" Grovyle asked.

"Because I'm evolving today." Mudkip smirked having recently evolved her Pokemon form.

"So now you'll all be stage two." I smiled.

"Great…I guess." Combusken shrugged "Come on let's see what she'll look like."

The two evolved girls got on their knees and started alternating licks of my thick cock. Their tongues swirled around the tip and I moaned softly as Mudkip eagerly awaited her shot of transforming jizz. I sighed and sat on the bed as the two moved closer and fought a bit for control of my cock, pushing each other to the sides to get more licks in, they were so competitive.

"HMM!" Grovyle bobbed her head and slithered her tongue around my length "HMPH!"

"OMMM!" Combusken traded places with her and used her warm mouth to suck me off.

"Yeah that's it." I rubbed the backs of their heads as the licked my tip "HAAA!"

I blasted all over Mudkip and she slowly transformed into Marshtomp, gaining a black mohawk like hairdo, big bubble butt, nice round E-cup titties, and a slightly curvy body.

"I feel Awesome!" she cheered.

"What the hell are those." Combusken and Grovyle glared at her chest.

"Jealous girls." Marshtomp smirked pushing her tits up "I guess I'm just better than you two."

"Shut it cow." Combusken scoffed.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Marshtomp huffed.

"Well some of us here are a little pudgier than the other." Grovyle looked her up and down.

"I'm gonna-."

"Girls." I smiled waving my hand "You're all pretty in your own special ways…now get over here and play with me."

I laid back on the bed and Marshtomp rested on top of me, rubbing her big juicy butt against my cock, she slowly slid down the length and started riding me while Grovyle and Combusken got in position at my sides and started sucking my tits roughly.

"Oh yes!" I moaned holding Marshtomp's sexy thick hips as she rode my harder and harder, her ass slamming down on my crotch and her tits slapping against her chest.

"HMMM!"

"MMMM"

Combusken and Grovyle moaned as they popped my big nipples in and out of their mouths, sucking and flicking their tongues over my fleshy buds. I felt the two bit down softly causing my to arch my back with pleasure, my heft y tits jiggling around in their mouths as my nipples twitched softly.

"Not so rough." I begged grinding my ass on the bed "You're gonna make me cum too soon."

"That's the point." Grovyle smirked flicking her tongue over my nipple "I don't want fish face getting you too long, I want another turn."

"Same here." Combusken laughed.

"You guys are so mean." Marshtomp moaned as her pussy twitched and my cock started to tingle.

"HAA!" I gasped as my nipples were pulled and my cock lost the power to contain my rushing sperm "OHHH!"

"MMMMMM!" Marshtomp moaned as she was filled with my sticky cum.

"Oh damn…that was good." I panted.

"She's done now do us." Grovyle and Combusken begged.

"No way, I want a break, especially after you made me cum before I was ready." I sighed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	61. Chapter 61: Twin Trouble- Kirlia X2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Well aren't you two looking even better." I smiled at the two Kirlia.

"Thanks!" XX smiled.

"I like that I have a dress." XY blushed.

"Do you think our Pokegirl forms will be pretty too?" the girl asked "Will we get big boobies like you Misty?!"

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see." I smirked jiggling my tits "Why don't we get started and find out."

"I'll do it!" XY raised his hand and got down between my leg as I laid on the bed, XX crawling next to me to hug and kiss my tits softly.

"OHH!" I moaned as the sissy started licking my cock, pushing the rod into his mouth.

"Hmm that's right, suck my cock your sissy boy." I smiled.

"That looks so good." XX squirmed "So…sexy, suck her dick. Suck her dick slut boi!"

"Someone's naughty." I giggled poking her nose.

"He likes it." She blushed "He likes his sister to dominate and encourage him."

"HMM!" the boy moaned sucking me off.

"Yeah that's good, here we go, get ready to evolve you two." I panted "Ha…ha…HAAA!"

My semen splashed all over the two and they began to shift and change into their evolved Pokegirl forms.

They were both taller with longer green hair and red headbands, their bodies were curvier, XX gaining C-cups and XY having small B-cups, not to mention his skinny little baby dick got a inch or two bigger.

"No!" XY whined "It got bigger."

"Yeah but so did these." His sister teased flicking his swollen nipples "Don't worry so much you still look pretty girly."

"You still look very cute." I smiled patting his head "Now, let's have more fun."

I picked up XX and placed her on my lap while I waved XY over.

"HAA!" the girl moaned sitting down and letting my thick cock enter her.

"Don't be afraid of having this." I said kissing the sissy's cock "I'll show you this can be a good thing to have.

"OHHH!" the both moaned as I started fucking them, letting XX ride me while I sucked the little dick her brother had.

"So hot!" XX moaned kissing her sibling "I love this feeling, don't stop Misty!"

"HNGH!" the brother moaned as his dick twitched a bit in my mouth, the fleshy rod starting to leak cum.

The thick spunk touched my tongue and made me gasp and twitch with pleasure popping my tastebuds.

"OHHHAAA!" he moaned blasting in my mouth.

"HMM!" I grunted as I started to orgasm, cumming in the female Kirlia.

"Wonderful job you two." I said, cum drooling out my mouth "But we're not done yet."

I grabby the sissy and bent him over, slamming my cock into his tight little asshole.

"AAAAHH!" he moaned as I started fucking him roughly from behind.

"HMM!" XX say near us and rubbed her pussy to the sight of her brother getting fucked.

I plowed the sissy's ass, the cute butt wiggling a bit as my crotch slammed hard into him, my dick slid in and out, my tits slapping around softly as I rammed him harder and harder.

"Yeah that's right moan for me slut boi." I smirked "Get ready to have your ass filled with cum!"

"Yes! OH!" he moaned "Fill my little sissy butt with your hot cum!"

"Here we go." I said milking his cock "Ha…ha…HAAAA!"

"HMMMM!" he moaned as his dick shot out cum while his ass was stuffed full of my hot spunk.

"You two are great." I said hugging the siblings into my rack.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty flies even higher.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	62. Chapter 62: Evo Orgy- Metang and Swellow

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"That's it jerk it, jerk off to my great ass!" Raichu begged as I stroked faster and faster, my cock nestled between her butt cheeks.

I had assembled a good portion of the girls so that they could watch me evolve Ashley's Taillow and my Beldum, May and Max were there as well as Ashley, Togetic and Combusken.

"How come we all have to sit and watch, can't we fuck?" Max asked.

"We'll be having an orgy in a second, first let's evolve the girls…ha….oh boy, here it comes!"

I started to moan as I jerked to a finish before the two girls, blasting out thick ropes of hot cum all over them, making the glow and evolve.

Taillow soon morphed into a Swellow, she was taller her hair turned into a long mane of blue and red stripes as her tits ripened to E-cups and her hips widened and her ass grew.

Beldum quickly became a Metang, her skin turning a darker blue, her fingernails turning silver and her breasts ballooning to E-cups as well.

"So what do you think?" Swellow asked her trainer.

"You look gorgeous." Ashley kissed her and took her off to the side.

"Hmm, these are heavier than I thought they'd be." Metang grabbed her tits "I wonder what Skitty would think of my now that I'm so stacked."

"Let's ask her." May let out the Pokegirl who just looked at Metang in awe.

"Wowee!" the catgirl jumped forward and nuzzled her head into Metang's bosom "You're so soft and squishy, I want a pair like this too!"

"Hmm." Metang moaned as I came from behind and hugged her tits "Let's break this body of yours in."

"I can't wait to watch you fuck her Mom." Togetic teased.

Nearby Max and May had already begun 69ing and Ashley was getting kissed by Raichu and Swellow's lips which left me to please these four.

I sat on a chair and had Metang face away from me and lower her cushy bum into my lap, my cock slowly sliding into her tight hole.

"HMM!" she moaned as she started rising up and down.

"Don't forget about me!" Skitty leaned into Metang and started making out with her, the two friends kissing as Metang slid her hands over Skitty's thighs before inserting her painted fingers into the girls pussy "HAA!"

"That looks so hot Mom." Togetic kissed my neck and dug her hands into my big soft tits.

"You like these don't you, maybe you'll grow a pair this big someday." I smirked.

"I sure hope so, not like I'll ever catch up to you since you just keep getting bigger and bigger, not that I care." She smirked back "A mother should be a MILF after all."

"HMM!" I smiled and kissed her as Metang rode my cock "I am the mother of this little harem I suppose."

I looked around to see what the other were up to, May had let Combusken out and she and her Pokemon were both fighting for the ability to eat out Maxi, the wolf girl howling as she was tongue fucked like a bitch in heat.

"HMM More cum." May snapped flicking her fleshy tongue over her sisters clit.

On the other side of the room Ashley was on her back being happily eaten out by the recently evolved bird while Raichu sat on her smooth tummy and sucked on Ash's fat sexy tits, the warm white cream spilling down her cheeks and into her chevage.

"You're really going to town there." I laughed as I held Metang's hips and thrust my cock into her as she bounced.

"It's just so yummy." She moaned "And I figure maybe if it made you bigger it'll give me a little more up top."

"Not so…rough!" Ash moaned as her thick nipples got pinched to spray milk into the mouse's mouth.

"Even after all this you're still nor used to people sucking and playing with your big fat tits." Raichu teased going back to sucking on Ashley.

"HAAA!" the cow mooed.

"HNGH!" I grunted "Metang, here it…comes!"

"HM! Yes, I'm ready!" she moaned as her walls twisted around my cock "Ha…ha…HAAAA!"

"OHHHAAA!" I moaned cumming with her, blasting ropes of hot jizz into her waiting hole.

"HMM!" Skitty but her head down and licked us the overflow "So sexy."

"Indeed, what a load." Togetic kissed me and rubbed my tits "Nice job Mom."

"Thanks." I smiled as she rubbed my tits "I couldn't have done it without you pleasuring my big titties too."

"I'll make sure to remember that." My teenage daughter blushed "Say, do you think I can sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Hmm, I don't mind." I winked "But I'm not sure if you'll be able to sleep well."

"Oh that's just fine."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- May levels up!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	63. Chapter 63: Dragonfly- May(Vibrava)

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"OUF!" I groaned struggling to get my huge tits into my new bra "They just keep getting bigger."

"Still growing Mom?" Togetic asked as she watched me on the bed.

"Yeah." I sighed "I'm up to I-cups now, the Brightside is now at least my ass is growing too to keep me looking a little more proportional. The issue is it's getting really hard to find underwear at most stores and since we're always traveling ordering them for delivery is tough."

"Before long you'll be a living hourglass." My daughter giggled.

"I wouldn't mind." I smirked "Sexy with some big tits, wide hips and a nice cock."

"Yeah sounds good to me." Togetic laughed.

"Misty!" the door flew open and May came in "Fuck me!"

"What?"

"I'm so horny please fuck me now!" she begged.

 _Could this be…?_

May pushed me onto the bed and yanked my underwear off and started sucking my cock, she only did that for maybe a minute before giving up and just starting to ride my cock.

"HHMM!" she moaned rocking her body on top of me, her DD-cup tits jiggling softly.

"Damn, you're in a good mood." I moaned, my huge tits slapping around on my chest.

"Well if you're gonna do it right in front of me at least let me join." Togetic said flicking her tongue over my nipple.

"HAA!" I moaned as my daughter started sucking on my tits while May rode my cock like a champ.

"Harder Misty!" she begged "Fuck me harder with you thick cock!"

"You're in a good mood." I laughed holding her hips and thrusting up to meet her.

"I've been horny since I woke up." She groaned rolling her hips "I need you!"

"She's in a good mood." Togetic smirked "Come on Mom, don't you wanna cum in her."

"I'm getting there." I groaned pumping my cock in faster and faster "Oh May! HAAAA!"

I started cumming, filling May up with my hot semen.

"OHHH YESS!" May moaned as she orgasmed loudly.

May suddenly started glowing her body changing rapidly, her breasts grew to G-cups, her butt getting plumper too, her skin turned a soft sandy yellow and two small grew diamond wings grew on her back.

"I…evolved." May smirked buzzing her wings "Wow, this feels amazing."

She looked at me "But I'm still so horny."

"Well don't let me hold you back." I smiled as she started sucking my cock.

May slapped her soft round tits around my cock, bouncing them up and down to milk the rod while she used her mouth to increase my stimulation. Togetic still hadn't let up on her tit play, sucking, shaking and playing with my breasts as much as possible.

"Oh Fuck me Misty!" May buzzed louder and louder "Yes, Yes, YESSS!"

May orgasmed again, her pussy squeezing down and milking my cock for all it was worth, the rod blasting ropes of semen into her tight hole, the new Ground-Dragon girl laying on top of me.

"Oh yes…that's the stuff." She panted "Hmm…I can't wait to evolve again."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Ashley and Misty go after the fourth Gym Leader.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	64. Chapter 64: Steamy- Flannery and Snorunt

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Hmm." I moaned a bit as I watched Ashley battle for her fourth Gym Badge against Flannery, a Fire-Type Gym Leader.

I was so excited, I had made a bet with the girl that if Ashley won a badge she and I would have a little fun, she was more than gung ho about it, not that I could blame her as soon as we walked in her eyes locked onto my deep cleavage in my tank top.

"Hehehe." I smiled over and Flannery and pulled my top down a bit, the girl blushing as she tried to stay focused on her battle.

The battle didn't last much longer and Ashley took an easy victory allowing me to take Flannery back to our room.

"HMM Oh." I moaned as she kissed my neck "I think maybe you're happy you lost."

"I battled with everything I had." She said "Still I can enjoy this loss."

"Oh well you'll enjoy this one." I said making her hand reach down and rub my crotch.

"W-Whoa." She gasped a bit as her other hand explored my tits.

"Exactly." I smirked "Now why don't you whip that bad boy out and make me feel good."

"You got it." Flannery said kissing the top of one of my hefty tits before pulling my shorts down and freeing my thick juicy cock.

"OHHHH!" I moaned deeply as Flannery wasted no time going down on my length, licking and coating the shaft in saliva before slurping up and down it "Wow you're good at this…damn don't stop."

"HMMM!" Flannery bobbed her head faster and faster, drooling down my cock.

"Yes." I sighed happily pulling one of my tits out of my top and bra "So good, fuck your mouth is like a vacuum."

"GURK!" Flannery deepthroated me and pushed a major amount of my cock into her throat.

"Yes…yes…oh here it comes!" I moaned "Get ready!"

"GUAAA!" Flannery moaned and gagged as I blasted cum into her throat.

"Nice." I smiled.

"HMM!" Flannery moaned "W-What's happening I feel amazing!"

"Oh I forgot to mention that my cum makes people and Pokemon into Pokegirls." I smiled as she began to change.

Flannery began to grow and change, her breasts got bigger and rounder, streaking out her t-shirt as they grew to E-cups, her skin got an orange tint to it as her back hardened into a sort of turtle shell.

"Whoa!" she gasped at her new body "I'm a…Torkoal."

"Not bad at all." I smirked cupping one of her tits "Come here, let's break that sexy body of your in."

Flannery grinded her ass on my cock as I laid on my back, my tits jiggling and settling down.

"Yeah that's it." I moaned as she started riding my cock, my hands hugging her warm hips "You're so warm inside."

"It's my red-hot blood." She moaned as she rocked up and down, her tits slapping around.

"Sure thing." I smirked thrusting to meet her, my ass wobbling a bit as my tits shook on my chest "This heat's almost too much, my cock is tingling so much."

"Come on don't hold back." She begged heating up more and more "Cum in me, fill my pussy!"

"Hey Misty!" Ashley came back into the room "I caught a Pokemon and I need you to-oh sorry."

"Hang on." I groaned "Get it ready I'll blast it with this."

"No fair." Flannery panted "I wanted it inside me!"

"Sorry, maybe next time." I laughed thrusting faster and faster.

"Here we go Snorunt." Ashley said restraining her small Pokemon in a hug between her tits.

"Oh…oh…" Flannery started steaming, hot air blowing out her shell "FUAAAAA!"

"HMM HAA!" I groaned pulling out and blasting Ashley and her Pokemon with cum.

Snorunt glowed and changed into a Pokemon, a short one with dark tan skin, short orange hair and full DD-cup breasts that she was trying to hide with her arms, she was a little cubby but in a nice way.

"Wow." I awed at the short Pokegirl "You're so cute."

"R-Really." She shivered "Thank you."

"Come here." I picked her up and slid into her "Let me make you feel really good."

"HAA!" she gasped as I started carry fucking her "OHH!"

"HMM!" I looked over and saw Ashley was Ash again and Flannery was already riding her big dick.

Snorunt bounced in my hands, her body holding tight against mine as my huge tits overwhelmed her and she wrapped her thick legs around my waist.

"Yes…MMM Yes!" I moaned climaxing again "HAAA!"

"HMMM!" Snorunt moaned.

 _Man my cock feels so tight in here._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Marshtomp rubs her assets in the face of her fellow starters.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	65. Chapter 65: Shower- Swampert

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"HMMM!" I sighed as the hot water of the shower ran down my body.

I was relaxing and washing up, soap running down my curvy body, over my large tits, my perky butt and thick cock.

"So good." I moaned washing my tits.

"Let me get those for you!" Marshtomp popped up and grabbed my breasts, her hands running all over.

"Ohh." I moaned as her fingers pinched my nipples "What are you up too jumping me in the shower like this?"

"Oh just that I wanna have fun." She said hugging me from behind "and I wanna evolve."

"Really now." I smirked "Do you just wanna look different or rub it in Grovyle and Combusken's faces?"

"Maybe a little bit of both." She giggled "I'm sick of them calling me chubby!"

"Alright then let's get started!" I spun her around and pinned her against the wall, our tits mashing together.

The two of us started making out and running our hands over each other's bodies as the water and soap ran down our skin. I was already rubbing my cock on her pussy lips and slipping myself into her.

"HAA!" she moaned as I lifted her up and bit and started thrusting into her.

"Still so wet and tight." I groaned starting to aggressively fuck her.

"Misty!" Marshtomp moaned with her back on the tiled wall "Harder!"

"UGH!" I grunted at her flexing pussy and started feeling myself restricted by her body, my cock was already twitching with anticipation of evolving her soon "HA…here it comes!"

"Y-YESSSS!" she moaned orgasming with my, her climaxing pussy filling with my hot cum "OHHH!"

Marshtomp began to evolve into Swampert, her body turning a darker shade of blue, her hair looking more wild and thick, her breasts blew up to H-cups and her butt got big and juicy. Her body slimmed down a bit, more hourglass in shape as opposed to chubby.

"So big!" she cheered jiggling her huge hooters around.

"Get down." I said having her get on her knees and wrap those huge blue boobs around my thick cock.

"See you like big boobs too." She laughed.

"It's not a secret." I smirked rubbing my own big bust as she shook her tits up and down on my length.

Swampert happily smiled as I let the water run down my back and down my butt as I tried not to cum too soon. Swampert was happily shaking her big boobs up and down, I started panting faster and faster as I prepared to cum.

"Here…we…go!" I moaned blasting cum all over her juicy tits.

"Hmm, yay." Swampert hummed licking her tits clean.

"You could wash those with the shower you know." I sighed.

"This is way more fun." She laughed popping one of her tits in the mouth.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Skitty jumps over the moon.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	66. Chapter 66: Catty- Delcatty

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"HMM!" I moaned taking my bra off and letting my big sexy tits jiggle on my chest "You really known how to give good head XY."

"HMPH!" the sissy gagged bobbing up and down on my fat cock.

"Yeah that's it." I groaned "Suck more you little sissy.

"HMM!" he blushed as I rubbed my tits.

"You've got such an obsession with cock don't you, aren't you a man." I teased pushing his head down to force more of my meaty dick into his mouth.

He hummed again, vibrations running down my girth.

"Why do I have to do this?" he asked.

"May just evolved her Skitty so I need to turn her into a Delcatty Pokegirl." I smirked "And it's been so long since I got to fuck this cute little girly ass of yours."

I lifted XY up and kissed him before rubbing my large bulbous dickhead on his asshole, slowly pushing my cock into his ass.

"HAAA!" he moaned as I started fucking him roughly, my tits jiggling around as XY's tiny little cock slapped around.

"Yeah that's it." I moaned at the tightness "Still such a tight little butt, no matter how much Ash and I fuck it you don't get loose!"

I dug my fingers into XY's ass as I pounded him faster and faster, the little sissy moaning as I reached over to May's Pokeball and let Skitty and my Metang out.

"Is it my turn?" she smiled "I can't wait to evolve and get big like Metang!"

"There's no reason to grab my breasts." The larger blue girl sighed as her friend hugged her.

"HMM!" I grunted "Don't worry…here it comes!"

"Yay!" Skitty smiled as I shot cum in her face "OHHH!"

Skitty got taller, about the same size as Metang, her breasts turning into E-cups, her hair got longer and gained streaks of violet purple streaks as her legs got long and sexy.

"Ohh baby I feel good." She moaned running her hands over her body "So Metang what'd you think?"  
"Not bad, not bad at all." He friends said cupping her breasts and starting to make out with her cat eared best pal.

"Hey don't forget We're still here." I said as Delcatty and Metang laid on the bed making out.

I got behind Delcatty and pushed my cock into her and started fucking her. I had XY move over so I could tease him by flicking my tongue over his little cock while thrusting into Delcatty while she pawed at her and Metang's breasts. I grunted and groaned while plowing the large cat girl while tickling XY with my tongue.

"UGHHH OHHH!" I moaned blasting inside of Delcatty.

 _The sexy Pokegirls just keep coming…I love it._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty goes Flying with Winona**

 **Till Next Time!**


	67. Chapter 67: Skyward- Winona and Absol

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Oh yes." I moaned stroking my cock "Yes…Winona I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it, I can't wait to see how these so-called powers of yours work." The woman hummed stroking my cock with her hand as well.

After Ashley, had defeated her sit Gym Leader, a quiet woman named Winona, I made a move on her. She was actually very interested in my powers, apparently she'd heard about them from Flannery and Roxanne.

"Well you're not alone, she's gotta get her body too." I smirked gesturing to the Pokemon I had recently caught.

I had managed to catch an Absol while out training with Ashley earlier. I had heard it was a somewhat rarer Pokemon and that only excited me more.

"Oh yeah…here it comes!" I yelled pumping my dick faster while squeezing my big tits "YESSS!"

I blasted my cum all over Winona and Absol, both turning into sexy Pokegirls.

Absol was tall and slender, she had short white hair, her bangs were dyed black and long on one side to cover her eye, her body was curvy with slim hips, a cute little butt and G-cup tits.

Winona moaned as she morphed into a half Pokemon, her breasts grew to F-cups while her body gained a sort of natural cotton cloud bikini on her body, it was like wool. Similar fluff grew around her neck like a choker and her hair turned into a similar substance as well.

"Oh my, I'm an Altaria." Winona hummed pressing her wooly layer "I quite like this."

"Hmm…" Absol blinked "I'm human? Odd."

"Do you not like it?" I asked hugging her, our large breasts smashing together.

"Now I never said that." She said laying back "I just found it a little strange is all."

"I guess I can understand how it's strange." I said pushing my cock into her slowly "HMM!"

"OH!" she gasped "Yes…This is good."

"You two won't be leaving me out now will you?" Winona hugged my back, her plush wooly body pressed against mine.

"Hmm." I moaned as she rubbed my ass before sliding around and planting her ass on Absol's face, the Pokegirl quickly starting to eat her out "HA! She reacts quickly!"

"HMMM!" Absol moaned under Winona.

"All my Pokegirls are naturals when it comes to pleasing people." I smirked as I pumped my hips to thrust in and out of Absol.

"You-OH-Certainly have quite the little mix of partners." Winona moaned "Those friends of yours have had a treatment like this as well?"

"Yeah. Ashley used to be a guy but now he's a Miltank girl with big tits, May's a Vibrava, and Max is a Mightyena, plus the other two always hanging out with us are Ashley's Raichu and my Togetic." I grunted "And I have dozens more sexy lovers that I send back to Ashley's Mom to look after while I keep the six I'm allowed on me."

"Sounds like you've to it all figured out." Winona hummed "I…OHHH!"

The Altaria woman squirted all over Absol and that was enough to push me to the edge as well.

"HNGH!" I groaned as I started cumming and filling Absol with my seed.

 _Fuck I love my life._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Snorunt takes a different path to Evolve.**

 **Sorry this one is short, I'm feeling kinda uninspired lately and I'm trying just to write some stuff to get back in the zone a bit.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	68. Chapter 68: Yuki- Froslass

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"Oh Snorunt." I groaned "When you really get into it you know how to suck a cock."

"MMMPHM!" The dark tanned girl moaned looking up at me.

"And don't think I forgot about you." I teased reaching over to roll Ash's big balls around in my hand "Here I come looking to evolve your Snorunt and I find you fucking her as a man, did I say you could do that?"

"N-NO!" He groaned as I grabbed him tightly with my hand.

"Exactly." I smirked "You only get to be the male Ash when I want you to, don't just shift so casually no matter how big your cock might be your way better as a girl with huge tits."

"Yes!" he moaned shifting to his Miltank form and allowing me to suck her fat tits.

"Wow Misty you're so dominating when you want to be." Snorunt commented while wrapping her tits around my cock.

"Am I?" I smiled flicking my tongue over Ashley's left nipple "I guess sometimes but it's more fun that way don't you think?"

"Yes." She smirked "I kinda like this Misty."

"I'll remember that." I groaned "Ugh…now get ready, I think this form of yours is about to evolve! HAAAA!"

"HMM!" Snorunt moaned as she was blasted and began to change.

Snorunt grew and changed into a Froslass, her dark skin lightened to pale white, her hair grew long and colored blue and midnight purple while her breasts grew to F-cups.

"Oh my." She hummed covering her mouth with her arms "This feels divine."

"Oh you lost your dark skin." I pouted "I kinda like that, it made you so unique."

"I feel like these were a fair tradeoff." She cupped her breasts "For me at least I don't know about you."

"Now then." She smiled and laid on top of me "Shall we have some fun?"

I pulled Froslass close, her big tits colliding with mine as we started kissing, my cock getting hard and knocking at her wet but cold pussy.

"Hmm, I love the way your body feels." I gasped a bit as I slid into her.

"Are all Ice-Types like this?" she moaned.

"Some are." I smirked as I started to rock my hips.

"HMM!" Froslass moaned as I slowly started to fuck her faster and faster, her butt jiggling a bit.

While I pounded her I leaned over and popped one of Ashley's tits into my mouth, the Miltank moaning with pleasure. The three of us grinded together, out big busty bodies jiggling and wobbling around happily. I felt myself getting squeezed by Froslass pussy, my innards pumping with pleasure as my balls rumbled.

"OHH!" I let Ashley's tit out of my mouth, a trail of saliva briefly connecting us as I exploded inside of Froslass, another girl successfully stimulated.

"That was great." She moaned.

"Good, make sure you train hard, Ashley will need you for the next Gym." I smirked.

"Huh?" Ashley asked.

"You'd better win." I smiled "I hear the next gym leaders are a pair of twins!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

 **Next Time- Mossdeep Gym!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	69. Chapter 69: Comets- Tate and Liza

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"The winner is Ashley!"

"YAY!" I jumped up to cheer, my tits slapping back down loudly on my chest.

Ashley had just gotten her seventh badge by defeating twin gym leader Tate and Liza, a boy and a girl. Needless to say I was looking forward to having some fun with them now that Ash had one, especially Tate he kept looking at my boobs all the time.

"So are you two ready to have some fun?" I hugged Tate, his face smushing into my cleavage "So…will you two play with us?"

Both of the young Gym Leaders blushed as I pulled my top off, my bra clad bouncy bits jiggling a bit. I wasted no time getting my cock out and stroking as fast as I could, my fapping noises filling the room. I had revealed myself to the twins earlier so they knew what this would do, but they still looked nervous and made me even more excited and turned on.

"Yes…such cute faces." I hummed stroking myself "Yes…here it comes! UGH!"

I easily came on their faces, both twins moaning as their bodies started to become Pokegirls.

Liza started to turn a pale-yellow color, her body covered with some slightly darker spots. Her nose was a little pointier as her breast grew to DDs, and her butt rounded up nicely as she became a Lunatone girl.

Tate like his sister grew DD breasts and cut butt, although he turned into a very cute girl with red skin and yellow gold hair, his body that of a Solrock girl.

"Whoa." Tate squeezed his breasts "I'm…a girl."

"How strange." Liza blushed looking at her new sister.

"That was just the start, we haven't even really begun yet." I smirked standing naked before them "Ashley, since there are two of them I think I'll share with you, these ladies need some loving."

"Really?" she turned back into Ash, blushing a bit as he stood there naked.

"You can take Tate, you're similar after all." I smiled.

"We're really the same age." Tate gasped looking at Ash's throbbing cock "But you're…so big."

"Thanks…I think." Ash blushed.

"Alright get to work." I told the twins.

Both girls got on their knees before Ash and I, Liza didn't seem to mind and started moving her head, covering me in saliva and sucking my cock. Her former brother was a little more nervous but reached out, opening his mouth wide and taking Ash's thick dick into his throat.

"Ugh." Ash groaned as Tate bobbed his head and slurped on his sausage.

"Feels good doesn't it." I smirked at him "Especially since you haven't gotten to be a guy like this in a bit."

Liza lifted up her breasts and wrapped them around my cock, making me moan more. Near us Ash and Tate were both groaning, the boyish girls getting into it with each other.

"AHH!" Ash groaned as he busted a nut and filled Tate's mouth with cum.

"Hmm." She licked her lips, a little white cum touching her orange skin "That tastes…kinda good."

"OHHH!" I moaned spraying my cum over Liza's breasts and face.

"So much." She giggled a bit.

I pushed Liza down onto her back and Ash did the same with Tate, both of us lined out juicy cocks up with their pussies and started to fuck them.

"OHHH!" Both twins moaned as Ash and I started thrusting,

"It's so big!" Tate moaned.

"It feels amazing!" Liza moaned with her sister "Harder please!"

Ash and I obliged, thrusting as rough and hard as we could. My tits were jiggling and slapping all over, Tate and Liza's just the same. Ash the only man in the group seemed a tad sad that his chest wasn't bouncing.

"HMM!" I pulled him over, making out with him as we both kept fucking the twins.

I felt him reach up and start rubbing my big tits, making me moan into his lips. I felt Ash pinch my nipples, his finger sinking into my soft tits. Both of us weren't leaving the twins without affection either, both pushing our cocks into the girls. They moaned as we pistoned deep into their smooth walls, my cock heating up and my balls twitching as I stared to release my creamy goo inside of Liza.

"UGH!" Ash grunted into our kiss as he came inside of Tate.

"Just one more badge." I whispered to Ash while he pulled out of Tate, my hands rolling his big balls in my hand "Then you'll be back in the Pokemon league again."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Snip Snip.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	70. Chapter 70: New Feelings

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

I walked into the bathroom and started warming up the shower, steam softly filling the room as I undressed. I pulled my shirt off and saw my breasts in my bra, the undergarment already looking small, even my panties were getting tight lately on both sides.

Once I was ready I stepped into the shower, my tits bouncing and my cock swinging. I stood there and let the water spray on my tits while I thought about some stuff. Lately I had been feeling amazing, like…AMAZING, my hair felt fuller and shinier, my skin felt softer and more sensitive, my balls felt fuller and my breast did too.

"HHMM!" I hummed giving my melons a hearty squeeze, my nipples going stiff and feeling tingly "Yeah come on…how about another!"

I gave my tits another squeeze and two strong streams of milk shot out, spraying against the tiled floor.

"Amazing, Ashley's not the only one with milky tits anymore." I laughed "I don't know what's up with me lately but I feel like a million bucks!"

"Hey." Corphish walked in.

"Oh I figured you'd come find me soon, I heard you evolved." I smirked "Come to get some more."

"Something like that." She stepped into the shower with me.

"Where's Ashely?" I asked her, rubbing her ass a bit as she started kissing my tits.

"I think she's getting off teasing that little sissy of yours." The crabby girl said.

I reached down and tilted her chin up, kissing her as she stroked me cock.

"XY is such a naughty boy." I snickered a bit "But he always goes to make sure Ashley is happy."

I moaned a bit as I made out with Corphish while she pumped my cock with her powerful hands, they may not be her usual claws but her grip was just as vice like.

"Yeah…oh fuck." I moaned breaking the kiss and throwing my head back "Come on…so close…UGH!"

I let out a throaty groan as I blew a load all over Corphish hand and evolving the girl. Her hair grew out and turned blue and dark red, a gold star tattoo appeared on her cheek and her curves enhanced to give her some nice healthy G-cups.

"Fuck yeah I look good." Crawdaunt laughed a bit "What do you think?"

"You're not as big as me." I puffed my chest our "But you look good."

With the water from the shower still running down my back I pushed Crawdaunt against the wall and pushed into her, the ruffian moaning as her tits sagged with weight and her pussy spread with arousal.

I wasted no time slowly starting to blow her, my spine tingling with pleasure, my tits wobbling like sacks on my chest. Both of us moaned and groaned as we had relations in the shower, Crawdaunt begging for it harder and harder.

"You're cock's even bigger than the last time we fucked!" she moaned "OHHH!"

"What can I say I'm a growing girl." I laughed as her butt jiggled from my thrusts.

Both of us groaned and rammed into each other harder, my cock embraced by her warm pussy as the water of the steamy shower heated my whole body.

"I'm…gonna…UGH!" I groaned blasting a load inside her.

"FUCK!" Crawdaunt moaned back.

* * *

 **Later**

After my rendezvous in the shower I dried off, wrapped myself up in a barely fitting towel and headed to go get ready for bed. Even with it tightly wrapped I felt like my tits were gonna pop free and unravel my towel at any second.

"Like this?" I head a soft voice.

 _That's XY…_

I peeked in the door I head the sissy boy speak from and saw an interesting sight. My Pokemon was on all fours doggy style, blushing as he pointed his girly ass into the air, behind him was Ash, male form and all sporting a hearty erection.

"Yeah…like that." Ash moaned stroking himself a few times and lining up with his asshole "Here it goes."

Ash pushed forward and into XY's asshole, the sissy moaning as he was penetrated.

"It's so big!" he moaned.

"So…tight!" Ash growled as he started fucking the boy.

"Fufufu." I snickered "What naughty boys."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty's Twins realize their potential.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	71. Chapter 71: Double G- XX and XY evolved

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

With Ash having all eight Hoenn badges we were heading to the Pokemon League, but that didn't mean we weren't still having new and exciting experiences.

"Oh I've been waiting for you two to evolve forever." I moaned as XX and XY licked my cock "Though it's a good think we learned we needed a stone for XY."

"HMM!" he pouted helping his sister suck me off.

"HA!" I gasped feeling hands on my breasts and breasts on my back "Ashley…that's good, you looking to have some fun too."

"Yeah." She giggled "I think it could be fun."

"Well get ready." I panted "here comes the best part! OHHHH!"

I blasted out a few thick ropes of cum, splattering my two Kirlia and allowing them to evolve into their final forms.

XX grew into a tall, stunning woman with short green hair, pale skin and glorious G-cup breasts.

"Oh Misty this is wonderful." She smiled kissing my "Hmm, but my brother…"

"HMM!" XY blushed covering himself.

He still had his sissy like body but the best features were enhanced, he had a girly plump ass, two large E-cup breasts and a raging hard on that was almost a foot long.

"I'm so girly." He blushed touching his taint "Even if I don't have that."

"Hmm, you look sexy." I licked my lips and stroked his cock "You're still a little sissy bitch boy who likes cock but at least now you've got some decent T&A."

"HMM!" he gasped a bit.

"What are you being such a baby for?" XX kissed his neck and rubbed his breasts "Jeez you got such big ones, not as big as me but so nice."

I got on my knees and started to lick and suck on the Gallade's rock, at the same time Gardevoir started to make out with her twin brother and I felt a cock slapping on my ass.

"Ash did I say you could fuck me?" I smirked pushing XY's cock against one of my nipples "You're lucky I'm so horny."

I felt Ash push his manly cock into my wet hole as I kept on sucking off my Pokemon. XX wasn't one to be left out either, she had made XY lie on his back so she could sit on his face and make him eat her out.

"That's right eat my pussy." She moaned slapping her nearly pale white ass "Oh fuck that's good."

"MMM!" her brother muffled under her thick thighs as he suddenly started blasting cum into my mouth.

I happily swallowed it all while Ash kept fucking me, my ass slamming into him as I shivered with more and more arousal.

"UGH!" Ash grunted, pulling out and busting all over my ass.

"So XY how do you like the knew you?" I asked as XX fell off his face moaning with orgasmic bliss.

"It's weird, I finally got the boobies I wanted, but this got bigger too." He pouted looking at his cock "I wish I could have been a girl, or a full Futanari like you."

"Sorry." I bounced my breasts playfully "Those are the breaks I guess, but you do look so much sexier and stronger now."

"I do?" he blushed.

"Yeah you do brother." XX rubbed his womanly chest

"I think you look cool like this too." Ash laughed "We can do even more interesting stuff now."

"Oh…like change places?" XY asked.

"Huh?" Ash gasped "I mean I can be Ashley and-."

"No." XY blushed "I-I want it like this."

"HMPH!" Ash gasped as I pushed his head down and force XY's cock into his mouth.

"Suck him off Ash, repay the favor." I laughed looking at him "Sides you've got cute little ass here yourself as a matter of fact…"

I stood behind Ash and gave his boyish ass a spank, spreaind his cheeks and pushing in.

"HMMMMM!" Ash moaned in shock.

"Oh, such a tight hole!" I moaned.

"OH!" XY Moaned as Ash sucked him off, the vibrations of Ash's moans upping the pleasure.

I had never had sex with a man this way before but here I as double-teaming Ash with XY, the boy forced to suck off my Pokemon while taking a hard one up his virgin rear. The fun unfortunately didn't last as Ash started to turn into Ashley, his tits pushing against XY's legs as the Pokemon blew a load down his throat and I came in his ass.

"Not cool." She pouted at me.

"Oh relax big tits I was just playing around." I slapped her ass.

"Whatever I'm changing back, and don't do that again." Ashley said.

"Why, it sounded like you liked it." I laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **I've never done Futanari on Male or Yaoi like that before so I hope the little bit I sprinkled in was okay.**

 **Next Time- Misty and the gang go to the Pokemon league where she meets a Spooky Girl.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	72. Chapter 72: Spirit Medium- Phoebe

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

We had arrived at the Pokemon league and I had already made a new friend, her name was Phoebe and she was a gorgeous islander girl who did dancing that shook her hips in a very sexy fashion. She approached me first, saying she felt "Drawn to me." And that it must be destiny. She even took me to her room and started to flirt with me.

"What's with you?" I moaned as she kissed my neck.

"The spirits told me about you." She rubbed my thick thighs "They said you would change my life. I had a vision…it was stunning."

"HMM!" I moaned as she turned around and started to grind her ass on my cock, my length slipping between her cheeks like a hot dog between two plump and cushy dark buns "You're hips…this booty…ugh."

Phoebe laughed a bit and grinded a little more, moving her ass up and down to slide my cock in her crack for this ass fuck. Her dark skin had a few beads of sweat forming on it as she basically hula danced on my crotch. I was exploring her ass, rubbing the cheeks a bit and occasionally giving my breasts a squeeze and feeling the sparks of pleasure on my sensitive skin.

"Yeah Phoebe…I'm gonna…" I started to groan a bit as I felt my balls tightening up and my cock twitching against her cheeks "HMM!"

"OHHHA!" she moaned as my cum blasted against her back and she began to change.

Phoebe's sexy tanned skin was suddenly covered with strange golden tattoos and her short brown hair grew out into dreadlocks and turned pale white. Her breasts blew up into K-cups and her ass got even juicer but those weren't the only parts of her getting big, her belly rounded up a bit as did her face, she got big, at least 300 pounds if I had to guess.

"Oh my." She rubbed her tummy and breasts "It's just like the vision said, I've become a Dusknoir."

"I've never heard of that Pokemon." I said kissing her breasts.

"It's the rare evolved form of Dusclops ." she moaned into my kisses "But this body…it feels good."

She pushed me down a bit and used her big hands to started stroking my off, giving me a delightful hand job. Her thick fingers glowed with a spiritual energy that made my nerves sting and tingle even more with pleasure, my chest heaving as my cock twitch and I panted more and more.

"Oh…OH…OHHH!" I screamed as I came, spraying out cum "So good…I couldn't hold out."

"Sorry about that." She giggled a bit laying on her back and cupping her tits "There's more if you want it."

"Oh I want it." I smirked getting on top of her and pushing into her pussy, thrusting my hips to fuck her.

Her body jiggled and smacked around each time I pushed deeper into her. I leaned down and swirled my tongue around on one of her thick nipples while my hands gripped her love handles and pumped my cock into her. Phoebe moaned louder and louder as she got more and more turned on by my cock. I leaned forward more and kissed her, our big chests smushing together as our tongues twirled like dancers and her pussy squeezed down on my length. I could feel more of her bizarre spirit powers tickling away at my sensitive skin and making me lose control.

"UGH!" I grunted into are kiss as I started to cum again "HAA!"

I came inside her, filling her cavernous pussy with my spunk while Phoebe moaned loudly with her own orgasm.

"Amazing Misty…you really are going to be something special." She panted a bit.

"What do you mean." I asked.

She smirked "I told you I had a vision from the spirits about you, they told me you were a Chosen One. My visions are trying on my body so I'm afraid I don't remember much, but I know I was told to make love to you and then instruct you to go to the Southern Island."

 _Visions about me…just what am I?_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty Journeys to the Southern Island.**

 **Till Next Time**


	73. Chapter 73: Misty Island

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

I stepped off the small boat onto the lonely forest island, I was just wearing a bikini top and jean shorts but my body was looking done, like it always does. I was here to find out more about myself, Phoebe's vision and more.

"Looks like there's a clearing this way." May, the only person with me, pointed down a tree line.

"Good looking out." I spanked her ass.

"HMM!" she moaned.

The two of us walked into the clearing, there was a small stone monument there with something scribbled on it.

"This monument marks the legend of the mighty futanari, our conection to the gods?" I hummed "What?"

"Wait…you can read that?" May asked.

"Yeah can't you?" I asked.

"No…that's all just weird symbols." May said.

"That's because only Futanari can read that." A voice said.

"So of course you can't read it silly." A similar but higher pitched voice said.

"Whoa!"

Both of us gasped as two Pokemon flew around us, one blue and one red.

"It's Latias and Latios." May told me.

"We've been waiting to see you." They both glowed to assume their Pokegirl forms.

"HMM!"

They looked like sexy twins with big bubble butts, long cocks, big K-cup tits and long sexy hair. Latios had sapphire locks and blue tint to her skin above the breasts while Latias matched but with ruby red markings.

"We haven't taken these forms in ages." Latias giggled "I forgot how sexy you looked sis."

"I know I am gorgeous aren't I." Latios smirked.

"Look at her, it's been so long since I saw a human who could read the monument." Latias smirked "And she's got that Statler in the headlights look too, so cute!"

"Just looking at those two is making me horny." Latios flipped her hair.

The two walked over and started to kiss me and May, their big breasts pushing against us, Latios shoving her tongue into May's mouth while Latias rubbed my hips.

"You're so sexy Misty." She cupped my tits "You remind me of myself."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it." She kissed my neck "Let's just fuck."

I felt out tips touch as I head May moan and wrap her tits around Latios cock, the blue babe begging her to suck.

"You've got a nice ass." I grabbed Latias red bottom.

"Oh~ You are good." She laid on her back and rubbed her tits "Come on, fuck me."

"No foreplay?" I smirked.

"I haven't fucked in decades, not even with Latios, so just stick it in me please." She begged "My sister and I don't like to wait, see."

"HMMM!" May was on her back as Latios thrusted her cock into her mouth, making her suck and deep throat her.

"Alright." I lined up with her folds and pushed into her wet snatch.

"OHH!"

Latias moaned as I started thrusting and going to town on her pussy, making her beg for it, her ruby red round parts wobbling and jiggling.

"Misty I can't believe you're this amazing already." She moaned.

"HAAA!" Next to me May was already moaning, cum ropes on her face still as Latios started plowing her pussy.

"It's not…enough!" Latios grunted cumming in her before moving over and hugging me from behind and pushing into my pussy.

"HMM!" I moaned as I was mashed between the two sisters and their extra juicy boobies.

"Just a little bit more and I can…CUM!" Latias screamed as she came all over her stomach.

"UMMMM!" Latios moaned busting inside of me.

"So, will you two tell me more now?" I asked pulling out.

"Not yet." Latias giggled.

"Head to the Sky tower, I'm sure Rayquaza will be able to help." Latios smiled "You're almost to the answers you want, but you're gonna have to show your determination to get them."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty keeps up her quest but has to make a small pit stop for one of her pokemon**

 **Till Next Time!**


	74. Chapter 74: Sky Tower

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

Climbing the Sky Tower was the next part of my quest, talk about a pain in the ass there were a ton of strong pokemon up there blocking the way to the top, fortunatly May and I called out Combuskien and Metang to help clear the way.

"We're here…" I paused and looked around "But what are we supposed to do?

 ***RUMBLE***

"Whoa!" May and I gasped as the tower started to rumble.

"RAAAAYYY!" a huge green dragon swirled around the sky above us while a giant blue and red fish jumped out of the sea and a massive red metallic monster rose up like a mountain, all three glowed and suddenly became Legendary Pokegirls appeared before us.

The first girl had short red hair, large M-cup breasts and a thick ass. She had slight tanned skin with dark black patterns like tribal tattoos on her skin.

"Groudon." May gasped.

The next girl had dark blue skin, long white hair. Her butt was the largest of the group and she had J-cup breasts capped with dark blue nipples.

"Kyogre." May said the woman's name.

And the last one, the tallest of the bunch by a good foot, had soft green skin, long yellow and emerald hair, big K-cup breasts and a long cock like the others. Her eyes were surrounded by pitch black eyeshadow.

"Rayquaza." May named her.

"Hmm." Rayquaza brushed her hair back "We've been expecting you."

"I was told to come to you for more information, please whatever you need tell me I just want to know." I nearly begged.

"It's been a long time since we've gotten to have something like this." Kyogre hummed rubbing her hips "How about you let us have some fun with your friends."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah they all look good, trust us it'll be worth your while." Groudon squeezed Metang's tits "You just sit and watch while we fuck these three."

"Are you three-"

"Sure!" Metang, May and Combusken all moaned as they were rubbed down by the three legendries.

"MMMM!" May moaned as Rayquaza kissed her.

"OHH." Kyogre hummed softly as Combusken started to suck her dick, the bird girl making the legendary moan.

"Yeah use those tits." Groudon moaned as Metang shook her tits up and down on her cock.

Since I wasn't allowed to play I just sat on my cushy rump and started to stroke myself to the sight of this mini orgy. All three girls were moaning as the legendary Pokegirls got settled with them.

"Come on get up there." Groudon picked up Metang and pressed her huge tits into the steel types back and started carry fucking her.

"OHHHH!" May moaned as Rayquaza pulled her on top of her and started slamming her green cock into her pussy.

"I love a fire type pussy, so warm." Kyogre shivered as Combusken was fucked missionary.

"So hot…look at them getting fucked." I sucked on one of my tits while pumping my cock faster and faster "Ugh…I feel like I'm gonna cum already."

"So big!" Metang groaned as her pussy was stretched by Groudon's thick cock.

"I feel amazing!" May moaned riding the legendary dragon's cock.

"I…I…HAAAA!" Combusken moaned.

Suddenly all three girls moaned and glowed, they were all evolving at once.

"Yeah that's good!" Groudon moaned as Metang became Metagross, a taller, slightly buffer version of Metang with I cup tits.

"OHHAAA!" Kyogre moaned as Combusken became Blaziken, her skin was now burnt red, her hair was long and white with streaks of red in it and her tits were big G cups that were wobbling around as Kyogre slammed her hard.

"Wonderful." Rayquaza snickered as May turned even sexier.

The girl now had soft light green skin, her hair was long and flowing and her eyes had turned a red color. Two big wings spread out of her back and she grew a sexy thick tail that swished around as she bounced her ass up and down on Rayquaza, her huge K-cup tits smacking down on her chest.

"Oh…oh…YESSS!" May screamed cumming proudly on Rayquaza.

"UGH!" the dragon grunted a bit as she busted inside of May.

"Not bad, you have some quality followers." Rayquaza walked over to me and leaned down to suck my cock.

"Hmm…" I hummed happily as I got sucked off by the beast girl "So about those answers."

"In time my eager young friend." Rayquaza kissed the tip of my dick and rolled my balls in her hand "Once we're done here you and I will take a little trip to see someone who can answer any questions you might have."

"Haa…fine." I groaned as she sucked on my cock "But after this BJ I wanna go, I'm through waiting."

"Very well." Rayquaza snickered "Just the two of us though, your friends will have to wait here with Groudon and Kyogre."

"I'm sure they don't mind." I smirked watching May and Blaziken make out as the two continental Pokegirls fucked them hard.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Misty learns the truth.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	75. Chapter 75: Futanari Legend

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

Rayquaza used her Pokemon form to take me to a distant island where she landed, changed back to her Pokegirl form and took me to a shrine.

"Can you read these tablets?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I walked over "But it's kinda blurry and faded."

"Yes I see the same." Rayquaza sighed "We'll have to wait for her to arrive and explain it to you."

"Who are we waiting on?" I asked.

"Never mind, here she comes now." Rayquaza said as a glowing light fell from the sky and landed before us.

"YAAAWWN" a voice yawned as a Pokegirl appeared.

The girl had long spiky blond hair, grey blue skin, two large F-cup breasts and other curves complete with a sizable erection.

"Ray!" she jumped and hugged the green dragon Pokegirl "And you brought a friend, is she the one?"

"Yes, Misty this is Jirachi." Rayquaza said "Historian."

"I've been waiting a long time for you." Jirachi jumped over to me, her breasts slapping around.

"Why?" I asked.

"You see these tablets, they tell the story of the Futanari." Jirachi said "The story of us."

"What?"

"Originally the Futanari were created by the gods, blessed with amazing powers, but they've been gone since ancient times, until you." She said.

"So there were more?" I asked "What happened to them?"

"You're looking at it." Jirachi smiled.

"Huh?"

"We became like gods, worshipped and unlocking our true power, we became legendary." Rayquaza said.

"All the Pokemon humans call one of a kind, legendary Pokemon were once Futanari who reached the pinacol of evolution." Jirachi told me "And just like us you too will soon become this."

"What?" I gasped "You're saying I'm going to turn into some kind of Legendary Pokemon?"

"Precisely, it's already started hadn't you thought it strange." Jirachi said "You're breasts getting so large?"

"I thought that was because of Ashley's milk." I said.

"No, that was your own body unlocking more of it's evolution." Jirachi walked around me "I'd wager you'll start seeing more and more parts of you change until you gain the power to take on your new Pokemon form."

"I can't believe this…so you two used to be human." I asked.

"That was a long time ago." Rayquaza laughed "But you getting that big, you'll be as great as us some day."

"But you know I've been sleeping so long waiting for you." Jirachi hugged me, her cock rubbing on my pussy "I need to get rid of this morning wood."

"HMM!" I gasped as she entered me and started thrusting "OH WOW!"

"You're not just gonna make me watch are you?" Rayquaza presented her cock to me.

"Of course not." I said starting to suck her off quickly.

The two legendries fucked me hard, my body starting to shiver with pleasure almost immediately. My tits were swinging around and they felt…heavier. That wasn't the only part, my cock was sore too.

"What the hell?!" I gasped as my tits were clearly a cupsize bigger and my cock longer and thicker.

"Seems your Futanari genes are resonating with us, enjoy it." Jirachi hummed "Oh boy, yeah I waited too long to fuck again…I'm about to…OHH!"

The two came on and in me.

Jirachi explained more, that slowly I'd grow, then change and before long I'd have power like them, to switch back and forth between Pokegirl and Pokemon form, but I still had questions, so she told me to seek out a Pokemon called Arceus in the Sinnoh region, but before I could do that Ash wanted to take on something called the Battle Frontier.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I already have some ideas for Misty's legendary form and Pokegirl form, but if you have ideas for how she might look suggest things too.**

 **It's gonna be a bit till Misty starts to get more advanced Pokemon Changes but they'll come bit by bit.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	76. Chapter 76: Battle Frontier Start

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

"HMM!" I moaned a bit as Togetic rode my cock faster and faster "Jeez you're gonna make me…HAA!"

"YESS!" she screamed as I busted inside of her.

"Haa…" my daughter laid on top of me, nuzzling my breasts "So…they really said all that stuff, you're gonna turn into a Pokemon?"

"That's what they said, I'll slowly change and grow more powerful until I just…become a Pokemon." I said with a hint of nervousness."

"I'm not gonna lie it's kinda hot." She smirked.

"Well yeah, but still." I pouted.

"Don't be scared, we'll all be here to support you." Togetic smiled at me.

* * *

 **Later**

We were back to journeying around Kanto for a bit as Ash took on something called the Battle Frontier, a series of challenges against strong trainers, kinda like Gyms but not really. Going back through our first journey again was kinda fun, it was weird thinking back that this is where it all started for me, I was so different then.

Of course, since Ash was going though plenty of thought challenges he and his Pokemon were doing plenty of tough training…which meant plenty of new girls getting caught or evolving, which I loved the sound of.

"HMM!" I kissed Grovyle.

The green beauty had just evolved in Pokemon form so now we were gonna evolve her Pokegirl form.

"Misty, I love your huge breasts, you're even bigger than Ash." She said sucking on them.

"I'm a J-cup now." I laughed squeezing her green thighs as she sucked and licked my hard nipples.

"So big." She motor boated me.

"Hmm!" I grunted as I shimmied my hips and got inside her.

My dick, which had recently gotten bigger after sex with Jirachi, was firmly planted in Grovyle, the girl moaning into my massive breasts as I plowed her. I was horny a lot lately, something I attributed to my changing physiology, I always wanted to fuck, I got turned on just from light touches and everything felt…sexy.

"That's right take my cock you green skinned slut." I growled slamming down on top of her "Fuck you're so tight you're gonna make me cum, but I bet you'd like that since you'd get to evolve from it."

"HMM!" Grovyle moaned under my big bust.

"Alright then…take it!" I moaned busting inside of her.

"OHHH!" Grovyle moaned as I pulled out, cum seeping out her hole as she evolved "I'm done being shrimpier than Swampert and Blaziken! Here it comes!"

Her breasts grew into big G-cups, her ass got nice and jiggly as her thighs thickened up and her hair actually got shorter.

"Not as big as Swampert." She cupped her tits "But this'll be fine."

"Glad you like them." I stood behind her and took a big squeeze of her tits, my own bust pressing into her back "Cause I do to."

I bent Sceptile over and pushed my cock back into her cum filled pussy, going back to fucking her again.

 _So long as the sex keeps feeling better and better I don't see why I need to be so nervous, sure I'll be scary but…it'll be worth it._

* * *

 **Later**

"OHH!" I moaned as another Pokegirl rode my dick.

"Hmm!"

May had recently obtained a Munchlax, and now I was fucking the crap out of her.

Munchlax was kinda cute, big DD-cup breasts, a thick ass and a bit of a cute chubby belly.

"You're a cute little thing." I said watching her belly wobble "Hmm, or not so little I guess."

Munchlax blushed a bit as I teased her weight.

"All this extra jiggle is good." I smirked squeezing her ass.

"Thanks." She blushed more, rolling her hips and moaning as my thickness pushed as deep into her as it could go "HAAA!"

"Cumming so soon." I hummed "Okay if you want it like that…UGH!"

I let out a grunt and busted inside of her, filling her up with yummy cum.

"Haa…people bringing Pokemon and Pokegirls to me so I can fuck them." I stretched "This is the life."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Decided to do this chapter as three quick vignettes that really would be too short on their own but make a fun little filler chapter when stuck together.**

 **Next Time- Misty meets her first Frontier Brain.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	77. Chapter 77: Fronteir Brain- Greta

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

Ashley had conquered her second battle frontier location, which meant I was going to conquer my first Frontier brain, Greta. I made my usual bet and was now getting ready for a good time.

"You're cuter without those fighting clothes on." I hummed stroking off to her "You're hair could probably use a little work though."

Greta blushed, she had an average body, slightly toned and cute. I don't know what it is but I'm horny a lot more lately and the idea of changing people and Pokemon turns me on more and more, probably a result of my coming metamorphosis.

"Hey I like my hair." She pouted.

"I'm teasing you." I giggled rubbing her hips "Hmm, I can't resist it, now let's play."

I turned her chin and started to kiss her, the two of us moaning as I pushed into her pussy slowly.

"OHMM!" she moaned a bit as I gently thrusted my hips and pushed into her more and more, her walls quivering around my cock.

"So tight, so warm." I moaned giving her a few rough pumps before reaching around the front to grab her tits.

Both of us were moaning, as we made love, my huge J-cups slapping around on my chest as my nice ass wobbled. I leaned in on Greta, my tits smushing into her back as we kissed and fucked.

"Oh here it comes, get ready to say hello to the new you." I broke my kiss "HNGH!"

I grunted and busted inside of Greta, filling her with cum and making her moan as she started to transform. Her average sized chest puffed out into sexy H-cups as her legs and ass thickened up. She got more toned, visible muscles on her abs, arms and shoulders.

"Huh?" she gasped a bit as her newly gained muscle started to give way to plumpness and fat, her body looking pudgier as she grew a belly and thicker arms and legs, she was less a fighter and more like a sumo wrestler.

"A Hariyama." I hummed seeing her hair and legs turn blue.

"I'm…big." She nervously poked her belly.

"That's fine, I like big girls." I laughed smacking her wobbly ass "Now lay down."

She got on her back and blushed while lifting her belly out of the way, I slipped right into her loose hole and started fucking her, my much skinnier and curvier body colliding into her pillowy form.

"Oh…this feels pretty good actually." She moaned as she jiggled around even more than me "Hmm, don't stop."

"I don't plan to." I smirked thrusting harder.

I laid on top of her, my tits smashing against hers in a sexy clash as my balls slapped against her thighs. I had no desire to really drag this one out so I made sure to pump with all my heart and make her scream for me to cum in her, which she did after about ten minutes of hard fucking.

"Oh yeah…here it comes!" I screamed blowing my load into her "OHH!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a quickie, hope you liked it.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
